


The Abyss Can Pull You In

by Artlover209, Historia70



Series: Love and Darkness [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drugs, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Romance, Romantic Triangle, Sex, Tags May Change, Tags are crazy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 65,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artlover209/pseuds/Artlover209, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historia70/pseuds/Historia70
Summary: Continuation of, The Constant Pull of You.As Asami races to help free Akihito from the Arbatrovs, Akihito meanwhile is fighting to preserve himself to keep his own head above water.Of course after Akihito gets free, what more do they have to face?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Told you folks I wasn't going to leave you hanging for too long.  
> Please allow us to start writing out the other chapters. This is only the first one.  
> My girl has plenty of ideas for this to help me out.
> 
> As for the final part of this first chapter, it is supposed to be a split screen moment type of thing happening between Asami and Akihito as they are thinking to themselves in both their respective areas of where they are located.

"With all that I have provided you, you have no reason to detain both my clients."  

 

Yamazaki studied how the man leaned over his desk to intimidate him into bowing down to him.  How he hated these types.  The types that will defend the criminal element.  "And I have reason to believe that I do.  Asami Ryuichi is a yakuzi boss and seeing that, Kirishima Kei is his secretary, he is also his accomplice in many of his crimes."

 

Straightening up, Kuroda crossed his arms over his chest.  "Show me the proof right now to all this and I'll let you lock them up."  Smirking, he emphasized the next word, "AFTER, a long lengthy trial.  A trial that will sure to embarrass not only the department, but mostly you."

 

"Are you trying to threaten me?"

 

"No.  I'm merely trying to get you to show me the proof now."

 

Leaning back forward, Yamazaki tossed his hand into the air.  "There is the explosion at Sion."

 

"Caused by the Russian Mafia.  Takaba Akihito has proves of that at his home.  Proves that his cousin took the liberty of redeveloping after the others were incinerated in the penthouse from where he was kidnapped by, Yuri Arbatrov."  With that, Kuroda tossed the photographs showing Yuri placing the charges around Sion.  

 

Examining that evidence, Yamazaki grunted as his eyes lifted up.  "And the penthouse?  Why would they kidnap a photographer?"

 

There was a slight recognition of defeat in those eyes the moment those photographs were seen, but Kuroda noticed something else more.  Something that he'll reveal the moment was right.  "A) He is famous.  B)  Even I'll admit that he is attractive.  C)  Yuri Arbatrov has developed an unhealthy obsession over him."

 

Wishing to not question why Asami was involved in the kid's life, Yamazaki did know of, Takaba.  The kid was young.  The kid was very attractive.  The kid was very talented.  Also Asami was very powerful.  

 

"Detective, you have no proof against my clients.  All they wanted was to save, Takaba Akihito.  They felt that the moment your department came, it would have been too late, and now it is."  Kuroda stated sadly enough.

 

"It is still a no."

 

Hearing the determined answer, Kuroda dropped the second file on the desk in front of him.  "Open it."

 

The moment he did, Yamazaki was on his feet.  "You son of a bitch."  He hissed.  

 

XXX

 

Looking over the "Forced" sleeping beauty, Mikhail felt like a kid in a candy store.  He set his brother out on a mission, and while he was out, he was enjoying himself as he watched Akihito sleep.  

 

Those long lashes fanned out so beautifully on those cheeks.  Those plump pink lips.  Mikhail decided to give him up in order to hand him over to his brother since he thought it would be a nice thing for him to do.  

 

"You have much too much clothing on."  He clicked his tongue in thought as he reviewed the man before him.  "I think I'll give my brother something even more tempting to view once he comes back."

 

Undoing those jeans, Mikhail enjoyed slipping them off.  He decided to leave the dark underwear on finding them sexy as all hell since it contrasted so beautifully with that skin.  After, he undid the handcuffs so he can remove the jacket and shirt, but not the undershirt.  Lifting up the hem though, Mikhail admired the toned lithe muscles.  

 

"My brother better thank me for giving away such a beautiful little prize."  He breathed out as he brought another thing out from his pocket.  Something that was of low dose, but would still give the young guy something to beg his brother for as he slipped it between his ass cheeks.  "That has to be the roundest ass I've ever seen on any man."  Bending down, Mikhail kissed it.  "Yuri won't know that I did that."

 

Handcuffing the man up again, Mikhail sat down on the chair off to the side to enjoy the show once his brother showed up.  Though it wasn't too much longer when he did.  Mikhail had to cover his mouth up with his hand just to see that horrified but sexually aroused expression on him.  He watched as Yuri stepped closer to the other man as if afraid to touch him as, Akihito let out soft moans.  It was almost as much fun as stealing Yuri's favorite toy when they were children.  

 

"What's the problem?"  Mikhail asked innocently.

 

Yuri's enraged expression told him all as he stalked over to him.  "You dared touch him.  How could you?"

 

Smiling, Mikhail wasn't worried about him killing him.  No, not at all.  "All I did was remove some of his clothing just to please you.  I didn't do anything else perverted.  I swear to you.  He is yours to have."  Getting up, he patted his shoulder.  "I love you, Yuri.  Is everything all set up?"

 

"Yes.  It is all set to go."  Yuri turned his head over to, Akihito swearing he saw growth happening below his waist.  It had his blood boiling.  

 

Seeing the distraction, Mikhail noticed how the drug was starting to affect the guy.  Leaning closer, he whispered into his brother's ear in what he gave the innocent photographer before leaving the room quickly.

 

Yuri could only turn towards Akihito as those hazel eyes opened up slowly as he began to growl at him.  He wanted to rip the remaining clothes from him, but he was willing to wait.

 

As for Akihito, he had dreams of Asami and himself in bed.  Them making love.  Them holding one another just for him to wake back up in this nightmare.  Akihito growled at the man in front of him.  He knew something was drastically wrong with his body by how his body was reacting on its own.  

 

"You will never win."  Akihito gritted out.

 

 

XXX

 

It was some long hours later when a bomb was set off at Fei Long's opulent headquarters.  The blast sending many flying from the zone.  Some dying instantaneously.  Soon many gathered to aim their guns at the open door.  Lying in wait as silence gripped them all.  

 

Fei Long was in his bedroom when he first heard it.  He made Tao hide away in case of savagery was responsible.  He didn't want to worry about his adoptive son now as he moved gracefully towards where he was needed until what felt like an Earth shattering moment happened within the walls of his own room.  

 

At first he was deafened from the sounds all around him till he heard what sounded like crystalized chimes surrounding his body.  His eyes opened up just as his body was jerked up into place, and quickly shot with something he knew was meant to subdue him.  

 

Soon Mikhail came up to him to plant a kiss on his lips before he hit something to the side of him.  "You've should have said yes to me in the first place."

 

Seeing Tao knocked down to the side with blood trickling down his mouth, Fei Long shook his head.  "Leave him be."  He was groggy before he passed out.

 

Mikhail smirked as he looked at the cute kid on the ground.  "You heard him boys.  Leave the kid be.  We have what we came here for."

 

XXX

 

In Japan, Asami brought everyone he trusted to the safe-house for his plans.  As he was speaking, Kirishima picked up the phone to talk into it before hanging up.  "Yes?"

 

"Mikhail has managed to kidnap Fei Long as well.  The boy that he takes care of, Tao, mentioned that he should have said yes to him in the first place."  Kirishima relayed to him.  "That means not only are we heading down there, but the Baishe as well."

 

Suoh shook his head as he thought of this situation.  "These Arbatrovs are just forming their suicide mission." 

 

Asami nodded his head as he looked over to, Kristen.  So far she has been on silent mode.  He knew she had taken it all in.  So with a slight wave of his hand to Kirishima, Asami dismissed him so they can spend time together before he departed.  

 

Her mind was on her cousin and on this plan.  She knew they would want her to stay here for when there were any leftover members of that mafia hanging around.  Sensing someone coming over, Kristen smiled at Kei as he extended his hand out for her to take.  So taking it she was led away towards a private room where the first thing she did was kiss him.  

 

"I'm hoping it won't be long until I see you again."  She told him as her hands brushed against his front.  

 

Breathing hard at the contact, Kei lifted her up.  He needed her right now.  "Same here."  He echoed the sentiment as they began to undo their clothing.  "I love you."

 

Wrapping her legs around him, Kristen moaned the second he nipped her neck.  "I love you too.  I know you guys will kick ass out there.  I have faith in you."

 

Smiling into the kiss, Kei needed this extra strength.

 

XXX

 

Hearing his phone go off, Alistair grinned happily as he answered it.  "Hello Kazumi.  I was just thinking about you."

 

Eyes closing at the sound of his voice, Kazumi smiled at how sweet he sounded.  "I was just thinking about you too."

 

Smile disappearing, Alistair felt worried all of a sudden.  "Is there something wrong?"

 

Knowing he couldn't say anything about, Akihito and where he was heading, Kazumi answered.  "No, except that I have to head off on an unscheduled emergency meeting.  I'm just going to miss our date, and I'll be hating that."

 

Wandering over to his computer, Alistair decided to suggest something.  "Want to chat online?  That way we both can see the other's face."

 

Heading to his laptop, Kazumi placed his secure connection in before he connected to him.  At his image popping up, he smiled.  "Well I will surely miss this face."

 

"Yeah you say this, but you won't in case you are in the sun."

 

Ignoring that, Kazumi examined him closely.  "What I do and where I'm going, I won't be doing any of that at all.  Still if I ever do go and enjoy the sun, I want you by my side."

 

Blushing, Alistair put his one foot up on the seat.  "I'd love that."

 

XXX

 

In two different areas of the world, two men could only think of the other.  Akihito laid there on a bed fighting off urges from a drug still in his system as a man he hated was thankfully out of the room.  It gave him time to think of Asami.  Was he on his way here right now like he was on his way to the penthouse?  

 

Akihito knew the answer as he decided to disregard it.  He already knew how much he missed those golden eyes.  He almost chuckled at how he fought against him when they first met and continued to do so even after he had sex with him.  

 

Feeling blood rush below his waist, Akihito thought of horrid thoughts to bring it down.  Even Sakazaki forcing him doing something against his will brought it down.  So while Asami was his light at the end of the tunnel.  Something so sinfully ironic in what that man does for a living.  Still, Asami was a much better deal than this.  

 

He turned his head to the side as he whispered something in a different language.  "I'll survive."  Akihito's chest swelled in pride knowing he still had his fighting spirit.

 

And as for Asami, all he could think of was that fiery spirit elsewhere as he glanced out the window of the plane.  On that dance floor, he knew that was a bird always soaring in his freedom.  Someone who never wished to be tamed, even if he tried to pretend to be that way for a bit.  Asami admired that.  

 

Asami treasured him.  How he filled this void in him that he thought wasn't in need of filling.  How the first second their lips touched, Asami knew just like everything else, this was to be priceless too.  

 

Seeing his ring from the corner of his eye, Asami touched it.  Akihito captured him.  He enthralled him.  Asami may have remembered most of his past one night stands, but no one did what his kitten did.  

 

"I'm coming for you, my kitten."  Asami whispered.  

 

In that dark room he was in, Akihito felt his heart beating even more.  He felt his ring finger being touched before that sweet little area that only, Asami only knew.  In his mind he swore he could hear his voice reaching out to him so he decided to answer.  "I hear you, Ryuichi.  Though I might be escaping first."

 

Asami chuckled as if he heard a mocking tease accompanied by a smugness.  He wasn't the sheerest believer of this type of stuff, but it will be nice all the same.  They did feel connected at all times in retrospect.  "I'd like to see that, my Akihito."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Mikhail managed to kidnap Fei Long. 
> 
> Akihito is still trapped with Yuri and is currently being weakened by drugs. 
> 
> Asami along with Fei Long's men have assembled to get what belongs to them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics in the beginning part of this chapter is Akihito just imagining Asami right there in the room with him. The italics is there to show him having a conversation. 
> 
> I have used google translate to do the Russian part. I included the translation in italics within the same paragraph of the person speaking so everyone can know, including myself to remember, what the people are saying. 
> 
> Happy 2017 folks.

Akihito thrashed and cursed as more drugs were administered.  Those fuckers dared to do this to him?  Ever since that first day he felt that drug, they had given him more.  It was all in an obvious attempt to weaken his resolve.  His eyes were half lidded as he suddenly believed that Asami was sitting beside him on the bed.  

 

_Dunhill in between his elegant fingers, Asami's golden eyes scanned his body appraisingly.  'At home I have a special engraved set of handcuffs for you at the ready.'_

 

_'Perverted bastard.'_

 

_That low chuckle was heard as Asami placed his favored thing into his mouth to take in the flavor.  Akihito watched as that man savored it slowly before the smoke escaped those incredible lips.  'You calling me perverted when you are just staring at me like that.'_

 

_Akihito licked his lips.  'Can't help it.  I miss kissing you.'_

 

_'I do as well, kitten.'  Those eyes appraised him again before placing that Dunhill aside.  'I do wish for something else though.  Something else to fit inside this mouth of mines.  What about you?'_

 

_He watched him approach.  Watched him move towards his groin.  Akihito wanted him so badly, but before that, he uttered something else.  'I want freedom.'_

 

_'Then you know what to do, kitten.'  Asami disappeared in a veil of smoke._

 

Hearing the door open, Akihito saw that it was Yuri coming back into the room.  He watched him approach him before his handcuffs were undone.  He felt his body so weakened as he was hauled up to his feet.  

 

"Time for a shower.  Can't have you stinking on me."  Yuri mentioned as he hauled him off towards the small room.  

 

At least there was one thing about the gruff man, Yuri did allow him to use the facilities.  Akihito just let himself get dragged in there.  The shower was small enough to support himself.

 

XXX

 

Heading home with his supplies, Alistair cursed momentarily when he forgot about his milk so making a quick detour he went to the local store he hardly used unless necessary.  So going inside he nodded to the person at the counter before heading to the back where the milk was.  As he was grabbing it he heard a scratchy voice near to him.

 

"Kobayashi Izanagi."

 

Refusing to react in his normal way, Alistair decided to act in a way how Kazumi had taught him recently in case his past came back to haunt him.  So there he turned facing the man who tortured him with a blank expression on his face.  "Excuse me?"

 

Toothy haunting grin, the man stepped forward.  "Kobayashi Izanagi, you've changed, but not by much."

 

Crinkling his brows, Alistair turned around with his milk.  "Dude, that's not my name."  With that he walked casually towards the counter with the milk in hand to purchase it.

 

The man laughed a sickening hyena type laugh.  "Oh it is you.  I remember how you look from behind.  You've gained some weight, but it is you."

 

Behind the counter, the owner appeared concerned.  "Is he bothering you?"  He questioned Alistair.

 

"Yeah.  A little."  Alistair answered as he accepted his change.  "Please have a good night."

 

"Oh little Izanagi!  Remember all those nights alone in the basement?  I had so much fun with you."  The man said as he tried to follow Alistair out before the owner of the store stopped him.

 

Alistair didn't bother to look back as he took off out of there.  All he knew is that he took a different route home before contacting Kristen.  "Kristen, he found me."

 

Kristen was going to take him to the safe house with her to be safe.  She told him not to answer the door for anyone, but her.  Of course when she came over and he found another person with her by the name of, Kuroda Shinji, Alistair tried to question the need for him to be there.

 

"He knows Kazumi.  You can trust him."  Kristen informed him.  "Also I filled him in a little about you."

 

Kuroda nodded his head at the younger man before a smile formed on his face.  "I hate shits like those groups.  They all need to burn in hell."  Was all he needed to say for Alistair to know that this man will help him as much as possible.

 

XXX

 

They all spread out throughout the old headquarters of where they used to be stationed.  Both Asami and Fei Long's men as they now looked for hints to the newest whereabouts.  Mikhail was wise in moving both his locations knowing what they would do.  While he had some businesses, it wasn't like that of Asami and Fei Long with the fronts.  

 

Kirishima already reported that the warehouses they were stationed have already been cleared and incinerated.  No other clues except for how the fires were started.  As he wandered off to look for clues like that of a blood hound, Asami wandered around very casually.  

 

Asami's skillful eyes were leaving things unturned even as he crouched down to look at things left behind.  It was all small.  All still important.  He already had a strong feeling that Akihito wouldn't have been here, so where exactly could Fei Long be?  

 

Footsteps were coming down towards him and there were his two most trusted men followed by Yoh as, Kirishima handed the phone over to Asami.

 

XXX

 

While so many didn't want to show it, they were very wary of the Chinese man that was tied up to the chair.  They all agreed in their silence that while many were undignified in this position, Fei Long was the picture of dignity.  He also still appeared like a model even after more than twenty-four hours like this.  

 

The man was just too beautiful for even words to properly describe, and they all were secretly envious of him.  Still as envious as they were, they also noted another thing about him.  The man may seem like a delicate flower, but they can even sense a dangerous aura.  

 

'Why in the hell did, Mikhail bring him here?  Did he finally lose it?'  Thought one man.

 

'First they steal Asami's lover and now they take the head of the Baishe.  Do we have enough firepower?'  Thought another.

 

The much taller and bulkier of the group licked his lips.  'I'm straight, but even I could have a run at him for the night.'  Hearing their boss's voice, they all moved aside to let, Mikhail enter.

 

Bringing his hands out to wave his men away, Mikhail wasn't even bothered by the look he was given by his hostage.  "I've been enjoying myself as I've been giving you baths."

 

Fei Long was silent as he just stared at him.  No expression on his face now.

 

Mikhail came closer.  "You are actually pretty endowed."  He smiled.  "I had to restrain myself knowing how much I'd rather have you awake when I pleasured you."

 

Feeling his hair being touched and brought closer to the other's nose, Fei Long studied him closely as he was being sniffed.

 

"What was the stuff you used at your compound?  It made your hair smell so much more divine."  Mikhail closed his eyes.  "Just everything so perfect."

 

Fei Long moved fast to knock the man on his feet before pinching a nerve to get him to stop his insistent talking.  Pushing him against the wall, Fei Long disarmed him before pulling out his phone.  

 

Mikhail tried to stop him, but the man was too quick with his hands and arms.  Feeling a hand behind his neck as a bruising kiss was applied to him, Mikhail didn't fight.  He gasped as a tongue entered him to possess him in a kiss he never had before in his life till his head met up with the wall.

 

As he dialed the number to the brother, Fei Long listened as Mikhail groaned on the ground.  The kiss was to shake the man enough for a distraction.  All he knew is that he had better.

 

"Mikhail."  

 

Fei Long spoke into the phone.  "Takaba Akihito's life in exchange for your brother's."  He paused as he heard a curse over the line.  "That is if you want to be responsible for your brother's death."

 

Yuri breathed over the line.  "How do I know you aren't bullshitting me?"

 

Crouching down, Fei Long poked at Mikhail.  "Talk to him and I promise you another kiss before you die or not."

 

Mikhail eyed the beautiful conniving man as he laughed into the phone.  "Don't listen to him, Yuri.  Keep that pretty boy for yourself."

 

Arching his eyebrow, Fei Long took the knife he had earlier to get rid of his ropes to stab Mikhail in the arm.  At the scream, Fei Long didn't even smile.  "Does this sound like I'm joking?"

 

Cursing, Yuri wiped the line of blood from his own brow.  "I wish I could help you, but that brat hit me hard with the toilet cover before leaving here.  I don't know where he is now."

 

Nodding his head, Fei Long had to hope this was the truth.  "If this is a lie, you will die in the worst of ways."  Hanging up he called another number.  "Ah if it isn't Kirishima Kei.  I knew I'd get you first.  This is Fei Long.  I just had the most interesting conversation."  Pausing to listen to questions, Fei Long continued.  "I'm sure you'd want to collect Mikhail.  I'll give you the address since he does have such careless workers with him."

 

XXX

 

Since it wasn't hard to speak to others in russian due to him knowing the language normally, it was hard to truly communicate when your tongue felt close to lulling out of you any second as, Akihito continued moving on.  

 

He didn't have a passport.  Didn't have money.  Didn't have a phone on hand, and he wished he had the quickness in grabbing what was on that bastard, but all he could think about was hitting him, grabbing his clothes, and leaving.  

 

As memory served him, the Embassy that he needed was in Moscow.  He had been there a long time ago just from the outside, but he did know where it was.  He just had to get there before, Yuri caught up to him.  

 

Seeing two women, Akihito hoped that he could charm them and not scare them.  So he went up to them with his usual charming smile as he waved to them.  Seeing them both giggle as they waved to them before blushing, Aki knew he could question them.  "Извините. В каком городе я находится в? Мой друг решил бросить карту по ошибке."  His eyes took on their usual pleading expression.  _Excuse me.  What city am I located in?  My friend decided to toss the map by mistake._

 

The blonde shook her head as she waggled her finger.  "О ваш друг очень глупо. Вы находитесь в Казани, Красивый. Если вы хотите, вы можете присоединиться к нам на моем месте, чтобы немного развлечься."  _Oh your friend is very foolish.  You are in Kazan, Handsome.  If you want, you can join us at my place to have a little fun._

 

Flattered, Akihito had to make a good excuse to that as he bent to kiss both their hands before telling them good-bye.  Well he might have to do something ingenious in order to get to his destination, or hope that Asami will just happen to find him.  

 

As he continued to walk, Akihito noticed a tiny little place to eat so he went there hoping to lift a phone that he could borrow.  Perhaps anything to get a message out to, Asami.

 

XXX

 

Kuroda had to wait till the young man was calmed down in order to speak to him.  "Who was this person's name that approached you?"

 

Alistair fidgeted in his seat as those memories came alive once more.  "Vladimer Popov.  He was in charge of the majority of my punishments."

 

Kristen and Kuroda shared the same expression on their face as they wondered if this had to do with anything of the same nature now.  "Do you know anyone by the last name of Arbatrov?"

 

Nodding his head, Alistair cleared his throat.  "Yes.  Abram Arbatrov.  He use to have a son come in on occasion with him."

 

"Do you remember his name?"

 

"Yuri."

 

Kuroda heard the sound of teeth clamping close sharply beside him.  Something he didn't bother to make note of aloud.  "I know this is sensitive, but what sort of punishments did they exact?"

 

XXX

 

He was lucky to have found someone elderly and kind to drive him here.  Just not lucky enough for a phone.  Still he was grateful even as he began to shiver and stumble towards the guards in the front.  He greeted them immediately.  

 

"My name is Takaba Akihito.  I'm 23 and a photographer from Japan."  He was bringing his arms more towards himself in hopes of this to stop.  "I was kidnapped by Yuri Arbatrov from where I live and I have no money.  No passport to get home.  Please help."  Suddenly he collapsed in front of them praying that they won't send him to prison.  

 

When he came to again he found himself lying on a soft mattress with someone beside him speaking softly before another came closer to his bedside.  The man was middle aged with glasses and friendly eyes.  As he tried to sit up, the man in the nice suit told him to lie there.

 

"I'm Ambassador Masao Akihiko.  I was informed of your situation and it seems that by our doctor's examination that you are suffering from a slight redrawal."  The Ambassador told him.  "My secretary looked you up and you are indeed, Takaba Akihito.  Though you weren't reported as missing.  Do you know why that is?"

 

Akihito shrugged.  "I don't know why not.  You could ask Asami Ryuichi of this since I was in the middle of moving in."  Feeling a chill, he covered up more.  "Also the reason why not is because Yuri Arbatrov is one of the ones responsible for blowing up his own business before taking me."

 

His brows crinkled.  "Takaba-san, that is most troubling."

 

"You don't know the half of it."  Akihito quipped softly.

 

XXX

 

Yoh trembled under that touch so many times.  His eyes met with the cool ones of, Fei Long as those fingers delicately moved under his chin with such affection.  They were not lovers, but Yoh often prayed for it as that hand moved to his shoulder.  

 

"You did an excellent job back at home, Yoh.  I will reward you greatly."  

 

That gentle voice had Yoh craving for him to voice his true desires out loud.  "We did it all to your specifications.  Tao is also very well."

 

A gentle smile graced his features as he came forward to bless him with a kiss on the cheek.  "That pleases me greatly to hear."  

 

Now the urge to touch his cheek grew as it tingled where it touched.  Yoh bowed to him.  "For you, anything."

 

"Then we shall deal with, Mikhail."  The hand played with that chin again.  Fei Long just wanted more contact with him before he departed towards the other room where, Asami's eyes widened.  "Problem?"

 

Not by a long shot.  Asami received a call to where his kitten was.  Turning his head to, Suoh he jerked his head towards Mikhail.  "I'm certain you will question him about his father's own personal side business."  Then he addressed Kirishima.  "We'll be heading to the Japanese Embassy right now." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with Akihito, they have continuously given him drugs during the short course of time. Since his body has a low tolerance for alcohol as it is, well his body is now craving something Aki is refusing to give it.


	3. Chapter 3

"He has been up all night with nightmares, Kazumi."  Kristen stroked Alistair's hair while he slept soundly.  "I only managed to get him to sleep an hour ago and he refuses for me to leave."  Her eyes drifted to where his hand connected to her shirt like a child would.  "Seeing this person has really set him off."

 

On the other end, Kazumi scratched the top of his head in thought wishing he was there to help him out.  "I know and seeing as I have Mikhail here, I'll be questioning him very soon.  I'm glad he has you with him."

 

Continuing to ease her adoptive type of brother in his sleep, Kristen smiled down at him.  "He is family."

 

Hearing the softness in her voice, Kazumi was entirely grateful for being there for him.  "Akihito managed to escape from Yuri and got to the Japanese Embassy.  Asami-sama and Kei are on their way there.  He seems to be fighting the problems of drugs they had him under so I'm sure he won't be moving for some time."

 

Her heart eased up at that.  "Akihito is a fighter.  He can fight that too."

 

"He seems to be that.  Just to let you know, he hit Yuri with a toilet tank cover.  Our men are working on locating him as we speak.  We just have Mikhail with us.  So just in case."  He let it drift in the air.

 

Kristen knew a warning when she heard it.  "I'll call you for when there are any changes happening here, Kazumi."  

 

XXX

 

Normally, Asami didn't even bow to others.  Maybe with a bit of an incline of his head, but he never bowed finding it demeaning to himself.  He would never lower himself to others, but as he faced the Ambassador the man who was helping his kitten, he bowed.

 

"Ambassador Masao.  I extend my appreciation to you for helping, Akihito out."  Straightening up, Asami looked into those friendly, but business-like eyes.  "You have my warmest regards."

 

Bowing to him, Masao knew that the man would love to see Akihito, but he wished to speak to him first.  "Takaba-san is a most respectful person even in his current circumstance.  It is of no problem to me.  Still what is a problem is how he was abducted, but never reported in our own country.  Please shed a light on this with me."

 

Taking a seat to where he was told to, Asami sat down with ease.  "Everything happened in a blinding rush.  Akihito just happened to develop some pictures showing a few people, and this included one of my own guards, planting bombs around my main business.  Soon as he did this, he told me these people in tactical gear came on to my balcony of my penthouse."

 

"Is it true that he is in the process of moving in with you?"

 

Asami smiled.  "He was.  I was having a studio built into the penthouse for him."  He paused in case of more questions.  "After he informed me of these men, I told him to head into the panic room.  Soon as that happened a bomb went off in my own place."

 

Maseo nodded his head.  "It was a quick domino effect then."

 

"Indeed.  Because as soon and as my secretary, Kirishima left on my helicopter back to my penthouse."  He indicated Kei to his right, Asami continued.  "From there we landed and I told Akihito to come to the roof, but as soon as he did, Yuri Arbatrov came from behind and knocked him out.  He took him away and blew up my own penthouse in the process.  After, I came here.  Why I didn't enlist the police or anyone else?"  Asami paused as his jaw clenched.  "If I waited any longer, I was afraid that the one that I cherished the most would be gone from me forever."

 

There was the ring on the left finger.  Maseo could see that there was no holes in that story.  It was straight forward.  "I will not question how you were going about things in this country.  I will not.  I am just concerned about that man in the bedroom."  Hearing his own secretary coming in, Maseo glanced at him.  

 

Asami spotted the open affection between the secretary and Ambassador.  That was interesting, but not to the point of using against him.  

 

Standing up, Maseo smiled at Asami.  "I know you are far more concerned for him yourself.  Takaba-san is still asleep, but I'm sure he'll wake for you."

 

So Asami followed Maseo upstairs towards where his kitten stayed.  He stayed silent even as he finally entered the bedroom to find it dimly lit with his, Akihito softly slumbering.  Hearing the Ambassador leave him, Asami wandered up to the bed to lay beside him.  His kitten softly trembled and he made sure to keep him warm to the point it sounded like, Akihito actually began to purr.  

 

"My Akihito."  He whispered as he kissed the top of his head.

 

XXX

 

He grimaced, almost, at the two men in front of him.  One far more attractive than the other, but neither he would kick out of his bed so quickly either.  Mikhail studied his chances and found that he will just be himself:  Amazing.

 

"Now who picked the smaller straw to play with me first?"  Mikhail asked before settling on, Fei Long as he puckered his lips to make like he was kissing him.  

 

Fei Long casually pointed to Suoh to show it will be him.  After hearing about a short version of what occurred with his lover, Fei Long was just as curious himself.  

 

Mikhail smiled at Suoh.  "While you aren't truly my type, Suoh, I'll still have a go at you."  

 

Despising that wink, Suoh kept his face a mask of neutrality.  "Your father, Abram.  Did you know about his so-called reform farm?  The one where they took kids who were homosexual and abused them to make them straight again."

 

The smile disappeared and Mikhail's stomach flipped.  "That hell hole?  Yes!  Fuck if my father knew of what I truly wanted, you'd think I'd be walking around freely like this wanting to screw every beautiful man around?!"

 

"So you knew of this place, but are fine with keeping it in operations."

 

Fei Long raised his hand up to stop the questions.  "Your father is a much larger front in this mafia organization out here, isn't he?  He uses this farm as a front."

 

Mikhail was breathing hard.  "I thought you were figuring all this shit out when I saw your men getting info on what the hell I was doing with, Asami.  I mean hell I knew that crap, I just didn't know that your kidnapping was a front."  He tried to laugh, but he began to choke.  "But yeah.  The men my father has with him are far worse than what I have.  What even what you have, Fei."  His eyes met Suoh's.  "Or even Asami's.  They are really sadistic bastards to the point that those parents don't know what they are signing until it is too late."  He choked again.  "If the reason you are asking me this question is because you know someone who came from there, that means they are fucked, or their parents are already fucked."

 

Suoh narrowed his eyes.  "How many men does he have in his network?"

 

"Last I counted was over seven thousand men.  There is also some in America."  Mikhail appeared so grave.  "Perhaps I should have just went to Asami instead of taking that pretty boy."

 

"Perhaps you should have.  Still he will need to talk to you after he is done with his business."  Suoh turned away to walk out the door to speak to Kirishima.  

 

To hear such heavy footsteps from that man was so unusual for Fei Long that he finally stood up.  He walked towards Mikhail to touch the side of his face.  "Did your brother know of this business?"

 

"Yes and he agreed with my father up until he fell in love with, Akihito."  Mikhail breathed out.  

 

Fei Long kneeled down to whisper.  "You really sure he doesn't know of your true desires?"  His hand continued to tease the other.  "You certain?"

 

Those blue eyes were entranced as he stared into the other's.  "Once.  I was young and he made sure that I wouldn't feel this way for men.  He had me watch between a boy and a man punishing him.  The boy was so bloodied from his back and his anus."  Traces of tears flowed down.  "I would never approve of rape and that is what that guy was doing.  When I came upstairs I swore to my dad I wouldn't do it, but I lied.  I had to.  I had to so I can live."

He sniffed.  "I remember him asking the boy over and over if it felt good.  Kept saying his name over and over.  I will never forget that name either.  His name was Izanagi."

 

Wiping the tears away from Mikhail's face, Fei Long turned his head slightly to see the look of horror and anger in, Suoh's eyes.  That's the name of his lover, he guessed.

 

XXX

 

The warmth.  The scent.  The familiarity.  Akihito snuggled closer to the bulk.  To feel that hand brush down his spine made him quirk his lips up into a smile.  He brushed his leg up to find it against expensive feeling fabric.  Oh he hoped this wasn't a dream.  

 

His eyes opened and there were the golden eyes gazing back at him.  "Please tell me this isn't the drugs."  He begged.

 

No words as Asami kissed him.  No this wasn't a dream.  This was incredibly tangible as they both increased their kissing.  Akihito loved feeling those hands in his hair.  On his body.  He whispered to him wanting more of him.  

 

"Better than alcohol."  Akihito kissed him happily on his lips.  "Better than those shitty date-rape drugs they kept forcing in me.  What the fuck is wrong with people?!"  He kissed him again.

 

That had Asami rolling him back on his back to cup that face.  "Did they...."

 

Akihito shook his head.  "No.  All they did was force the drugs on me.  I kept fighting it and Yuri never did anything more but feed me and allow me to use the bathroom."  He grabbed his tie.  "All I kept thinking about was you and getting free."

 

"Kitten."  Asami breathed out as he made sure the door was locked.  

 

"Will I be addicted to these drugs forever?"

 

He moved the covers down to lower his bottoms.  Bringing himself up, Asami swiftly removed them completely before moving his sleeves up.  "Rest assured that I will have you addicted to only me."

 

To feel those lips on his cock once more, Akihito spread his legs out to even the satisfaction of, Asami as he played with his puckered entrance.  He wanted to be ready now.  He wanted to be taken till he found tears streaming down his face.  

 

"They destroyed my ring in front of me."

 

Coming back up to kiss him, Asami had to ease him.  "We are already bonded together.  That was them being petty."  Kissing him once more, he made a promise.  "We'll pick up the next set together.  Will you love that?"

 

Wiping his tears away, Akihito nodded his head.  "Yes."

 

"Good.  Then no more tears on this.  We are still as one."  Moving back down to where he was before, Asami licked up that shaft again.

 

"I love you, Ryuichi."

 

That stopped him.  Asami knew deep down how, Akihito felt for him, but to hear those words spoken so beautifully had him coming back up to him.  "I love you too, Akihito.  We are truly one."

 

Legs around his waist, Akihito smiled.  "No more foreplay.  Fill me up inside.  I'm getting impatient."

 

Getting up to remove his clothes, Asami positioned himself between those legs.  "You might regret that decision after you feel my impatience."

 

Shrugging, Akihito couldn't help but tease.  "Your old.  What can you do to me anyhow?"  At the first thrust, Aki grinned in spite of the pain.  "Is that all you have?"  Another pump.  "Oh you are slowing down, bastard."

 

Moving down to wrap his arms around that lithe body, Asami countered back.  "You'll regret challenging me."  Mouth trapping Akihito's, Asami had to ensure that not everyone in the Embassy could hear his kitten's loud sounds of ecstasy as he pounded into him.  

 

No, this was for his ears only now.

 

XXX

 

Yuri felt a jerk to his shirt collar from behind before he was hauled in unceremoniously into a limo where his own father sat staring him down coldly.  As he tried to make it to sit on the seat, his father pushed him down to the floor by his foot.  

 

"Stay."  He spoke to him like a dog.  "Robert.  Take us to the Farm."

 

Icicles formed along his spine at the mentioning of that place.  Does his father know of his newfound lust for men now?  Yuri should curse someone else for this, not Akihito.  He couldn't punish nor curse him in spite of what he did to get away.  

 

"Why?"  Yuri wondered with all the confidence in the world he could muster.

 

Abram didn't answer his son as they continued in silence.  He wasn't ignorant of the fear in those eyes.  Fear that wasn't there when he was a child.  "You afraid, Yuri?"  He chuckled darkly loving this atmosphere.

 

Yuri honestly believed that compared to their father, him and Mikhail's mafia were Euro Disneyland in comparison.

 

XXX

 

Akihito groaned as someone knocked on the door.  Already Asami was up with his clothes on to answer it to find, Kirishima stepping inside to give him a quick nod of the head.  

 

"Nice to see you again, Kirishima."  Akihito said with a lazy wave of his hand.  

 

Knowing what occurred in this room, Kirishima didn't want to guess if he had any more in the lack of clothing under those sheets.  "Takaba-san.  Kristen was delighted to hear that you made your escape."

 

"I'm glad you guys told her.  She would have busted your head wide open if you didn't."  Aki teased.

 

Adjusting his glasses, Kirishima guessed that.  "I promised her I would tell her and I did."

 

Letting those formalities get out-of-the-way, Asami questioned his secretary.  "What did Suoh say?"

 

Serious once more, Kirishima told him what Mikhail said to him.  "So he was merely using you to take down his father."

 

Frustrated, Asami went over to his kitten to give him a kiss.  "Please rest some more.  I need to know what Mikhail's brain damage is about."

 

Akihito grabbed him.  "Is he really responsible for what he did to, Alistair?"

 

Kirishima answered him instead.  "Seems to be so.  Mikhail mentioned his real name and Suoh heard him.  Mikhail saw his punishment when they were both young."

 

Seeing the weight on those shoulders, Asami took him by the arms gently.  "Listen to me.  We will be handling all of this.  We will make sure to stop this so your friend and others won't be punished anymore."

 

"I know you are also doing it because of the large army."  

 

His Akihito was wise indeed as he kissed him.  "You already knew before I could answer this."  

 

"Please be careful, Ryu.  We just got back together.  I don't want to lose you."  Akihito pleaded with him.  "I know you are tough, but please.  For me."

 

"I can't refuse my kitten."  

 

XXX

 

"Don't look outside."

 

Alistair jerked at the sound of that smooth voice.  "Sorry.  It is just that..."

 

Kuroda patted the sofa before sitting in the chair across from it.  The poor lad had been so skittish since that man into his life, that he couldn't blame him.  After hearing it all, Kuroda wanted to protect the poor kid.  

 

"You have any idea how strong and brave you were to escape in the condition that you were in?"  Kuroda started off with.  "Broken bones and bleeding.  You are a survivor.  Are you even proud of this?"

 

Alistair grabbed a pillow to clutch against him.  "I know I've made a great living by what was given to me.  I'm grateful for the extended family that I found on the way.  I'm happy I'm with, Kazumi now."

 

"But are you even proud of yourself?"

 

"Yes."  Alistair swallowed.  "When Kazumi taught me those things to school myself, I didn't think I could do it until I was faced against that man again."

 

"Why was that?"  

 

"Because of what I have accomplished for myself."  Alistair answered with more confidence.  "I didn't see it all until recently."

 

Kuroda allowed himself to smile for the man.  "Why?"

 

"Because I continued to be plagued by those thoughts.  That past.  I know I still am, but that isn't me.  It may be a part of my life I was forced into, but it really isn't the real me."

 

"And who taught you this?"  

 

"Kazumi."

 

Kuroda shook his head slowly as he said the next words slowly.  "Wrong."  Suddenly he arched his eyebrow up.  

 

Alistair felt a new flashback happening.  A much happier one.  A healthier one.  "Me."

 

"Because it was you who got yourself out of that place.  It is you who is still surviving."  Standing up, Kuroda went over to him as if he was a father speaking to his son.  "You must remember this always.  When you think everything is at its lowest point, or when you don't feel confident in yourself, think of that."

 

Turning his head to him, Alistair smiled.  "Are you a dad?"

 

"No."

 

"You'd make a good one."

 

Warmed by that thought, Kuroda patted his head.  "Please be aware of the windows and doors.  I'm not sure if they followed us so I'd rather be safe than sorry."

 

"I know, but I was struck by inspiration and I found myself at the window."  Alistair shrugged.  "I do this a lot at my home."

 

"Inspiration is fine, but not when we are trying to protect you."  Kuroda wrapped his arm around his shoulder protectively.  

 

From the darkened threshold, Kristen smiled.  Shinji did really act like a father to him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, DUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!! 
> 
> Sorry. Well now there is a much larger picture here where Mikhail just revealed something about his dad's business and his own mafia. Yeah his logic wasn't great in what he was doing with, Asami. Asami will get to the bottom of this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Asami and Aki had a nice reunited time together. 
> 
> Also Yuri was taken by his father and not all looked too good for him.

There was no struggle as the man was tied up against the stake.  There was no more fear.  No more of anything else as he stayed there to await the punishment before him.  Another man entered, one in which was the same height as himself.  Someone far harsher of appearance than himself due to the atmosphere he immersed himself into.  

 

His father had decided to long abandon his own mother in favor of furthering himself.  He already had the sons he so wanted, but these sons didn't yet to have heirs of their own.  That began to greatly unnerve him.  Mikhail appeared to be more flamboyant in how he conducted his business.  While Yuri was more undercover about it.  While it served them both greatly, it still made Abram curious.

 

"Now why take Asami's whore and treat him so kindly?"  Abram wondered as he brought his rod forward to stick at, Yuri.  "Fags are not to be treated as such.  You should know this.  Why?"

 

Yuri answered him.  "That may be so, but we needed him for the long game.  A game to help take down that organization completely.  To weaken.  To conquer."  He had to be concise now.  His father will know if he began to lie.  "You do know how homo's have invaded that country."

 

"I do."

 

"Than take out that number one and there you have it."  Yuri told him almost like a soldier.

 

Abram moved closer.  "And you have fallen for that man?  This whore."

 

Snorting at that, Yuri practically spat.  "Never."

 

"Good."  Turning slowly on his heel, Abram kept his eye on his son.  "Still, I will remind you what will happen to you if you don't remember to stay straight."  

 

In came young teenagers.  All of them with fair skin and blondish type hair.  They didn't look like Akihito, but they had the appearance.  Yuri had to keep himself in check as the punishments commenced.  On the inside, it turned his stomach, but on the outside, he acted like nothing was happening.  

 

XXX

 

To feel that hand touch him, Yoh opened his mouth up slightly as he allowed it to tip his head back.  That voice speak had him voicing his own answer in response to, Fei Long's question.  "Yes I'm jealous."

 

There was nothing romantic happening between them, but Fei Long had been flirting with him for the past few months on and off.  There was the question on how wise it was to pursue anything romantic with a subordinate.  "I'm not doing anything more with Mikhail other than a simple kiss."

 

Yoh opened his eyes up.  "We need to continue our work."  He felt his zipper going down.  "Master?"

 

Reaching inside his pants, Fei Long stepped closer to bring their bodies more in touch as he began to stroke him.  "I would never do this with Mikhail."  He whispered into his ear as the rush of unsteady breathing went past his own neck from, Yoh.  "The only reason why I got so close to him was to subdue him and tie him up."

 

He grabbed his arm to keep himself steady.  "Master."

 

That didn't do for Fei Long as he moved the collar of his shirt down to mark the man as his own.  "When we are like this, call me by my name."  

 

"Fei."  Yoh gasped as he reaching his peak.  "Long.  I'm coming."

 

Never one for messes, Fei Long moved down to his knees to take the swollen member in his mouth to accept the seed.  He let it spurt in his mouth and he swallowed it as he continued to taste him.  When he was done, he gave one last flick before standing up to kiss Yoh fully on the mouth.  This was the kiss that meant something more.  

 

Yoh collapsed against the wall breathing hard.  His penis now limp, he wondered what now?

 

"I marked you as my own.  Still don't think that I'm cheating on you when I subdue Mikhail once more."  Fei Long informed him as a coy smirk showed on his beautiful face before he left.  

 

XXX

 

"Man you might be a handsome guy, but I have never felt the need to bed you."  Responded Mikhail as he watched the cool guy routine of Asami as he came in to sit down with his two best men beside him.  "I don't know!  Just never that itch.  You know."  Spotting Fei Long as he entered gracefully, he smiled.  "Him on the other hand:  Yes!"

 

Asami never felt the need either as he listened to him.  "We've worked together many times in the past.  Why do all this in order to get a larger army to take down daddy?"

 

It was such a condescending voice that it almost reminded him of his own father.  Mikhail bristled a little.  "Because why would you care?"

 

Suoh spoke up.  "The one you witnessed being punished a long time back is someone we know personally."

 

His eyes widened before he leaned forward.  "Is he all right?  If you know him then he got away, right?"

 

At spotting the honest concern, Asami replied.  "I don't expect you to know how I run things exactly or where my head lies, but there is something everyone does know."  His hands went out to touch both, Kirishima and Suoh's arms on either side of him.  "They'll do anything for me and I do likewise for them.  So that means I will help only for Izanaga and even for Akihito."

 

Mikhail blinked.  "They are friends?"

 

"Indeed."

 

He began to breathe hard again.  "Protect them more heavily than you think.  My father doesn't think kindly of those who escape him."

 

"What of Izanaga's parents?"  Suoh wondered.

 

"They would be dead.  My father has each parents signing something.  All their money will belong to him now.  No one will question too much of their deaths if you have someone keeping up with the social media nowadays."  Mikhail answered even as they all heard a ruckus in the background.  "Not like my father needs to do that.  His army is fucking sadistic."

 

Yoh came in to toss someone before them.  "He has information on Yuri."

 

Breathing hard, the man was turning his head all around.  There was his boss in the chair tied up.  Asami and Fei Long questioning him, and Abram back in the picture.  "Fuck!"

 

"Where is my brother?"  Mikhail questioned in a panic.

 

Asami spoke up next in a far more dangerous tone.  "Yes.  Where is that bastard?"

 

The man turned to Mikhail.  "He is with your father.  He caught him.  I was nearby when he did it.  Your father wasn't nice about it."

 

"Then let him be punished."  Asami said.

 

Mikhail shook his head.  "No matter how you feel about him, my brother will protect Akihito with his very life.  I'm the one who continued to order for that boy to be drugged.  As much as you hate him, you will need him.  He has the skills."

 

XXX

 

She had decided to wear shoes from now on to wander the house.  She wasn't the paranoid type even as she stilled herself in the hallway.  Her ears perked and her feet aimed themselves in a direction she knew she would have to head in.  That's when the hairs in the back of her neck stood up and she heard the smashing of the windows followed by canisters that were releasing white smoke.  

 

Kristen instantly covered her nose and mouth to head into, Alistair's room.  Thankfully, Kuroda already came out with his gun in hand.  She ran to grab Alistair's scarf to wrap it around his face.  "Keep it there and don't take it off.  Stick close."  She whispered as she tossed him his boots and jacket.  "Quick."

 

Kuroda was already shooting someone as he tossed her a gun.  "Here!"

 

No words as she turned to fire her own gun at someone approaching from, Alistair's window.  Where are the outside guards?

 

XXX

 

This is becoming a more highly involved mess.  Kirishima was trying to keep things to himself even as his phone vibrated and he lifted it up to answer.  "What?  And do you know about the people inside?"

 

Suoh and Asami turned their heads at the question.

 

XXX

 

"Damn.  They are really coming in."  Kristen said as they continued on.  

 

A few of the guards entered to act as cover, but the mess she spotted outside was absolutely gruesome.  Asami's own men were brought down by savages it seemed.  Hearing the most painful shriek even had, Kuroda shaking something out of his system.  

 

Alistair had been silent as it all was going down.  He watched them fight with bullets and the others fight with other means.  When he spotted a familiar someone from his past, he didn't know what possessed him until it happened.  

 

He lost two of his most favorite long-handled paint brushes in the sockets of one man's face.  Alistair looked at his companions innocently as they paused to gape at him.  "These are the Farm's men.  They are the worse and will eat your heart out."  He shuddered as he came between them once more.  "Literally."

 

Kuroda kicked at the latest man before shooting him.  "Killing with brushes.  Artists aren't weaklings.  Let them know that."  

 

"Oh well you want to hear about photographers and other types?  They have a few stories to tell you."  Kristen said as they began to leave the hallway.

 

"Can we do that after we are done with this?"  Alistair wondered as he slashed someone at their neck with an exacto knife.

 

Hearing a series of human clicking with their tongue.  Alistair tried not to react.  Tickings happened here and there throughout the house along with the clicking.  His eyes became large knowing what was about to go down.  The guards, Kuroda, and Kristen were all busy fighting so they had no idea.  Soon there was one repeated word all around.

 

"Punishment."  

 

It felt like it was echoing and Alistair was fighting the urge to cry.  When he felt strong but spindly hands touch him, he reacted to the point of yelping.  This brought laughter before his real name was called out over and over again.

 

"Izanaga."

 

Kuroda took a hold of him to bring him close.  "Fight against them."  He whispered into his ear.

 

Alistair nodded as they kept moving till he saw the one who spotted him in the store.  The one who did all his punishment.  

 

"Come with us, Izanaga."  The man licked his lips.  "The pretty woman and even tough guy will be spared if you do."  He paused to wave his hands to bring in all of his men into the room.  "Abram only wants you back.  Asami has already been warned enough by the death of his men."

 

"Don't."  Kristen whispered to her friend and adoptive brother.  "Please."

 

"We can still do this."  Kuroda knew the odds of all of this regardless.  

 

Alistair closed his eyes before he walked forward.  "I will do everything that you want in exchange for their lives."  He heard the protests behind him, and he ignored them.

 

The man touched himself as he grinned.  "Abram wants you and we will let them go.  I swear it."

 

He wandered closer to this man.  His fear showing.  Alistair didn't want to be here.  He thought about, Kazumi before he spoke.  "I look forward to punishment, Sir."  

 

The toothy disgusted grin was soon wiped off the moment, Alistair swiped his throat with the same exacto knife before stabbing him in the eye with a paint brush.  

 

Kristen heard a helicopter flying in just then and when it was told that it was for them, Kuroda quickly grabbed her, and Alistair to whisk them away as even more guards began to come in to fight the savages.  

 

Running to the helicopter, they hopped in, and were quickly flown out of there in the midst of flying bullets.  As the pilot informed Kirishima over the line that they were safely out of there, Kristen finally had to ask.

 

"Where in the hell did you get the balls?"  

 

Alistair brought his head down.  "Kazumi taught me some things at home.  Taught me to use the things around me for self-defense."

 

Wrapping her arm around him, Kristen smiled.  "I'm so happy he did, but man that was something else."

 

XXX

 

Kirishima hung up the phone before he relayed the message.  "Kristen, Kuroda, and Alistair have made it out of the house.  There seems to be a lot of guards that we have lost."  His eyes met up with, Suoh's.  "Alistair actually killed some himself.  With paint brushes and an exacto knife.  Pretty talented."

 

Suoh swelled up with some pride there, but it wasn't too good that they were found.  

 

"Best place to keep them now is on the moon."  Mikhail stated just as his ropes were taken off, and he stood up.  

 

Asami had been listening and thinking as this was all going down.  To have a guard contact them in the middle of the skirmish, and them listening in wasn't fun in particular for them.  Now knowing how Abram wanted what was his.  Or what he believed was his.  

 

He walked up to, Mikhail.  "You will absolutely team up to do this.  No tricks.  Just all this to take your father down."

 

Serious, Mikhail nodded his head.  "Yes.  We just need to take away some of my dad's strongholds in order to get to his major haul."

 

"I agree."  Asami always enjoyed taking out things to weaken others.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My girlfriend is not only my co-writer, but she is also a painter. She is also disabled. She is a person who uses everything around her as a weapon if she needs it. I've seen her use her cane. I've seen her use her paint brushes. I haven't seen her use her exacto knife, but I know in her work, that sucker is mighty sharp. 
> 
> Just letting you know that with Alistair using his tools of the trade as weapons is possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter Fei Long got a little frisky with Yoh
> 
> After their safe-house was compromised, Kuroda and Kristen witnessed some impressive skills from Alistair.

Akihito woke up with a beautiful teenage girl beside him blushing before she presented him breakfast.  He sat up to accept it with a thanks, but for the life of him he still had no idea what to think of blushing girls.  

 

"Greetings.  My name is Lily.  I'm the Ambassador's daughter.  I'm a huge fan of yours, Takaba-san.  I want to be a photographer just like you."  She grinned happily.  "I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

 

Swallowing his eggs, Akihito took a sip of his orange juice.  "Hello Lily.  It's fine.  It gets boring just lying around."

 

"I can imagine.  I would go nuts.  For me, I am always out with my friends, or I'm out trying to take pictures.  Still my pictures aren't even as close to yours."  

 

Finding a need for a distraction, Akihito had a feeling she was here to pick his brain.  "Do you want to show me what you shot so far?"

 

As if the lights in her eyes couldn't shine any brighter, Lily's did.  "Could I?  That will be amazing.  I'll be right back."  Then she was gone.

 

XXX

 

Mikhail sat in one of the rooms solemnly as he thought about his brother.  No word still from him.  It had been too long already.  For so long, Yuri knew of what he was, and while he thought his desires were disgusting, he never once tried to change him.  Yuri just tried to make him stop saying too much.  

 

Yuri was supportive in his own way of his true nature and still loved him.  Their own father would hate their youngest for loving men, and Yuri always protected him.  

 

"Still nothing from the spies that were sent."

 

Mikhail sniffed the air.  "I want to hear good news from the angels voice.  Not bad news."  

 

Fei Long glided towards the sorrowful man.  "No good comes from thinking these dark thoughts."

 

"Then comfort me in a way that will help me instead of with just mere words."  Mikhail lifted his head up to meet that face.  "Even as beautiful as your words can be, I also want those arms around me."

 

Tempting as it were, Fei Long had to relent as he sat as far from the man as possible.  "I can't be the only one."

 

"You are."

 

He turned his face forward as his heart thumped hard against his chest.  "I marked another."  Feeling a sudden weight on his lap, Fei Long moved away.  "You are just weak now due to your brother."

 

Mikhail grabbed his hand as he pulled him towards him.  "Yes and no.  I want you.  Everyone else is nothing to me."

 

Removing his hand, Fei Long was shocked to find himself on the same bench seat he had vacated with a hungry russian on top of him.  "Mikhail.  Don't."

 

Not listening, Mikhail lowered himself down to release him from his confines.  "Yes."  He breathed out hastily as he tasted him.  "You are already so hard for me."

 

Yoh was busy locating Fei Long to hand him some information when he came across heavy breathing.  Stepping into the room to find Mikhail having sex with Fei Long, Yoh went to stone even as Mikhail looked at him.  

 

"Your brother was deposited off the same street he was last picked up from.  They are bringing him here now."  Yoh didn't even pass a glance to his master before he departed.  He will now conduct all this business this way with a stony irony.

 

Not even picking up his bed mate's distress at the moment, Mikhail continued having his way with his conquest till they both reached their climax.  "Oh Fei.  You've made me so happy.  It feels like with you, I get my brother back at the same time.  Thank you, Lover."  Kissing him, Mikhail stood up to do himself up.  "I'll see you later.  I'll spend more time with you later.  Promise."

 

Laying there in distress, Fei Long slowly sat up as he replayed Yoh's expression.  To see that handsome face so torn up, killed him inside that he just sat there uncaring about his appearance.  

 

XXX

 

It had been an hour of Akihito looking over each photo that, Lily took.  He had a comment on each one with one overall comment to her.  "You do show incredible promise in you. How does your father feel about you wanting this career?  It can be very challenging."

 

"He says to never give up on my dreams and if I want to pursue this, than do it."  Lily answered happily.  "My mother always encouraged me up until the day she passed away.  She told me to never give up."  Picking up an envelope she removed a photograph of a woman in the garden.  "I took that of my mom before she got worse.  I was named after her favorite flower."

 

Examining the photograph it was filled with so much love.  "She is stunning."  Akihito stated as he lifted it up.  "You really shouldn't hide this."

 

"I don't want to make my father sad.  I know he misses her."  Taking the photo, Lily held it gingerly.  "He may love someone new now, and it is in secret, but I know he misses her."

 

"Still, you shouldn't hide it."

 

Getting up, Lily turned to face her father.  "Daddy!  I was just..."

 

Maseo was smiling gently away at his daughter as he took the photo from her to check it.  "When I look at you, you are her mirror image.  To hide this would to be hiding you."  Giving the photo back, Maseo kissed her temple.  "And that would be a crime."

 

Akihito bowed his head down to try to give them some privacy.  He missed his family and friends.  He missed Asami.  He was getting sick of sitting idle.  

 

"Takaba-san?"

 

Akihito lifted his head up to see that Lily and Maseo were looking at him together.  "Yes, Ambassador?"

 

"I have your passport and Asami Ryuichi will be arriving very soon."  Coming closer Maseo offered his hand.  "I appreciate everything that you said to Lily."

 

Taking his hand, Akihito bowed his head.  "And I appreciate everything you have done for me.  As for Lily, she does show promise.  I do know of someone who can greatly help her with her talent."

 

"That will be good to have.  I want my daughter in trusted hands."  

 

"He was my sensei.  I trust him with my life since he helped give me my life."  Akihito hinted.

 

Understanding, Maseo dismissed himself before he had to attend to other matters of business once more.

 

XXX

 

"Yuri!!"

 

Feeling his brother's arms clamp around him in a strangling hug, Yuri found that the ropes that were once tied around him a less snugger fit.  "Fuck!  Come on.  This is embarrassing.  Let go!"

 

"Oh come on.  I'm happy.  I was afraid after hearing that dad had you that.."  Feeling himself being pushed away, Mikhail chuckled.  "Well you know."

 

Yuri grunted.  "Well yeah he thought I gone gay so he thought to show me punishment.  I had to show my game face when all them kids were all fair-haired boys."

 

Breathing hard, Mikhail wanted to show his game face, but wanted a distraction instead.  "Well hey now!"  Getting pulled back into a hard chest, Mikhail coughed.  "Yuri?"

 

He whispered into the tuft of hair.  "I know it is hard for you, Mik.  It was hard for me to see it this time around.  I had to act tough to get out of there to come back to you.  We have to stop dad.  I've always protected you before, and I'll keep protecting you."

 

"I know.  I know."  Mikhail hit that arm of his.  "I'm glad of that even when I'm the biggest pain in the ass."

 

Grinning, Yuri hit him back.  "Oh you know it.  Now tell me what has gone on here."

 

"Well we have joined forces with, Asami and Fei Long.  So don't be surprised if Asami wants to kick your ass for what you did."  Hitting his brother one last time, Mikhail pulled him with him.

 

XXX

 

"Damn it, Asami.  I am fine.  I am just going crazy now doing nothing here."  Akihito had been pacing ever since this conversation has started.  "Thank you for continuing to protect my cousin and Alistair.  Thank you.  Still, I want out of here.  I'm fine."  

 

Standing there calmly taking his now wildcat's temper, Asami let him spew out.  "You do know how dangerous it is if I do allow you to leave with me."  He stated.

 

"Ugh!"  Akihito grabbed his arms.  "It doesn't seem like these fuckers even give a shit about where they go to get what they want.  So let me be with you.  I can protect myself.  I fucking managed to get away from, Yuri by myself."

 

"Yuri will be at that headquarters.  Will you be comfortable with that?"  

 

"Yes!"  He quickly answered.  

 

Asami was actually surprised by that.  "And why is that?"

 

Akihito took his hand gently.  "You know why that is, Ryuichi.  I told you everything once we reunited.  Remember that the only person who could only make me feel this way is you.  No one else will ever compare."

 

"I know this, Akihito.  I'm actually more worried about this other threat."

 

"I know.  I actually do understand, but if anything more were to happen to these people here, I won't forgive myself."  Akihito said waving towards the building next to him.  "That girl in there lost her mother not too long ago.  I won't handle that guilt if more happened."

 

Gazing hard at him, Asami swore he was breathing harder himself before he took him behind his neck to give him a bruising kiss.  "Since you are coming along, I want you to listen to everything that I say.  We are walking in dangerous territory."

 

"I guess you want to give me some s and m later on then."  Akihito teased.

 

"Don't tempt me."  

 

XXX

 

Yoh didn't mind sharing a room with another.  The person was from, Mikhail's gang but he was an awfully chummy person from Sweden that made him curious on why he ended up here instead of staying where he was.  

 

Yanec mentioned how he wanted to have a more exciting life, so he thought that it would be here.  

 

Well it seemed to be shaping up to be more of an exciting life with how everything was growing out of proportion now.  He thought life was exciting before, but that was simple.  This was just out of control.  

 

"Ah I'm glad to have found you here, Yoh.  I've been looking for you."

 

"Well you found me, Master.  Is there a task you need me to do?  Like make you tea?"  

 

To hear such coldness from him, Fei Long approached in hopes that he would hear him out.  "It was unintentional."

 

Yoh decided that he shouldn't give any excuses.  "You are my master and I am merely a subordinate.  You do not need to offer me any excuses to me on why you were having intimate relations with, Arbatrov.  Just know that I will not stand in your way."

 

"That is true, but you were given a place by my side."  Fei Long offered.  

 

"Two leaders should stand side by side together.  Not a leader with his subordinate.  I understand, Master."

 

"Yoh."

 

Getting up, Yoh squared his shoulders.  "In this, I will fight till the end, but after it is all done with, I will ask Asami if I may rejoin him once more, and return to Japan.  I will still be your loyal soldier till the very end of this."

 

Fei Long opened his mouth to speak.  "My feelings for you are real."

 

"Permission to speak?"  At the nod, Yoh did.  "Then why did you have sex with, Mikhail after what you said to me?"

 

XXX

 

"Whoo hoo hoo!!!  What do they call this now?  A Mexican stand-off?  A Japanese-Russian stand-off?"  Mikhail was amused by how Asami and Akihito were glaring at his brother from across the room.  "Holy fuck!!!  I want to call this many things.  A fight at the A-Ok Corral.  No that doesn't sound right."

 

Yuri gritted his teeth as he glared at his brother.  "Mikhail, you really can be an idiot at times."

 

"Oh come on, Yuri.  I'm just trying to fight off the tension here.  I just know that Asami here wants to still knock your block off for what you did to his precious club and home."

 

"Correction."  Asami interrupted.  "While true I wouldn't mind doing the first part, the second part is untrue.  I can rebuild those two items.  I just want to kill you for what you were trying to do with, Akihito."

 

Yuri glanced away as Mikhail strutted forward.  "Hey, hey, hey!  I'm the one who drugged him.  Hit me."  Of course Asami did, landing him straight on the ground.  "Well I didn't think you would actually do it."

 

Off in the corner in the room, Yoh stifled a chuckle at seeing that before he resumed his normal stance again. 

 

"Let him hit me.  I deserve any punishment he wants to give me."  Yuri stated as he came closer.  "I honestly wasn't about to force myself on him.  I'd rather have him give himself to me, but that is futile knowing how he looked at me with hate."  Touching his head where he was hit, Yuri smiled at, Akihito.  "No one has ever thought about using a toilet tank before.  That was smart."

 

Watching Mikhail begin to get up, Akihito decided to hit him instead.  "That is forcing the drugs on me in such a shitty way.  I'm normally a forgiving person, but that was really fucked."  Stepping away, he decided to put some distance between him, and Yuri for now.  

 

Smirking, Asami thought it would be better to show his kitten where they would be staying.  "That was perfect."  He whispered.  "Let me reward you later."

 

Helping his brother up, Yuri kinda chuckled at his brother's pout.  "The toilet tank cover, not so bad now."  He said as he spotted the forming bruise on his brother's face.  "Come on.  Let's put some ice on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While one of us hates romantic triangles, the other one is devious enough to do it to Fei Long. 
> 
> Thought Yoh would appreciate a little hitting action done on Mikhail. That one was courtesy of the one who hates the romantic triangles. 
> 
> Also right now we can't decide where we want to locate, Kuroda, Kristen, and Alistair. While it would be nice for Kristen and Alistair to be with their partners, it would be way too dangerous for them. So anyone have any suggestions, you can say it. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Suoh shook his head as he repeated the instructions patiently to Akihito once more.  He knew the young man was quick to learn, he was still a little slow from had happened to him with, Arbatrov.  Just sluggish in some of his movements as he performed clumsily again.

 

"Takaba-san."  Suoh hated to speak slowly to him.  "Are you frustrated right now?"

 

Akihito was breathing hard from so much overexertion.  "Yes."

 

"Explain to me why that is."

 

"Because I feel that in the few days that I was under those drugs and the few days of recovery that I've been in a year worth of, hell."  Akihito said as he dragged the last word out.  "I know I'm pushing myself.  I'm pushing myself because this isn't how I am.  I'm use to being out and about.  I've always been athletic."

 

Examining his form and seeing the physical, Suoh knew by all the stories that he all he did for all his shots that he was into the physical.  "Don't worry about all of that.  That will bounce back.  Your body will remember.  It always does.  Right now it is still recovering."

 

Taking a deep breath in and out, Akihito had to ask, "Did you do all this with, Alistair?"

 

"Yes, and he really took to the training pretty well by what I heard."  Suoh grinned proudly.  

 

"I know you miss him."

 

"I do."

 

"Did you ever train with, Asami?"

 

Suoh's grin disappeared.  "Yes.  We all did."

 

"And?"

 

Suoh resumed his previous training stance.  "We all lost.  Now let us resume."

 

Lifting up his eyebrow, Akihito wondered if Ryuichi would want to train with him too.  "I'm ready."

 

Fei Long showed himself fully in the room with a cool smile on his face.  "I do see great potential in you, Takaba Akihito.  Suoh is an excellent fighter indeed.  Even Kirishima is brutal in his own need.  Calculating to the last degree."  

 

Finding himself face to face with the one he photographed, what seemed like, years ago, Akihito bowed to Fei Long.  "Hello to you too, Fei Long."

 

"Glad to see that you already know who I am, but of course you do since you are the one who photographed my back that day."  Fei Long cocked his head to the side as he took the man's arm in his hand to test the strength in it.  "Don't worry, I'm just testing your strength.  Nothing more to it.  I have done this with my own adoptive son back home plenty of times."

 

Swallowing, Akihito wasn't nervous about what he was doing.  "Ryuichi told me who you were.  I didn't know that day."

 

Lifting his eyes up cooly, Fei Long smirked.  "Oh I figured that.  Don't worry.  I'm not upset by it any longer.  As it is, I'm not upset by your friend covering the story since he is sub par at best.  Still he would be since I toss breadcrumbs elsewhere."

 

"Just don't hurt him.  Mitarai can be a pest at times, but he means well."  Akihito warned.  "He wants to marry his girlfriend one day."

 

"Don't worry yourself, my cute..."  Hearing a clearing of a throat, Fei Long glared at Suoh.  "I won't.  Don't worry."  Stepping back he began a position.  "Now copy each pose that I do."

 

It was more than an hour with Asami being busy with, Kirishima and Mikhail before he had any time to see how his kitten was doing with, Suoh.  Stepping into the room he was pleased to see how well, Akihito was doing.  Just surprised to see that Fei Long was there.  Still it was nice that both, Suoh and himself were taking turns with him.

 

"How is the student doing?"  Asami questioned as he continued to lean against the wall.  

 

Suoh addressed him first.  "Fast learner in my opinion.  I'm not too worried about him."

 

Fei Long answered as well.  "More training and he'll become even faster than this."

 

At seeing his kitten panting, Asami knew that this was too much now.  "I have no doubt about that."  Approaching Akihito, he wrapped his arm around his waist.  "Would you like a shower?"

 

Snorting, Akihito wanted to slap him away, but merely just put his head against his chest.  "Massage.  Shower.  Sleep.  Food.  Something around that order."  He looked at the other two guys in the room.  "Thanks for helping me.  Can't wait to learn more."  

 

"We'll take this up for tomorrow."  Suoh promised.  "Just build up that strength first."

 

Nodding his head in silent thanks to Fei Long, Asami escorted his kitten away so he can spoil him a little.  "You looked sexy in there."

 

"Pfft.  Everything is sex to you."  Akihito grunted.  "Perverted bastard."

 

Chuckling, Asami enjoyed listening to his lover mumble more incoherent thoughts out loud.  

 

XXX

 

Speaking into the phone privately, Yoh smiled at the joke that was given to him by the other person.  "Where did you learn such a tasteless joke, Tao?  What would Fei Long say to this?"  Hearing the answer, he had to promise not to utter a word.  "You have my word that I won't say anything to him.  No, I swear it."

 

"Yoh, who are you speaking to?"  

 

Frowning, Yoh replied.  "It is Tao, Master.  Would you care to speak to him?"

 

Missing the boy greatly, Fei Long accepted the phone.  "I would be most pleased to.  Thank you."  Talking into the phone, he greeted Tao.  "How is my sweet Tao?"

 

"I'm good.  I miss you and Yoh so much.  When do you think that you will be back?"  Tao inquired with great enthusiasm.

 

Seeing his roommate, Yoh wandered off to see what he wanted as Fei Long had his conversation.  "What is it that you wanted, Yanec?"

 

"Have you thought of my offer from last night?"  

 

Vulnerable as he may be, Yoh needed to decline.  "I have and I respectfully decline.  It isn't like you aren't attractive.  You are quite attractive.  It is just that my heart is completely tied up."

 

Hearing that his heart was still tied up on the phone, Yanec moved in closer to kiss the man on the lips.  While finding no resistance, he found no response leading him to give him another chaste kiss.  "Just something I needed to do.  I know I hardly know you, but you really are a handsome man."

 

"Thank you.  It does feel nice to hear."  Touched by this kindness, Yoh didn't know what else to say even as his hand was taken by him.

 

Yanec brushed his hand against his smooth one.  He felt just a bit ashamed his hands were calloused while his were so smooth.  "You should hear it often."

 

Feeling a presence, Yoh turned his head to see Fei Long standing there staring at both of them.  Those observant eyes taking the whole scene in.  "Did Tao also ask you when you'd be returning?"

 

"He did, but I only informed him that I have no clear answer to that at this time."  Fei Long said as he returned the phone.  "We'll be gathering very soon."  

 

"I'll be right there."  Watching him turn to leave, Yoh gazed back to his roommate.  "We should leave then."

 

"Guess so."

 

XXX

 

Asami, Mikhail, Yuri, and Fei Long were at the head of the large gathering that was made up of all of their men.  They made sure that everything was extra secured so none of, Abram's men knew of this at all.  It was made to be so secured that some of the men, Arbatrov's men, thought it might be wise to hold this deep within, Chernobyl.  Yuri was the only one who told them that most of those men were most likely were created by something nuclear, and that is why they are the way they are.

 

Mikhail was the first one who spoke up.  "Yuri and I are the ones who met with these sadistic savages first hand a long time ago.  Most of you think that you guys think that you are bad asses and hardcore, but I hate to say this:  We are just pretty damn hardcore."

 

Yuri came second.  "Our father, Abram, was very specific when he brought all these men on with him.  They all had to be psychotic.  They all needed savage."  He honestly hated to say this one part.  "Most in that group do eat human flesh."  

 

At the sounds of disgust here and there in the group, Mikhail did personally commend, Akihito in standing there silent just listening away near to, Asami.  "Yes.  There are cannibals in the group."  He turned to face Asami.  "The ones in that safe house were lucky to get out alive.  The one that was personally after, Izanaga was one until he killed him."

 

"Are you sure your number was correct when you first gave it to me?"  Asami questioned.  

 

Mikhail shook his head.  "Up to this point, no.  Daddy loves growing his army.  My dad would actually kill me if he knew what I desired."

 

Akihito spoke up.  "He truly is a monster if he wants to kill his own son for liking men.  That's just stupid."

 

"Yuri has helped me protect my secret from him all this time."  Mikhail shrugged.  "Guess that daddy is stupid than."  He scoffed at the irony.

 

Fei Long stepped a bit closer to Asami.  "We'll be training in some ancient techniques.  This will help increase your speed and strength against them."

 

"Also there will be some guerilla warfare as well."  Yuri mentioned.  "These people don't tire easily.  They barely even sleep.  They are like machines.  This is a fair warning to all of you."

 

"Yes so we expect to see the ones not on duty, down there now.  Go!"  Mikhail called out as he clapped his hands.

 

Asami went over to Akihito to take him by the arm.  "Not you, Akihito."

 

"What?  Why not?"  

 

Sighing, Asami led him away so they can talk.  "Because you won't be out there in the last fighting.  The only reason why I want you to learn to fight is for when you have to use it.  That's all."  

 

Blinking in disbelief, Akihito snatched his arm away from him.  "So you are going out there to fight them, and I have to stay here like a good little boy.  What the hell?!  This is my fight too."

 

Hands on his hips, Asami leveled him with a look.  "And how do you assume this then?"

 

"Because he hurt my friend and he almost had my cousin killed along with your friend, and my friend.  Also he is hurting so many innocent people.  This has to stop."  Grabbing his arms, Akihito began to plead with him through his eyes.  "What about you?"

 

"What about me?"

 

"What if you go out there to fight, and you don't come back to me?"  Akihito couldn't say much more as his head dropped down.  He just couldn't voice at the moment.  Feeling those strong arms around him, Akihito sniffled not realizing he was beginning to cry.  "I haven't been able to introduce you to my parents yet."

 

Kissing the top of his head, Asami just held him.  "I swear I will come back to you.  You will introduce me to your parents.  You know you can't get any better than me."

 

Laughing and snorting between his sniffles, Akihito smacked him in the chest.  "Smug ass."

 

"Well I'm all yours though."

 

"Yeah you are."  Looking up at him, Akihito smiled.  "Kick their asses then in training."  

 

Leaning down to kiss his mate, Asami enjoyed tangling his tongue around his intoxicating lover.  "I always do."

 

XXX

 

"It's beautiful.  Isn't it?"  Kuroda asked her as he stood next to her on the deck.  

 

There they were standing near a pool.  Behind them was a large house affixed on a hill.  In front of them was the ocean.  The place was beautiful and peaceful, but it didn't feel too safe to, Kristen.  

 

"Yes."  

 

"But?"  

 

"How are we going to escape if we have to?"  Kristen wondered as she turned away from the view to head back to the house.  "When will be able to go back to normal again?  While the burner cell is fine to conduct business on, it isn't the same."  

 

Kuroda had to agree there.  "I do agree with you about business.  About escape, there are other ways out of this place.  I'll have to map them out for you and Alistair."

 

She looked at him as if he were crazy.  "You could have showed us this on the second day.  Why mention this now?"

 

"Because you appeared fine, but that was me not thinking clearly."  Kuroda felt bad about that explanation.  "I apologize for this."

 

Turning around once more, Kristen decided to just ignore it, but he clearly couldn't as he took her hand to bring her towards him.  "What?"

 

"We may be friends, but..."

 

"Don't.  Absolutely don't go there again, Shinji.  I'm deeply in love with, Kei."  Kristen moved two steps away from him.  "Please respect that for the both of us."

 

"I will, but with you so close it is hard not to want to grab you."  He growled as he moved away from her even more.  Hearing her phone, Kuroda figured that was Kirishima.

 

Picking it up to answer it, Kristen smiled.  "Kei.  How are you?  No I'm just going stir crazy."  Giving him one last look, she moved away from him.

 

Sighing, Kuroda moved away to where Alistair had kept himself busy painting.  He couldn't tell what he was creating was dark or something else as he tried to pick it apart.  He was never one to figure these type of things out.  If it was, Ryuichi here then he would, but he could never do that.  It wasn't his ability.  

 

"So many guys fall in love with her."  Alistair lilted out.  "This is the only time she has fallen in love with a guy." 

 

Turning his head towards where he once stood, Kuroda wondered if he could have saw all that before.  "Um."

 

Alistair didn't laugh as he continued to speak.  "She doesn't lead anyone on.  This stuff happens.  Thing is just don't do that again or else she will stop speaking to you."

 

"Why is that?"

 

"Because she'll become uncomfortable and she doesn't want to be like that to you."  Alistair truthfully told him.  "I've known her long enough to know these things.  Trust me."

 

"I do and I don't trust easily."

 

Scoffing, Alistair finally gazed at him amused.  "I know and I do like that about you.  I also like the fact that you treat me like a son when we aren't so apart in age."  Taking his paintbrush to dip it in water, his smile was more reflective.  "My parents are really dead, aren't they?"

 

Kuroda sat down near to him.  "It appears so."

 

"They weren't my parents if they couldn't accept me, but they still didn't deserve that fate."  Alistair turned his head back to him.  "This is really not meant to disrespect them, but I would have liked to have a parent like you."

 

"I would be proud to have a son like you.  I hope I do one day."  Kuroda smiled at the man honestly.  

 

Picking up his paintbrush once more, Alistair handed it over to him.  "I don't care, but apply a simple whatever you like on here."

 

Holding up such a simple looking device that felt more daunting now that it was in his hands, Kuroda dipped the brush in yellow paint, and brushed it along the surface in an uneven path.  It was slightly curved.  It had its own give to it from the thickness of the paint, but when he was done, his smile was more relaxed.

 

Alistair took the brush to turn the yellow streak of color into a beautiful rose.  "You are thinking positive.  If you were thinking negative, you would have picked one of the darker colors I set out.  You picked the brighter one."  

 

"Are you thinking negatively, Alistair?"  

 

"I was until you put that color down for me."  Alistair answered as he gave him a smaller brush.  "Trust me when I say this helps."

 

So Kuroda and Alistair did work on the same canvas.  Kuroda didn't know what was truly going on with the other's head since he wasn't sharing, but he wondered if he was helping him by being there.  Or was it the other way around?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemons!

He walked to the most shadowiest part of this headquarters just so he could be alone.  Lifting up his cell phone to see if he had a signal, Kazumi dispatched his call immediately to his love.  His eyes shifted a bit as his call connected, and he loved the display Alistair was already in.

 

"I've missed you so much."  Kazumi needed to say it.

 

The breathing was hard as, Alistair laid on his bed now slowly stroking himself.  "Kazumi.  Oh I was drawing you in my room, and I couldn't help myself."

 

That panting was alluring to him as he undid his pants to take his now hardened member out.  "Is my sweet, Alistair touching himself too?"

 

"Yes.  You are too?"  The thought of that man touching himself had Alistair too near.  

 

"I want to taste you.  I want to run my tongue against your star."  Phone sex wasn't him, but Kazumi couldn't help himself.  

 

Taking his hand off his penis, Alistair needed to stop before he came.  "Have you ever rimmed anyone before?"

 

"My ex was curious.  So yes.  I'd much rather with you since you have such a sweet looking ass."  He moved his hips up as if he was already imagining himself with, Alistair in front of him.  "You are so beautiful."

 

Glancing at his detailed drawing, Alistair ran his hand down his body again.  "I wish we were together right now.  I want to bathe in you."

 

Knowing what that implied, Kazumi groaned out.  "Ngh.  You are going to make me come much too quickly, love."

 

"Love?  That is you just saying that as a pet name, right?"

 

Chuckling, Kazumi shook his head.  "No it isn't.  I wouldn't say this lightly, Alistair.  I have never dreamt of anyone before and I dream about you since we met."

 

"I'm scared that something will snatch this away."  Why in the hell did he have to think like this now?  Alistair berated himself silently as his boyfriend consoled him.

 

"You kill someone with your paintbrushes and you are scared of that?  Don't.  I'm coming back for you.  We haven't had our honeymoon yet.  You haven't painted my body yet."  

 

Moving his hand on his cock once more, Alistair began to pump it fast.  "Ah, ah, ah.  Kazumi, paint me with your brush.  Paint me."  

 

Doing the same with his own penis, Kazumi was breathing harder and more irregular.  "I will soak you, love.  After I do that, I will lick you, and clean you."  

 

Lifting his hips up, Alistair found his seed spilling out.  "I'm coming.  Ha, I'm coming, Kazumi.  Oh, Kazumi.  I want you."

 

Bending down to the ground, Kazumi was doing the same thing.  "I want you too, love.  Fuck!  I'm all yours."

 

Both breathing hard into the phone, Kazumi swore he heard the shuffling of some paper before some rough scratching were heard over the line.  Listening even more closely, Kazumi knew what Alistair was doing.  He was drawing again.  Was he inspired by everything around him?  

 

"What are you drawing?"

 

Still shaking from his high, Alistair was a mess, but didn't care.  "Us.  I'll show you when I see you face to face again."

 

Smiling as his back met the wall, Kazumi felt his heart pumping happily.  "I look forward to everything with you."  

 

Alistair smiled in bliss as he heard each sweet earnest word there.  

 

XXX

 

Ass up in the air, head on the pillow, and his eyes practically lulling around in their own lust filled mind, Akihito couldn't believe the drive that Asami had in him.  The man was a killer with the others during training, and not even tired, attacked him after they got into the room.  Yes, he had to admit he was actually turned on by watching his mate dominating over most of those men in there, but he wasn't expecting ten times in a row since being in here.

 

"You had enough?"  Asami teased as he drove himself to the hilt, and held it into place.

 

How that man loved to mold himself into him, and how Akihito didn't want this to end.  "More.  Keep going."  No matter how tired he was, he couldn't admit defeat.

 

"All right then."  Flipping him to his side, Asami split his legs apart to reinsert himself in.  "You feel so good inside."

 

Crying out in pleasure, Akihito moved himself as the pleasure hit him heavily.  "Fuck!  Keep it in there.  Just keep it in there."

 

Chuckling lightly, Asami grunted as one of those movements hit him just right.  "Do that again.  Move that sweet ass."  Feeling him do a half twist, he pushed against him.  "That's my kitten."

 

"Quit calling me kitten or else I'm taking this ass away from you."

 

"Promises, promises, but you want me to drive it in there."

 

As much of that is true, Akihito will deny it.  "Not as much as you want to drive it in here.  You want this ass all the time."

 

Moving him carefully to lay on his ass, Asami leaned forward to get close to his mouth.  "There is a lot about you that I want all the time."

 

Heart hammering in his chest, Akihito wrapped his legs around him.  "Make it really official then."

 

"I intend to do that."  Kissing him, Asami then sucked his bottom lip.  "I certainly intend to do that so you can take my last name."

 

"Ugh....  Come in me, Ryuichi.  Don't pull out at all or else I'll claw the hell out of you."  

 

Spreading his semen inside his mate, Asami continued to pump himself into him.  What would make this even more perfect is if his kitten could carry their child.  

 

XXX

 

In the den of the safe house, Kuroda was slowly drinking his scotch as he contemplated his lonely existence.  Never had he thought back at his personal life until he met her.  Never had he felt empty till then.  He didn't despise her for how he was feeling now since it wasn't her fault.  He just wasn't the lucky party to have her heart.  

 

As he slowly drank a guard he met more than a few times this assignment came in.  He smiled at her before raising his glass in a silent toast.  "Suzu.  How are you?"

 

She moved her long hair back over her shoulder as she went to sit down by him.  "On break, Kuroda.  You?"  Removing her shoes to get comfortable, she released a grateful sigh.  

 

He examined her long legs in the skirt that she wore.  "Miserable."  He pointed to her legs.  "Why do you wear a skirt when all the other women wear pants?"

 

Suzu smiled a knowing smile as she moved very gracefully to straddle him.  "I do it to see if you'd notice me, Shinji.  Wouldn't it be nice to just explore something without result?"  

 

Kuroda would need to think on that even though his member didn't seem to care.  

 

XXX

 

In training, Fei Long was especially harder on him than any other.  It almost drove him to anger, but he couldn't lose it knowing he was being tested, but after Yoh took off after they were dismissed.  Though Fei Long was behind him and hauling him off to his own room and locking the door.  

 

No words were exchanged as that sensuous mouth was upon him.  Yoh felt like he couldn't breath as that tongue captured him in a wild dance.  His clothes were ripped off, and still he couldn't say a word.  He felt powerless against the man he loved.  

 

"I marked you and I will mark you again."  

 

Fei Long turned him around to face the wall.  His hips moved back to the point where his arms and some of his head was touching the wall.  Feeling Fei Long move to separate his cheeks, Yoh blushed several shades of red as the tongue met his hole.  It moved around.  Wetting it.  Moving in and out of it before it was replaced by his fingers.  Often with his fingers and tongue.  Hard and panting, Yoh was close to climaxing till he pulled away, and he waited.

 

"You will call me by my name."  Fei Long bided as he positioned himself at his entrance.  "I want to hear it from those lips."

 

At the way it first felt entering, Yoh cringed and muttered a curse at the pain.  When he did it again it was the pain again, but Yoh was getting excited as a moan escaped.  "Fei Long."  Feeling that cock enter more after the mentioning of his name, he repeated it for a better result.  Soon his head was arched back as he called his name out in pleasure.  

 

One hand leaving those hips, Fei Long moved to his front to grab his member so he could pump it.  As he leaned forward he whispered lovingly to him.  "Yes, Yoh.  Say my name.  Keep repeating the name of the one who has marked you as your own."

 

Their bodies molded so well together even in this position, Yoh began to spill himself out on the floor and that hand even as that seed was filling inside of him.  He was weakened.  He was pliable as Fei Long bought him to his bed to insert himself in him once more.  This time there was his hands being tied up above his head.

 

"You won't leave until I grant you permission to do so."

 

Yoh gazed into those possessive eyes and knew he couldn't fight tonight.  He was this man's doll it seemed.  "M-Master."  Hand at his mouth, Yoh's eyes widened.

 

There was warning in his eyes.  "I said to call me by my name, Yoh."  Fei Long stated with some danger in his undertone.  

 

XXX

 

As the sounds died down in the den between two adults, the woman was sighing happily as she stood up to immediately fetch her belongings.  She was already late to report back to duty, and though she had the best excuse in the book, she didn't know how her superior would take it.

 

Her eyes went to sweep back across the melted form of, Kuroda.  His six-pack on display along with his now spent penis.  "I've always wanted that with you."  Coming back over to kiss him, Suzu smiled at him.  "You know where I am for when you want to get rid of that energy again."  

 

Breathing hard at that quickie leaving, Kuroda started to fix himself up as he grunted in pain.  Tomorrow he'll have to go back to working out again because just doing that showed him that his muscles forgot how to work out.

 

Getting up, he left to go to the kitchen for something more soothing to drink.  Something more to parch his thirst.  Of course to run into the very one he fell for, Kuroda could only pause as he made an excuse for his rudeness.

 

Kristen smiled as she gave him some water.  "You sound like you could use it."  It wasn't lost on her to what he did in another room.  Her and Alistair knew fully well so they made sure to avoid the area.  "I hope you aren't coming down with anything."

 

Kuroda knew she was being polite, and he thanked her for it.  It wouldn't be lost on him that people didn't hear.  So as he left the room he thanked her for her discretion.  Something he was sure she would privately say she didn't need.  She was just that nice of a person.

 

XXX

 

Normally asleep still, Akihito woke up feeling as if he had sandpaper suddenly in his throat.  So after carefully extracting himself away from the iron grip of Asami, he put his clothes on to wander out to the kitchen area.  

 

After passing various rooms full of snoring men, Akihito went into the large kitchen to head to where they kept the bottles.  He just needed a couple.  One for him and another for Asami for when he woke up.  So as he took them he turned around gasping at, Yuri studying him.

 

Placing his glass down on the counter, Yuri stepped towards the smaller man.  "Didn't mean to startle you.  Would you care for a glass of vodka with me?"

 

"No thanks.  I'm just heading back before Ryuichi wonders why I'm taking so long."  As he began to walk off, Akihito was brought over to the counter where the man was drinking.  "I'm serious."

 

Taking another glass and filling it just a little, Yuri slid it over to him.  "And you are lying to me.  Drink with your host."

 

"No offense, but after what you did with me by kidnapping me, and blowing up his properties, I will have to decline."  Akihito tried to move once more, but the man was relentless.  "Seriously just give up.  I will never want you."

 

"And I will always love you."  Yuri blurted out as he raised the glass up.  "Drink up."

 

Grabbing the glass and wolfing it down, Akihito began to cough.  "Fuck."

 

Chuckling, Yuri picked up his drink once more.  "You don't do that with that vodka.  You make love to it.  It is one that you cherish."

 

Wiping his mouth, Akihito glared at the man.  "Well excuse me if all I wanted to do was to leave an uncomfortable situation."

 

"As if I would force my penis into you.  That is an unsavory action to succumb to."

 

"Yeah well I don't care when you did force me to come with you."  Guess he couldn't forgive so easily since everything was unresolved.  "People were killed because of you."  

 

Watching him leave in a huff, Yuri grabbed the man to place him against the wall.  Pressing himself against him he felt his temptation grow even as he smelled the sex still on, Akihito.  To wipe that other man out of Akihito's memory would do him good.  "There are things that I can't undo, but I will do things that will help prove myself for you."

 

Akihito was feeling this man's arousal against him.  "You aren't doing a great job with it now."  Hooking his leg back quickly against the other man's leg, Akihito managed to knock him down as he hit him in the neck.  "Don't ever touch me like that again."

 

Coughing, Yuri couldn't help himself as he quickly snatched at his leg to drag him to the ground.  "It truly is hard not to."  Feeling a hard soled shoe pushing him against his shoulder to push him roughly away from Akihito, Yuri looked up into the glaring eyes of Asami holding his weapon towards him.  

 

"Akihito, go to the room now."  

 

"Asami."

 

"Now, Akihito."  The command much more softer as his eyes still tore into, Yuri.

 

Grabbing the bottles that fell from his grasp, Akihito moved out of the room to head to the room.  His need to stay outweighed the need to leave, but he felt that Asami wouldn't have just killed Yuri when he still served a purpose.  So with that thought, he continued to the room.

 

Yuri could see how serious the man was in wanting to kill him for touching his property.  "My desires did outweigh my brain tonight again."  The finger was now pressing more against the trigger.  "I will not do this again.  If I do then you have my permission in killing me.  You just have to do this in front of my brother with the reason why."

 

"Why do I need to care about that?"  As much as Akihito defended himself, Asami hated having someone touching him like they were entitled to.  

 

"Because it will be an example to others if they do anything to mess with your property.  With this, Mikhail will understand fully.  So will the others and no retaliation will be sought."  Yuri promised.  

 

Releasing the trigger, Asami agreed to this.  "Agreed, but as a reminder to this deal."  Taking his gun, he hit him hard on the side of the head knocking him out.  "Don't touch what belongs to me."  Walking out of the kitchen and running into, Mikhail and Aaron, Asami continued to frown.  "Your brother is taking a nap in there."  

 

Feeling the dangerous air the man was leaving in his wake, Mikhail walked into the kitchen to find his brother knocked out on the ground with blood on his head.  Going over to examine him, he then went for the vodka where he drank some before pouring it on his cut.  

 

"Oi!  Yuri, I told you not to touch the pretty boy any more.  Now you've pissed him off."  Watching his brother slowly wake up, Mikhail remained crouched down there.  "Have you learned your lesson yet?"

 

Grabbing the bottle, Yuri cursed at him.  "Did you have to pour half the bottle on me?  You fucking wasted it."

 

Aaron shook his head.  "Numb skull."  

 

XXX

 

Back in the room, Asami locked the door ready to get clawed by his kitten.  He saw the expression in that face.  It was time to handle him expertly.  "I saw how you handled him and you did it right.  You took to your training well, Akihito."  Removing his gun to set down, he went to him to cup that face.  "I just didn't take him well for the insult he caused both of us."

 

Akihito searched his eyes to see if this was the real truth and still he just responded with, "So I'm your property, eh?"

 

"You are the property of what belongs in here."  Taking his hand to press to his chest, Asami continued to stare at him.  "This is the difference in how I say it now to how I said it then."

 

Touched, he still needed to know.  "What did you say to him?"

 

"We both agreed that if he did that again, then I'm allowed to kill him in front of others as an example."  At the shocked look, Asami cupped his face once more.  "This is the world that I live in.  Can you still live beside it with me?  This is the abyss at times."

 

Reaching up to wrap his arms around him, Akihito kissed him.  "For better or for worse."

 

Moving to lift his shirt up, Akihito began his complaining.  "What will make this better then?"

 

Sticking his tongue out in thought, Akihito smiled at him with hope.  "You could let me enter you for once."

 

Separating from him, Asami removed all of his clothes to lay on his back in the middle of the bed.  "Come to me."  

 

Removing the rest of his clothes, Akihito happily obliged as he moved between his legs to ready the taller man for this lemony journey.  Seeing the lube being handed to him, he accepted it happily before he felt two hands grab him to lift him up.  "What the hell?"

 

Placing his very hardened member into the slicked up cavity of his lover, Asami couldn't help his smugness.  "Well you were already ready, so..."

 

"So not fair, Ryuichi."  

 

"Uh uh.  Now move that sweet ass of yours."  Hands on his ass, Asami helped guide him up and down his cock.  "Why aren't you bouncing?"

 

Groaning, Akihito began to move up and down.  "One day.  One day and I'll win."

 

"Promises, promises, my sweet kitten." 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter there were lemons between Asami and Akihito, Fei Long and Yoh, and Kuroda and one of the guards. 
> 
> Of course Yuri decided to confess his feelings to Akihito and tried to force himself a little on him, but Akihito wasn't having it so he defended himself. Good for self-defense. Also Asami got pissed at Yuri so they ended up on an agreement in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright we decided to move this on just a little bit.

It was in the middle of training when it was Asami who received the call.  Kirishima and Suoh stood at the ready as they studied their boss while he spoke.  The way his eyes first went to, Akihito before it fell on Suoh seemed to be enough as he finally hung up to gather all three of them together for a conference.

 

His hand went to hold Akihito's feeling that he needed to.  "Alistair has been taken by one of our own.  Kuroda and Kristen are fine.  It was an inside job according to the cameras."

 

Hand immediately up to his thundering heart, Akihito felt like that could stop it, but it didn't.  "Um.  Uh."  His chin was lifted up by Asami.

 

"This looks like it will be pushing our plans ahead of schedule."  Asami's eyes went to Suoh.  

 

"Who betrayed us?"  He was seething.  Suoh wanted to get his hands on the person who dared to do this.  

 

"Suzu."  Asami answered as he looked to Kirishima.  "She is obviously making her way in this direction by plane.  So you'll know what to do seeing it hasn't been that long ago.  It has been about one hour since they discovered it."

 

Suoh was beside himself.  "An hour?  That's all?  Didn't they at least chase them down?  Or did they just sit there with their thumbs up their asses?"

 

To hear his friend in this way, Kirishima placed his hand on his shoulder as he kept himself busy issuing orders over the phone.  

 

Asami had Mikhail come over to tell him of the issue that had happened before he shook his head.  "Passenger planes won't be the way to go.  He'll have him stuffed in a cargo type plane after he is drugged.  It'll be less hassle."  Mikhail told him.  "That is how my father enjoys transporting most of those boys, and with Izanaga, he'll be the roughest with him."  Mikhail explained with the deepest of regrets.  

 

Now there was only hope to intercept a plane heading to Russia that was transporting cargo.  Cargo of a human nature.

 

XXX

 

In two separate areas of the headquarters two people were anxiously awaiting word.  It had been hours and even special favors when, Akihito and Suoh's head went to Kirishima as his phone went off.

 

"It's gone already!  What about her?"  Kirishima questioned as he adjusted his glasses.  "No!  Asami-sama wants her here for questioning now.  We'll be dealing with her personally."

 

Asami placed his hand around, Akihito as best as he could to soothe the man from breaking apart.  Raising up his cigarette, he inhaled it as dark thoughts continued to enter his brain even as, Mikhail and Fei Long approached with Yuri following along.

 

"I am sensing by the dark mood that it didn't go so well."  Fei Long observed sadly.  Not that he much cared for Suoh's mood, but as he could see the one more closer to the kidnapped, Izanaga which was Akihito, Fei Long expressed himself to him.  "I am deeply sorry for the betrayal that this has caused, and I hope that your friend is recovered soon."

 

Lifting his head felt like such a task now, but Akihito did.  "Thanks."

 

Crossing his arms as if to fortify his own self from these crazy emotions, Mikhail spoke up.  "We came up with a plan that involves my brother here.  Since daddy-dearest wants to recruit him so badly, I'm going to send Yuri out to do something to gain that fucker some attention.  It will be better than Yuri just stepping into the gates, it needs to be him showing how much of a man he is."  He waved his hand around.  "You know.  All just stupid nonsense my dad believes in."

 

Yuri rolled his eyes around.  "I've never treated women like shit before, but unfortunately I have to end up doing that."

 

"You aren't going to be beating women up are you?"  Akihito rose up clenching his fists.  

 

"No.  Just paying for their loving when they don't want it.  I'm not into that shit.  In my opinion you aren't a fucking man if you beat up a woman."  Yuri said to him as he moved out of there.

 

Fei Long arched his perfect eyebrows up.  "Is that all it really takes?"

 

"You'd think, but my dad has been more heavily interested in him joining him than myself.  So that last stunt didn't work, but this might."  Mikhail said almost too heavily as he tried to distract himself in hopes of this not turning into a disaster.

 

Suoh was barely holding in there as he excused himself to be alone.  So as he picked up his phone to dial-up, Alistair's old number he listened to the recorded voice on the line before it beeped.  "I'll be holding you soon.  This I promise you."  He wanted to say something more, but for once he chickened out.  He was in fear for his own lover's life.  "Please keep him safe."

 

XXX

 

He had been at this place for much too long.  He had many women on his lap, and there was one he spotted that he felt was too perfect.  The one that reminded him a bit like, Akihito.  Sure she was a girl, but she would have to do.  She had the petite frame, the blonde hair, and those hazel eyes.  Honestly he could call her his sister, they seemed so similar.  

 

Standing up, Yuri made his move.  He almost loved that even though it was cold outside, the girl was bold enough to show so much skin up top.  So taking out his money, he slipped it smoothly into her sweet little chest.  "I can make all your dreams come true."

 

The girl turned to him and readily accepted him as she took his money.  Guess he managed to find a prostitute in the place after all.  "I have a room across the street."  

 

So they went after she grabbed her coat.  Yuri felt eyes on him as he left the bar with her.  Maybe he can have a bit of a fantasy play out before he was interrupted.  

 

XXX

 

Sitting in his chair, Mikhail picked up the phone to hear that Yuri was picked up by his father's men.  Hanging up he passed the message along so the other two men can also hear.  Watching his cousin enter the room, Mikhail grunted.  "I hate my dad."

 

"I know, but hopefully soon he'll be dead."  Aaron sat down next to him.  "He'd really kill you if he found out."

 

"Yeah I know.  That's why my brother protects me.  Not like he should when I can myself."  

 

Aaron knew that, but he also knew of Mikhail's over emotional side.  It was a side that did tend to end up in more trouble.  "They'll be others joining us here soon enough.  This place is thankfully big enough to house so many."

 

Mikhail could only grunt in affirmation of that.  His only thoughts were how to ruin his dad if he hurt his brother.

 

XXX

 

"My son!!!"  Abram was overjoyed as he clapped his son on his back before he wrapped his arm around his shoulders.  "You have decided to join me in my tasks now?"

 

With his head held up high and shoulders back, Yuri acted like a proud son.  "I am.  I can't believe that is all you wanted from me."

 

"No, that wasn't your initiation my dear boy."  Abram chuckled with mirth as he kept leading him on towards the dungeon.  

 

Hearing the sounds of young boys crying as he entered the field of where his father kept these innocents, Yuri just kept the charade up.  He almost shuddered to what his initiation would be, but didn't.  Abram could detect anything wrong.  So Yuri paid attention like a good person, and listened as he was brought to the last door.  

 

Abram jerked his head up to have the door open up.  As it did, Yuri spotted someone who wasn't as young as the other victims in here.  This had to be, Izanaga.  "You have to forgive him.  He is still sedated."

 

Yuri smiled.  "What do you want me to do with him?"

 

Bringing his mouth up to his ear, Abram whispered, "Bring me that photographer and he'll be your ticket in."

 

He wanted, Takaba Akihito?  "Why him?  Because he is Asami Ryuichi's lover?"  Yuri couldn't help the laugh he released.  

 

"That and I want to see if you really are not in love with that boy."  Abram faced his son.  "I need to know since that whore you fucked looks an awful lot like that boy."

 

Yuri didn't contemplate what he would say when he said it, he just grinned.  "Consider it done."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To a traitor and race against time to get to Alistair before he was brought to Russia.   
> Alistair was brought to Russia  
> Yuri decided to join his father's ranks in order to get to Alistair, but not everything will go according to plan.

The betrayal was something that she knew would have cut deep.  It would have been something that, Asami-sama would never forgive.  She knew from the moment she took what she had to protect.  She knew after he was shipped off.  She knew the second she heard all the several clicks to face down all the barrels to even the eyes of the spectacles of, Kuroda as he glared at her.  

 

So here she sat in the damp bowels of a basement where rats were around.  She could hear the squeaking.  Could smell their feces.  Couldn't care if they even dared to nibble on her now.  She felt low on one end of her life as she finally saw her boss with, Suoh and Kirishima on either side of him.  The slap she felt against her face was from, Suoh.  The anger in his face was nothing she had ever saw before.  She tasted blood in her mouth.  He hit her so hard that she felt her tooth actually dislodge.  

 

No Dunhills came out.  There was nothing of what was usual about, Asami coming out as he looked down at her like a rat.  "Why?"  

 

Suzu's tooth slipped out of her mouth before she could finally voice herself.  She let it slip down to the ground.  "They have my parents."

 

"You honestly think they'll release your parents in exchange for him?"  Asami scoffed at her.  She was a fool.  "I didn't take you for an idiot."

 

Suzu paused in her thinking wondering almost what and why he would say that until, Kirishima placed something down on her lap.  It had her screaming at seeing the bloody forms of her once parents there.  "No!!!"  

 

"We took the liberty to see if you were being blackmailed, and you were.  There was no exchanges to be made with them.  They got what they wanted simply because you were a fool, and now my own mate's friend."  Asami paused.  "Suoh's own mate, will perish due to your inept attitude.  How does it make you feel?"

 

Her eyes remained on the mangled corpses of her loved ones.  "Kill me."  She begged.

 

Asami stepped back to consider as he looked to, Suoh.  "This time it is up to you."

 

Suoh stared at her for a lengthy time before he viewed the surroundings and the pictures at her lap.  Somehow this was punishment for now until he could think of something else.  "She is soup right now."

 

Understanding what he meant, Asami stepped back before he departed away with his men.  He kept his expression under a tight wraps at all times even as, Mikhail approached as they reached the upper level.  If it wasn't one rat, it was another.

 

"Oh you'll hate this."  Was all Mikhail had to lead with for, Asami to pound in the nearest wall.

 

XXX

 

As Asami was busy, Akihito was privately approached by Yuri.  He jumped at how easily he snuck up to him before Akihito read the grave emotions on his face.  To hear about everything where Alistair is and that he is fine for now, and to hear that Yuri's initiation had to be with himself, Akihito took in a deep breath.  

 

"To approach Asami with this would not be wise.  He would just say no.  He tries not to worry about me, but he does."  Akihito said in a tiresome voice.  

 

"I'm not fond of it at all either, but I know that if I'm not there to keep an eye on your friend then he'll be worse off."  Yuri whispered as he rubbed his tired face.  "I really don't like bringing you there knowing what they do to innocents.  I'm afraid that is what they want me to do."

 

He didn't want to do all that either, but Akihito wanted all this to work out to get his friend safe from harm.  "Right now I don't care.  He has suffered enough at the hands of these assholes.  Hit me if you have to.  Just try not to butt rape me.  I want him out of there."

 

"What the hell is happening over here?"  Mikhail whispered in an enraged voice.  "You know how much Asami would be pissed now?"

 

Sighing tiredly, Yuri explained everything about what had happened and what their father wanted.  When he told him that Akihito basically agreed to it, Mikhail rushed off before coming back to place something in, Yuri's hand.

 

"Give this to him only when the time is right."  

 

Looking at the pill, Yuri nodded knowing immediately what it was.  This will help in the plan.  Turning to Akihito, Yuri still had doubts.  "I am still unsure."

 

"I'm not.  I'm sneaking out of here and that means you catch me, and you bring me in.  Got it?"  Akihito stalked away towards his room on his own personal mission.  

 

Yuri began sighing.  "Dad is too heavily guarded for me to even put a kill shot into him."

 

"I'm sure.  He was that way when we were young."  Mikhail said.  "Get out of here.  I'll tell Asami as soon as he is done interrogating his guard."

 

Nodding his head, Yuri left out of there unhappy about this whole thing.  It left too much of a sour taste in his mouth.

 

XXX

 

After Asami was informed about the whole thing he took off to his room in hopes that his kitten was still there.  Running and ignoring everyone as he pushed them out-of-the-way, he went into his room to find a note on the pillow.

 

_ Dear Ryuichi, _

 

_I'm sorry but I really had to do this._

_ I knew if I had of told you that you would have stopped me. _

_Alistair is not only my friend but he is like my brother._

_I know what I'm doing just please forgive me._

_This is family.  It would be the same thing that I would do for you._

_I love you with all my heart and soul._

_I'm glad that we met._

 

_Love forever,_

_Akihito_

 

"KIRISHIMA!!!!"  

 

"Hai, Asami-sama?"  Kirishima questioned as he stepped in on queue.

 

"Find Akihito now."

 

"Hai."  

 

Hearing the rushed footsteps, Asami stared down at the note even as Fei Long entered the room.  "Not now." 

 

"I have also ordered some of my men to find him for you.  It is a dangerous mission to undertake alone even if it is a brave one."  Fei Long told him gently.  "Takaba Akihito is a strong one.  This I can feel to my very core, Asami.  You picked a wise choice."

 

"I appreciate you lending them for this.  Right now if he is hurt I will burn Russia to the ground to get him back."  

 

Fei Long didn't doubt the man that he would do such a thing.  

 

XXX

 

It was rough, and he expected it to be.  Akihito was dragged off down the hall so harshly that he swore he trailed blood down it.  He could smell the rottenness and decay of this place.  As he went deeper and deeper, Akihito heard and smelled more of it.  Mikhail wasn't even lying at all about all the details of this world.  He actually caught a man gnawing into the flesh of another before the door was slammed shut.  

 

It seriously turned his stomach.  

 

Behind him, Yuri was walking behind as Akihito was dragged till they went into the arena where he heard him being stopped.  Akihito spotted two places that resembled something like a cross, and he knew that is where he was to be trussed up.  

 

"Take everything but his underwear off!"  It was shouted in russian and Akihito understood it.  He struggled of course as all his clothes were torn off.  

 

Yuri watched in stone faced silence till it was all done.  The young man was now made to be on all fours and he had to go up to him.  It was time to prove himself for his father.  This is where he hated himself even more.  He went up to Akihito and only for him, gave him an apologetic look.  Akihito sold off his boldness by spitting at him.  

 

Wiping the spit off him, Yuri took his underwear down to place a small vibrator in him, and placed it on high.  At the grunting from Akihito as he strained, Yuri attached the cock ring to him.  "Enjoy your punishment."  

 

Putting his underwear back on, he watched as the two men trussed that beauty up in an uncomfortable way before two other men brought the passed out form of, Izanaga out to do the same to him.

 

Abram stepped out and came out directly towards the newest victim.  Yes this was indeed the prettiest victim they had in their batch.  "Takaba Akihito.  A famous photographer.  How it pains me to do this to you actually."  He watched as the male was fighting the effects of the vibrator already.  "Don't fight it.  Release and enjoy."

 

Akihito narrowed his eyes.  "You want this place to cure people against homosexuals, but there is no cure.  I know what you do to try to cure it and you are just as bad as rapists and murderers."

 

Chuckling at this man's boldness, Abram stepped closer.  "You are Asami's whore.  You are bedding a murderer."

 

Laughing like a madman, Akihito shook his head.  "And I bet you think I'm gay too.  Well I'm not.  I've had multiple relationships with women and just happened to fall in love with a man.  One man.  I'm not gay.  I just happen to have a heart and a soul.  That's all."

 

"If you fuck the same-sex as you, you are gay.  Keep it up.  I'm getting to like you."  Abram told him as he nudged his groin area hoping for a reaction.  

 

"True I'm having sex with a man, but I don't classify it like you do.  I am classifying it like I just did.  I just happen to have fallen in love with a man.  Asami Ryuichi.  A man who I do know about, but seeing how good he treats me and the ones I care about, I know he respects me."  Akihito chuckled.  "Also you took the one who belongs with him, don't you think you just made one hell of a fucking mistake ass?"

 

Turning to his son, Abram pointed to Akihito.  "I actually like him.  I honestly do.  Even if he is gay, I like him.  It is hard for me to admit, but I think I really will keep him around just for that pretty mouth of his."  Turning back to Akihito, Abram winked at him.  "Maybe I'll personally have my fun with you later then."

 

Shivering at that promise, Akihito glanced up into the sky.  "Did I attract another psycho?"

 

Yuri continued to look at his father's back as he walked out of the arena.  "You attracted my father, kid."

 

"Shit.  Oh fuck.  I'm really back here?"

 

Turning his head quickly to Alistair, Akihito thought to use his real name for when they got freed again.  "Izanaga."

 

Snapping his head in the direction of Akihito, Alistair gaped at him.  "Shit!  What are you doing here, Aki?"

 

"Uh well...."  Hearing a snapping sound from Yuri below, Akihito thought to sell the act.  "Oh fuck off.  I'm talking to my friend here."

 

"I personally don't give a shit now.  Right now enjoy that little bit of punishment that's right inside your ass right now, and shut up."  Yuri shouted as he stalked away.  "Fucking punks."

 

Gritting his teeth at him, Aki heard the sound of muffled crying beside him.  "Asami knows I'm in here."

 

"Damn it.  Don't tell me you did this on purpose."  Hissing at his friend, Alistair wanted to kick his ass.  "I wish you didn't."

 

"Please, Izanaga calm down."

 

"Calm?  You expect me to calm down after I fucking find out I'm right back here with my friend?  This place is a fucking nightmare, Aki.  They'll literally eat you alive in here."  Lowering his head down, Alistair wept.  "And I just met someone who I fell in love with."

 

Sympathetic, Akihito wanted to reach out to him, but couldn't as it looked like the show was about to begin.  Out came young teenage boys along with men being whipped into submission.  "What the...."

 

XXX

 

To hear the angry stomping of footsteps coming towards her broke, Suzu out of her spell as she faced a very pissed off, Kristen.  The way she stood there in her thick combat boots as she kicked away a thick ugly rat off her.  She grabbed the photos that were still in her lap to wave them around.

 

"Yeah as if even your own parents want you to remember them like this."  Kristen tossed the photos aside as if they were nothing.  "Remember them how you always remembered them.  How you told me about them back in the first safe house."

 

Suzu cleared her throat feeling the weakness clawing at her.  "They wouldn't be proud of me for what I did."

 

"Then make them proud again.  Go out there and help get, Alistair and now even Akihito back."  Kristen stared down at the woman, hard.  "Yes, my cousin took up his own fucking cause to get himself caught just to go in there to help out.  All because you gift wrapped, Alistair to them."

 

Head back down, Suzu found herself being hit hard by the other woman.  Stunned, she blinked at her.  "Asami-sama would never forgive me.  He would never let me go."

 

"Let me handle him and you fucking go and get them.  What else do you have to lose?"  She went to study the bite marks from the rats.  "Well besides the germs the rats are carrying, your health.  Still he'll be a little more lenient with you since this is for, Akihito."

 

Feeling like she did owe something to them, Suzu nodded her head.  "Fine, I'll do it."

 

XXX

 

Kirishima was standing between his boss and his girlfriend now trying to end the fire.  "Asami-sama, she only did it to get two people back.  Two people she cares about very much."

 

"She defied an order, Kirishima.  Suzu is a traitor and now...."  Asami found himself now facing the firecracker of the cousin now.  "I do understand how you feel, but this is something you undermined me about."

 

Kristen narrowed her eyes.  "Akihito is my cousin and I didn't undermine you at all.  If his parents were here and they knew of everything, they would have done the same thing to get their son back.  This is how stubborn this family is."

 

"Leave us alone."  Asami ordered.  When no one else wanted to leave, he said it more forcefully.  "GO!"  When they all left and he was standing alone with her, Asami calmed himself.  "To think that he is in there with them like this.  I hate to admit this, but I'm deeply troubled.  Worried for once that I can't do anything for him."

 

She won't dare utter a single word of this to anyone else of what he would say to her.  "I know and I can sense it.  I only did it because I am this desperate.  I am hoping that even this, Yuri is helping out.  If not then I'm still expecting to see a hole in his head from you."

 

Giving her just a half smirk, Asami couldn't stay mad at the woman for long knowing that her goal was the same as his.  They both wanted this all to end.  Wanted Akihito to come home.

 

XXX

 

As Alistair closed his eyes at the continued horror, Akihito couldn't take it any longer as he shouted at them all.  "Oh you all are such great men aren't you?  You calling us all gay and depraved when here you are fucking raping innocents for amusement.  As I said to your great fucking leader before, I'm not gay, I am just a man who just happened to fall in love with someone of the same-sex.  You guys are the ones who wanted to categorize it all.  You are all the ones who want to punish us all when you will be the ones punished in the end!!"

 

"Akihito, stop it.  They'll kill you if you keep this up."  Alistair hissed at him as he watched the men approach.  "Please stop."

 

Watching them, Akihito wasn't afraid.  "Oh what tough men to want to punish someone who is defenseless right now.  Fucking cowardly shits."  Watching a whip about to snap at him, Aki had to laugh with mirth.  "Go ahead.  I'm not afraid.  I'll keep this up."

 

"HALT!!!"  Abram's voice boomed out as he came in with Yuri behind him.  Telling his son to stay behind, Abram's smile grew more before he stopped in front of the brazen man.  "I really like you very much to the point that I want my men to take you down."  

 

Seeing the men doing that, Akihito tried not to think of the uncomfortable growing feeling in his underwear from the vibrator.  Hate was a great motivator right now in not achieving arousal.  

 

"Take him to my room and make sure to tie him up to my bed.  He is now my personal guest for now on."  As Akihito passed, Abram called out to him, "Asami has now been replaced by me."

 

The arena felt like it was swirling all around him just as his father declared him taking, Akihito.  Yuri had to do something for him before everything went further south.


	10. Chapter 10

Fei Long went to confront Mikhail himself as he grabbed him by the back of his neck to drag him away in private.  After doing so, he thrusted him against the wall unable to believe the mess everything this all is now. 

 

"I'm all about patience, but now it has completely run out.  Where is your brother with the report or with Takaba?  Have you dealt with an angry, Asami personally before?"  

 

Pushing the thrusting finger from his chest, Mikhail moved away from him.  "You think it will be easy for him to just go in and out when he pleases now?  Well if they have accepted him then he is in there now for good.  As for Akihito, then I hope he is still in fair shape without any punishment."

 

"That's all you have for me?"  

 

"That's all you will have to accept for me for now."  Mikhail came back to him.  "I'm frustrated too.  I want to rush in there and fucking blow everyone apart, but the innocent casualties would be too much.  You know this and I know this."

 

Taking a look at how he was being held, Fei Long didn't want to have another intimate encounter with the man as he scoffed at him.  "The whole place is a powder keg now.  Asami being the worst of us.  He may not show emotions like us both, but you can sense the danger."

 

Finding the strangeness in how the man just distanced himself, Mikhail felt confused.  "I know.  Fei, why are you treating me with such oddity.  You don't ever wish to get close to me again like before."

 

Sneering, Fei Long didn't wish to deny it.  "Because I have marked another so with that person I will be with."

 

Hearing a knock at the door then it opening, Yoh looked between the two men before bowing to, Fei Long.  "We have received word from Yuri."  He passed the note to, Fei Long instead of Mikhail.  

 

Fei Long's brows crinkled in agitation.  "Does Asami know this yet?"

 

"He doesn't.  I came to seek you out first."  

 

Brushing his hand against his cheek gently, Fei Long told Mikhail of the note.  "Your father took a great personal interest in Takaba and has brought him into his room."

 

Forgetting about the loving caress he just saw between, Fei Long and Yoh, Mikhail's stomach dropped.  "My father never takes a personal interest in anyone before.  This isn't a good sign."

 

XXX

 

Being allowed into the room, Yuri found the glare softening up just a bit as he stared at, Akihito on the bed.  His dad really wanted his arms and legs tied up to it.  He obviously wanted him to be changed into another pair of underwear as well since they were now leopard print.  

 

"I'm allowed to take those things out of you."  Yuri whispered to him.

 

Akihito glare intensified once more.  "Don't bother.  The asshole did it for me as he was changing me into this shitty pair of underwear."  He turned his head away from him.  "How is he?"

 

Knowing who he was talking about, Yuri answered, "With the taunts and watching the punishments:  He's barely holding in there."

 

Akihito melted into the bed it seemed at that news.  "You've gotta help us.  Help him."

 

"You are heavily guarded as it is.  There are four guards out there.  There are plenty out there.  This place is crazy when it comes to security."  Yuri stated gravely.  "I will do my best even if I have to take him as my lover."  

 

"You wouldn't."

 

"No.  I'd fake a lot of that stuff with him and hopefully in my room."  Yuri felt at a loss.  "This is out of control."

 

Knowing what he meant, Akihito suddenly felt a thundering happening.  It felt like he could feel Asami roaring at more news.  He turned his head to the side.  "Please go to him.  I can handle myself."  

 

Seeing how withdrawn Akihito was, Yuri wanted to hold him close.  "I'll be back as soon as I can."  He left and he quickly went to the arena where he went up to the other one.  It was an executive decision as he instantly brought him down.  "This one is mines to fuck with.  You have yours."  

 

With Izanaga over his shoulder, he slapped his butt as he stalked away.  Let them get angry at him.  Let his father punish him himself.  Yuri was doing this for, Akihito and now this guy.  He was also doing this for his own brother.  So as he went into his room and put him on his bed, Yuri barked out.

 

"STRIP!!"  He wanted everyone to hear him in the halls.  Quietly he whispered.  "I won't harm you for, Akihito's sake."  Much louder as he walked over to grab a whip, Yuri snapped it.  "I TOLD YOU TO STRIP!!!"  

 

Alistair stood up to whisper close to him.  "They'll want to see the marks on me."

 

Yuri had regret in his eyes knowing he had to do this.  "I know and I'm hoping he won't drag you out there again.  I need to buy time before you both are rescued.  So unfortunately you need to strip for me."

 

Use to this, Alistair did it before standing in front of him, and began to wail out loud as he pleaded.  "Please don't.  Buddha help me.  Please help me."  

 

It was so convincing that Yuri almost halted all together, but he began to slap his own skin.  "He's not going to help you boy!!  Now bend over and take it like a real man!!"  

 

Raising his eyebrow up, Alistair heard footsteps drawing near as he reached to grab, Yuri's hand.  "Strangle me to force me."  He hissed.

 

The fucking guy had to know the fucking drills by now so there was, Yuri with the kid bent over on his bed, his own pants undone as he shoved the whip near him shouting at him.  As the guard and his own father stared at him with pride, Yuri began to ignore him as he jerked his hips into the other man.  What they didn't know was that he was faking it all, even down to the fucking.

 

Abram shut the door proud of his son as the screams kept on being heard.  So dismissing the guard, he went down to his own bedroom where his own prize was.  His own uncarved beauty.  It did feel good to open this door for once to see something like this for once on his bed.  That perfect skin.

 

"Your friend has been taken by my son.  He is being punished as we speak."  Akihito didn't respond.  He was glancing the other way still.  "Would you like to be punished?"

 

"I have a feeling that is the only way you can get it up.  That is the only way most do get it up.  Punishment by killing or other methods of torture."  Akihito's voice was mechanical.  "Fits you to a tee actually if you think of it.  I bet you had to take medicines or had to hit your wife in order to produce your sons.  Am I close?"

 

His eyes shifted as he felt close to wanting to hit that perfect body below him.  Abram never spoke of it.  "I'm thinking of sending word to your lover.  Perhaps a picture of you."

 

Akihito knew he hit the nail on the head with him.  "It's your own funeral.  So go right ahead.  Tell me when you'll shoot it."

 

Hearing an explosion, Abram shifted his focus elsewhere before running out of there as he was followed by, Akihito's laughter.  

 

XXX

 

Jumping was such a wrong choice for him seeing he was tied up, but as a knife came over to slash the rope apart, Alistair looked worriedly at the man next to him.  "What?"

 

Tossing his clothes to him, Yuri thought that he should be ready for when this was a rescue mission.  "Dress.  I want you prepared in case this is for you and him."  He rushed out of there to join the fighting.  

 

Alistair put his clothes on even as he heard rattling above him.  "Huh?"  Lifting his head he swore he thought he spotted someone up there.  "Hello?"

 

Vent opening up, Suzu showed her face before putting her hand down.  "Take it."  

 

Not questioning it, Alistair did just that as he felt himself lifted up, and through the vent.  "Aki."

 

She shook her head.  "Can't.  He is heavily guarded."  Putting the vent back in, Suzu brought him into the proper direction to go.  "It is best not to talk while we are doing this."

 

_'This doesn't feel right to leave Aki here though.'_   Alistair's brain was overworking itself as he continued to crawl behind the woman.  

 

She knew that Asami would be angry at her for this, but it was impossible odds she'd be fighting.  There were twenty guards surrounding one person in a room.  Abram was making sure that Akihito never would leave here.

 

XXX

 

There really was no concept of time in this room.  Akihito just hated the cretins that surrounded him as he laid there tied up.  He did hear how the explosions died down finally.  Did hear the random yelling and cursing.  Akihito even heard Abram storming back in here to tower over him.

 

"He's gone!"  Abram shouted at him.

 

To be showered slightly with spittle was pretty damn gross in, Akihito's opinion.  "And you think I did it?"  He shook his hand to show his bindings.  "Yeah well I'm not Harry Houdini here."

 

Appearing like a raging bull, Abram did an about-face as she began to shout some more about taking inventory.  Walking up to his son he grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.  "If I find out that you had anything to do with this, I'll...."

 

Hands up in the air, Yuri responded quickly.  "Father I swear I had nothing to do with this.  I was enjoying punishing that little freak."

 

Shoving him away, Abram would have to make sure to that.  There was something not entirely right with this.

 

XXX

 

_'Welcome one and all!  Please join me as we all gape at the freak who just walked into the room.'_

 

Alistair's thoughts were all a jumble the second he walked into the large place.  So many people were just staring at him as if he was a circus freak.  He touched his face to see if had anything strange attached to it, but there wasn't anything.  He just felt like the center of attention in the sea of strangers before a welcome face came through the crowd to hug him.

 

"Alistair!"  Kristen hugged him with glee.

 

Returning the hug was almost unbearable as tears fell from his eyes.  "She was unable to get Aki."  

 

Pulling away, Kristen turned to Suzu to question her, but it was to wait since Asami and the rest came in to see what the fuss was about.  Her eyes went to Asami with sadness.  "She was unable to retrieve Aki."

 

Asami came forward to immediately question her.  "Why did you leave him behind?"

 

Suzu had to keep her eyes level with him.  She knew that Asami would have hated her more if she looked away now.  "There were twenty guards surrounding him.  It was impossible for me to get to him.  I'm deeply sorry for my failure and accept punishment."

 

"Abram has him in his room."  Alistair spoke up almost too meekly.  To see this man in this state was scary.  "Aki spoke back to him, and he took a special interest in him."  Asami's eyes seemed to have blazed up now.  "He said something along the lines that he is no longer yours anymore."

 

Though the footsteps were silent, the mood wasn't.  Asami's mood was dark as he came up to him.  "It is good that you are safe.  Akihito will be pleased with that.  As for him, I'll get him back."

 

Feeling an arm wrap around him in a very soothing way, Alistair gazed up to his boyfriend.  "Suzu got me out of there, but Yuri is the one who brought me elsewhere to be safe from harm."  His eyes went back to Asami.  "I thought I should let you know this.  He is also trying to do the same with Aki."

 

With one curt nod, Asami understood while he examined his face.  "Get yourself cleaned up and rest.  Don't wander outside."

 

"I won't and I will clean up.  Thank you for everything."  Placing his head against, Kazumi he let him guide him away to do both things.  

 

XX

 

Placing his hand in that hair felt like ecstasy to Kazumi now.  His forehead touching Alistair's, he smiled as a relieved sigh was released.  "I know you are still worried about, Takaba-san."  

 

"I am."  Opening his eyes felt surreal since he was really this close to him.  

 

Moving to press his lips just for a gentle kiss, Kazumi set out to relax him.  "We will get him back.  If she managed to do it on her own, we all can do it."

 

"I know."  Feeling as if his spine had no bones in it, Alistair laid on his back on the bed.  "I hope it's soon."  

 

Hand on that smooth stomach, Kazumi bent down to kiss it.  "It is.  It is very soon."  

 

Closing his eyes as tingles played through his body, Alistair played with his hair.  "That feels good."

 

Undoing his pants he continued his kisses on each exposed section.  "Just tell me to stop if you don't feel comfortable."

 

As that tongue licked his tip, Alistair didn't complain.  He moaned while playing with his, Kazumi.

 

XXX

 

On the rooftop, Asami stared off into the distance.  The many years of him thinking he never really needing someone ended once he met his wildcat.  The void that had been filled.  

 

"He did it all for his friend."

 

Kristen hated crunchy rooftops that gave you away.  She really didn't want him to know she was here right away.  "He would have done the same for you too."

 

His eyes shifted slightly in slight contemplation.  "I wouldn't allow him to."

 

Moving closer, Kristen gave him an assuring smile.  "But he still would argue his points to you."

 

Asami didn't want to look at her.  He didn't want to lose his view of where the Farm was.  At least the direction is.  That's where his kitten is.  "I will marry your cousin and make him more officially mines."  He declared.

 

The smile was more joyful as she moved her hand to his arm.  "I know he would love that."  She snickered.  "Just don't call him a wife or his claws will come out."

 

A chuckle was released, albeit a small one that felt close to him falling to his knees.  He was losing his battle of wills right now.  His other half was in trouble just because he wanted to help out a friend.  "I swear that I will get him out very soon."

 

She squeezed his arm before releasing it.  "I have confidence in you that you can do it."

 

He didn't really need her to say that as he knew some of the flaws in, Abram's security.  Thanks to Suzu that is.  Of course that meant that he would increase them, but it might mean he would get clumsy.  It all depends on certain factors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Attempted Rape tag was really for the fake out benefit between Yuri and Alistair just to basically throw dust in the captors eyes so, Alistair doesn't get too harshly "Punished"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Alistair safely back with Kazumi, Akihito still remains still at the Farm.   
> In this chapter you'll see a slight bit of crazy coming from, Yuri's dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a slight hiccup with the computer last night and today so forgive the errors in grammar in this chapter. We really tried.
> 
> Also at the last portion of this chapter where the character is speaking in french, the translation is done in the same paragraph in italics. We didn't want to do it in notes.

Studying was the way to pass the time as he stayed in that room.  Just like his father, Abram also let him up to use the facilities.  Abram continued to show his weaknesses to him as the minutes passed on, but unlike his son, Abram was more of a powder keg.  He was far more volatile.  So, Akihito really had to be careful about so much.

 

Today he had Yuri in here with him.  At least he was able to stand up for a longer period of time as he massaged his own wrists as they spoke.  Of course Akihito took note of new things on the man.  Each new bruise.  New cut that was made.  Most of the cuts were jagged and infected.  Those were something that, Yuri glared about.  

 

"Any messages?"  Yuri produced a note for him with the expressed interest to read right away, and destroy.  

 

_My Akihito,_

 

_As much as I wish you hadn't of done this plan, I understand why you did._

_Alistair is here with us.  This is the same with your cousin.  So now we need to get you out._

_Once you are out and this is done with things will change._

 

_Yours forever, my kitten,_

_Ryuichi_

 

He stepped over sadly towards where the fireplace is.  Akihito sniffed as he memorized the words.  Read in between each wording to know everything more Ryuichi was saying to him.  Placing the little piece of paper into the flames, he watched as it disappeared.

 

"Tell him that I haven't been touched yet.  Just bound."  Akihito wanted to write the words himself, but knew he couldn't at the moment.  "I'd appreciate it."

 

Coming close to the man, Yuri had to guide him towards the bed as he heard people coming.  "I'll do it.  I swear."

 

Knowing he was being bound up again, Akihito just examined each piece as Yuri put them on.  With each clink, it resounded loudly in his head.  He heard the door slam open and there was Abram storming up to them both.  

 

"Get him up again."  Abram demanded of Yuri.

 

"Why?"

 

Hearing the rustling of a bag, Akihito spotted a sparkling red dress being pulled out of it.  "Oh hell no!!  Are you going to make me wear that shit?"

 

Ignoring his newest property, Abram pointed at him.  "Get him up again."  

 

Refusing to balk at an order, Yuri did so.  "Come on and put it on."  

 

Holding the dress in his hands, Akihito threw it to the side.  "As much as I want clothes on, I fucking won't wear a dress."

 

Pushing his son aside, Abram stood in front of him.  "And why is that?"

 

"If you haven't noticed.  I'm a guy!  I mean I'm sure you want to be comfortable in your manliness, but this dress won't mask me."  Breathing hard, Akihito spotted the change in the man.  He saw that he wanted to hit him now.  

 

Also sensing the danger in the atmosphere, Yuri spoke up.  "Put the dress on now, kid!"  Feeling a punch to the side of his face, Yuri fell to the ground.

 

"LEAVE!"  Crouching down to jerk his son up by his shirt, Abram hissed.  "This is between my wife and me."

 

Eyes wide, Akihito stared at Yuri.  Did he hear that correctly?  "Wife?"  

 

Getting up, Yuri now had to send an even more urgent message over to his brother.  "I'm sorry.  I'll leave now."  

 

As Abram faced him, Akihito repeated the question once more.  "Wife?  I am not your fucking wife you..."

 

Laughing happily, Abram brought the dress back up.  "You always joke around.  Please put this on so we can have a romantic night."

 

Stepping back he then made the quickest move to waver around the man.  Now it was more than urgent for him to get the fuck out of here.

 

XXX

 

Weakness continued to claw its way into his bones.  To hear the voice of that bold new person who came in and suddenly threaten the leader set a new precedence in one prisoner's soul.  It was foolhardy to do this, even he knew that it usually took one to set off a chain reaction for others to follow.  

 

He stood up as his knees threatened to buckle.  He had already been tortured enough so what would he care for a bit more?  He heard the voice of that brave soul again shout, and he shouted too.  Even as a guard yelled at him, another prisoner joined with him.  

 

One prisoner was brave enough to escape once, and he became a legend.  He was forced to come back, and he escaped again.  Now with another fighting, it was time for them to do it too.  So with that, they began to pound at their doors.

 

XXX

 

Akihito first grabbed a log from the fireplace to slam it against the side of the man's ribs.  Then holding it in front of him, Akihito had to rush his brain into thinking of his teachings.  "Stay away from me."

 

Slapping the flames off the fabric of his shirt, Abram grinned with mayhem.  "Feisty.  Just the way I love you."

 

Waving the log in front of him, Akihito couldn't believe this.  "You fucking freak!  We aren't married!  I'm your fucking prisoner!"

 

Fingers clawed but wiggling, Abram appeared more sadistic.  "You are a wild one, but you will be punished if you don't put that one soon."

 

"You want to punish everyone who doesn't bow down to your rules.  You are nothing but a sadistic mongrel that no one should stand no more.  NO ONE!!  Not even your own son for what you just did to him."  The flames were now licking close to him.  He had to move.  "FOR EVERYONE WHO LOVES A MAN BECAUSE HE IS A MAN, YOU ARE NOT WRONG!!"  He screamed.

 

"Shut up."  Abram hissed.

 

"Why when you told me you love me too?"  Akihito hissed back before he shouted.  "ABRAM ARBATROV DECLARED THAT I'M HIS WIFE SO THEREFORE NO MORE PUNISHMENTS WILL BE MADE!!!"

 

XXX

 

As he heard that declaration made, Yuri paused just at the end of the hallway.  He had just delivered the message and all hell was really breaking out thanks to that kid.  Soon a gunshot was heard prompting him to race to his father's quarters.  He had to race to save Akihito.  

 

XXX

 

Abram gave out a breathless laugh even as he barely felt the sear in his skin right now.  He was in awe of how beautiful, Akihito was.  "Truly perfect, but I feel that it is time."  His smile vanished.  "You need to get back on the bed now."

 

"Highly doubtful since I'm the one holding the gun here."

 

"Yes, but you are the one that is sorely outgunned at the same time."  Abram reminded him as he took a step forward.  

 

That was the truth, but Akihito didn't live off of negativity if he could.  He had several people who were now in the room with him, and this included Yuri now.  Should he just lay down his weapon, and let this psycho do what he wishes, or keep fighting?  

 

"I can't wait to watch Asami rip you to shreds."  Whispered Akihito as he tossed the gun.  "I hate violence, but with this, I don't care."

 

Grabbing his wrist to yank him so hard, Abram breathed into his face.  "You'll forget his name soon enough."

 

"Never."

 

Yuri watched the tense moments as the brave man was soon bound back to the bed.  Akihito can't always be fighting this all alone.  His father just had limited patience after all.

 

Stepping away from his prize, Abram screamed at his guards to quiet down the prisoners at once.  Though with his eyes to his son, he needed something to punish right away for what happened right now in this room.  "Yuri, come with me."

 

Doing as instructed, Yuri followed him without hesitation.  Without question until he pointed his gun at him.  "Father, what do you think you are doing?"

 

With unblinking eyes, Abram frowned at him.  "I believe that my own son is a traitor.  You do know what I must do with traitors, right?"

 

XXX

 

Hearing the sound of Yuri's voice followed by the sound of a gunshot, Akihito jumped at how deafening it sounded before the silence was heard.  While at first he didn't like the man much, Akihito began to rely on him as he was in here.  Yuri obviously didn't want him to be hurt at all.  

 

"Clean this up!"  Abram shouted in the corridor.

 

How could someone do that to their own flesh and blood?  Akihito shook his bindings as he lifted his head up towards them.  "I have to get out of here.  I have to."  He felt like a caged animal.  

 

XXX

 

Only in one cell, one prisoner whom didn't say a word at all from all the rampaging, sat quietly in a corner.  He had scraped away silently even as a guard looked in on him.  They viewed him as someone who wasn't troubling to themselves, and he was forgotten.  This is what he preferred.  

 

Barry was five when his parents thought he was doing something wrong to his body.  All he was doing was cleaning up after himself from an incident.  As much as he tried to explain, they didn't listen.  Their paranoia was spilling over from his own cousins that were caught with their own sex.  They actually thought the disease caught in their own house, and spread in him.  Thing is, Barry wasn't into his own sex.  

 

So now at the age of seventeen and being punished for things he knew wasn't a sin, Barry kept his mind as sane as possible as he bared it all.  He had seen pictures of women, and wanted them.  Of course these cretins didn't believe him, they thought it was a ploy so they punished him some more.  Now with the escape of one, and the fighting back of another, Barry sat here continuing to weaken the wall.  He had been doing this for some time till he felt a weakening.  It was tonight of all nights.

 

Slowly he pushed through the heavy stone to reveal there was no one on the other side.  Then he looked behind before looking ahead.  The teenager from elsewhere will now be free.  He just hoped to find a safe place.  Hoped to get as far from there as possible.  

 

So he crawled through, and peered around before pushing the stone back.  Getting up just a bit, Barry began to run as fast as possible in a direction he hoped that was salvation.  He prayed for it.  He knew he was breathless in his jog, but he continued.  He was thirsty, but still he continued till he found himself caught in a pair of arms where he screamed.

 

"Whoa!!"  Mikhail found himself gazing into a wild pair of green eyes and matted down reddish hair.  He was wounded and malnourished with clothes that were natural to the Farm.  "What's your name?"

 

Barry tried to hit him not understanding what he was saying to him.  "Non! S'il vous plait, laissez-moi partir. Je n'appartiens pas là."  He pleaded in french as he hit Mikhail.  _'No!  Please let me go.  I don't belong there.'_

 

Mikhail didn't understand what he was saying exactly, but he understood the context of it as he shook his head at him.  The teenager fought him, so he had to force him over his shoulder to bring him back.  It was the best way to get someone to speak to him.  

 

When he came into his headquarters, Mikhail placed him down gently quickly announcing he needs someone who spoke french right away.  Quickly it was Asami who approached.  Of course the bastard would know yet another language. 

 

Asami approached the smaller man noticing how he resembled a small woodland creature.  As Kirishima placed a chair in front of him, Asami sat down to speak to him after telling most of the others to leave.  "Mon nom est Asami Ryuichi. Comment vous appelez-vous? D'où viens-tu?"  Asami greeted him calmly.  _'My name is Asami Ryuichi.  What is your name?  Where did you come from?'_

 

Barry considered the man wondering if he should tell him anything.  "Je m'appelle Barry Durand. Je suis venu de la ferme. J'y suis depuis cinq ans."  He coughed a lot till he was handed a glass of water from, Kirishima.  Thanking him, Barry drank it.  _'My name is Barry Durand.  I came from the Farm.  Been there since I was five.'_

 

"Since five.  That is a long time."  Kirishima remarked softly by his side.

 

Barry continued talking as a sudden burst of energy shot through him.  He spotted Alistair in the room and recognized him instantly.  "Je me suis échappé dans ma cellule. J'ai lentement affaibli la pierre pour que je puisse ramper à travers. C'est comme ça que je suis parti. Il y en a encore un autre. Le leader a pris goût à. L'appelle maintenant sa femme. Il y avait un tir qui retentit avant de partir. Je ne sais pas qui a été abattu. Je sais juste que la blonde est courageuse. Il semblait faire émeuter les autres. S'il vous plaît aider."  He was speaking very fast noticing how the one in front of him was standing up.  _'I escaped through my cell.  Been slowly weakening the stone so I can crawl through.  That is how I left.  There is another still there.  The leader took a liking to.  Calls him now his wife.  There was a shot that rang out before I left.  I don't know who got shot.  I just know that the blonde is brave.  He seemed to make the others riot.  Please help.'_

 

With the note and now this, Asami grabbed his weapon to make sure it was ready.  "We are leaving, now."

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

He had to fish his own bullet out of his own wound.  This was nothing new to him.  He had been in battles before where he had to do this many times.  So many times that, Yuri knew he became an expert at it.  Even Mikhail was great at it.  

 

Though this time he could have done it without the asshole trying to lick his wound literally.  So he kicked at him as he went for a needle and thread.  This is something he also done quite well for himself.

 

"I will cut you myself if you don't quit it."  Yuri gritted out as his eyes flitted towards the snaggle tooth bastard coming near him.

 

The man snickered as his tongue lulled out.  "I love the taste of blood."

 

"Then taste your own blood.  Get the hell away from me."  Watching the man pick up the bullet full of blood to suck on it, Yuri felt sickened.  "Cannibal bastards."

 

XXX

 

Kirishima approached Asami after speaking to, Barry.  That boy certainly had to grow up in one fucked up way just like, Alistair.  "His cell was located on the southeast side of the structure.  It seemed like they didn't bother with him much compared to the others."  

 

"Why do you think that is?"  Suoh wondered as he studied where the cell was.

 

"His parents only brought him here due to paranoia.  He loves women by the way he enjoys looking at pictures of them, and staring at Kristen."  Kirishima told him as he released a weary sigh out.  "It still didn't stop them from doing some things to him though."  

 

Mikhail approached them.  "Yoh said that he is ready to begin.  Fei Long and him are still hashing out some details, but this will be nice and steady."

 

"You should hang back just in case.  We just need to get Akihito out and perhaps a few others.  That would really anger him."  Asami informed him.  "Any more word from your brother?"

 

He shook his head.  "No and it has reached past the hour that he promised he would."  Mikhail felt a grave feeling in the pit of his stomach.  "I'd rather have my brother spared then my father."

 

"Well I wasn't about to spare your father in the first place."  The man did take what belonged to him in the first place.  "Kirishima and Suoh."  Asami and them both left the room to set out on their mission.  

 

XXX

 

Akihito jerked his foot away from the man's touch.  When another attempt was made, he jerked away once more.  "Don't."  

 

"A ceremony will be held to make this more official between us."  Abram announced as he went to touch him once more.  He smiled wryly as the man jerked away again.  "You are being cute again."  He lilted.

 

"No, I just ever want to be touched by you."  Akihito wanted to kick him square in the face.  "Also what in the hell are you talking about?"

 

Abram moved over his body to hover over him.  Just when he thought his ex-wife was beautiful, he had to meet up with this fireball.  "We'll be committed together in a ceremony."

 

Afraid to jerk his body to turn this man on more, Akihito's eyes bulged out.  "I'm committed to, Asami Ryuichi.  A man who wouldn't go around killing his own son just because he felt like it."

 

Straddling him, Abram placed a hand into his hair.  "You think I killed, Yuri."  His laugh was small as he thought about that.  "I almost did, but he is useful still.  Also I love him more than my other son."  Bending down, he wanted to kiss that neck.  "Now come on and let's have a little fun."

 

"Ulch...  Get the fuck away from me."

 

XXX

 

To watch the stone sliding out and the man guarding him personally take notice had, Yuri instantly grabbing that man's own blade to quickly slice it into his jugular vein.  One hand on the man's mouth tightly so he wouldn't call out, Yuri watched as Yoh slid in effortlessly through the wall.  

 

Yoh came closer to him as he avoided the blood.  "How many prisoners counting, Akihito?"

 

"Um about twenty-three is my estimate.  Not unless those last screams were someone being eaten.  I don't know since my father shot me and put me in here."  Yuri examined the cell.  "I know there was a prisoner in here, but I haven't seen him.  Though it is a quiet red-head."

 

"If it is the same red-head then there is no worry.  He escaped already by himself."  Yoh informed him as he went towards the door to peer out.  Turning his head back to the other male, Yoh spotted relief clearly in his face.  "The others are in place to carry this all out.  Perhaps you should sit this one out since you are injured."

 

Determination in his eyes, Yuri shook his head.  "No, I'm helping."

 

"Fine."  Yoh came to him so he could explain the plan quickly.

 

XXX

 

"Get the fuck off me!!"  Akihito's throat felt raw from how he was yelling out.  Tears were beginning to prick at the edges of his eyes now from despair.  

 

Sensing an edge of defeat in the air, Abram started off slowly in his kisses.  The man below him still jerked in his fight.  Still protested, but everyone all got worn out eventually.  He had decided to hum an old song to help lull the man into submission, but that seemed to have angered him more.  "Shh, shh, shh, shh."  He cooed as if Akihito was some type of child.

 

A slight sound was heard and Akihito's eyes flitted to see a dried up bloodied, Yuri coming in with a weapon aimed to his father.  Aki decided to continue his protests to distract the pervert on top of him as the weapon clicked.  "Boom."  Akihito whispered.

 

Abram lifted his head up to chuckle towards him before he turned infuriated eyes to his son.  "You dare do this."  At the jerk of Yuri's gun, Abram turned his head to face, Kirishima.  "Who in the fuck are you?"

 

Adjusting his glasses, Kirishima kept his weapon poised in between his eyes.  "We should do this, but I have my orders."  

 

"And what orders is that?"  Abram barked out to him as he remained still unmoving from his spot.

 

"First, I recommend for you to remove yourself from my partner."  Asami announced as he walked into the room as if he owned the place.  "If I shoot you I'd be dirtying someone very important to me.  So I strongly recommend you to remove yourself."

 

Akihito grinned at him.  "This bastard doesn't play around.  I'd really recommend you into doing that."

 

Ignoring Akihito, Abram glared at his son.  "Traitor!  You were working for them the entire time!"

 

Shaking his head, Yuri sighed.  "I was working alongside them, and as for Akihito here, you were right in how I felt about him."

 

Grabbing the man from behind, Kirishima brought down Abram easily as he took out a set of keys to toss to, Asami.  Outside, he could hear fighting happening here and there.  "You are his son, Yuri.  Tell them their boss is under our control now."

 

"This'll be a lot of fun with savage cannibals."  Yuri lamented as he slowly backed away from them.  

 

"Then perhaps I can be of service to you."

 

Turning around to find his brother proudly displaying himself against the threshold of the room, Mikhail stepped in with his automatic in hand to give his brother a half hug.  Yuri's eyes couldn't help but see the trail of destruction behind his brother.  It was such a soundless thing obviously as most of those wretches had their necks broken.  Of course his brother just stayed his ever-present pristine proud peacock, as he always is.

 

"We should get this over with."  Mikhail said as he tossed a wink over to his brother before viewing, Akihito.  "Dad is in trouble big time with, Asami."  He added in a whisper.

 

Yuri could see that at least Akihito was covered up now.  "Yes he is."

 

With the brothers leaving the room, Asami didn't need to say a word to his loyal secretary as Suoh soon joined them.  Abram was going to join them all at, Mikhail and Yuri's headquarters.  It will really be up to them to see what they should do for their father's punishment.  

 

Akihito had been massaging his wrists since he was freed, and still he couldn't look at Asami in the eye.  "I would even do it for you just to free you."  Feeling a hand at the back of his head, Akihito's mouth met his in an electrifying kiss.  He quickly brought his arms around his lover, along with his legs in the fullest embrace of his life.  

 

Feeling his hardness pressed against him, Asami moved away a little.  "Kitten, I know and you must wait till I get you back."  

 

Blushing, Akihito untangled himself to move around the room.  "That fucker couldn't have gotten rid of my clothes so easily."  Spotting his vintage blue jeans off in the corner he quickly dashed towards them.  "Clothes.  Real clothes."

 

Asami observed him as he put his clothes on.  "Did he do anything more to you after that message was sent?  I did see he was in the process of something."

 

After slipping on his jacket, Akihito didn't want to bow his head, but he did.  "No, but he was close to just now.  I did have to witness some shitty things in my short time here though."  Feeling a hand encase his own, he looked up to those warm golden eyes.  "Bring me back."

 

Squeezing his hand softly, Asami guided him out of there.  He knew he couldn't shield him from some of the carnage on the ground.  He just had to help ease his mind.  "Fei Long and Yoh were getting the prisoners out.  They should be done by now."

 

That would be good in the least.  Akihito really didn't want to stick around here anymore.

 

XXX

 

After the announcement was made and the 'Dogs' decided to still bark at them, Mikhail let Yuri order the final call.  He was in this hell hole.  He sustained an injury by their dear old fucking father.  So he thought it was just to let him do this.  

 

So as they left the Farm and incinerated the entire place, the Arbatrovs went back to their headquarters with their remaining people along with the others.  Of course as Mikhail strolled down the corridor and he spotted, Fei Long the urge to act was strong as he grabbed the man in a searing kiss.

 

He released him to declare himself.  "My passion for you isn't through pursuit, but through love."  Though he had other business with his father, Mikhail still needed to tend to his brother's wounds.

 

Fei Long turned his head to his lover while he shook his head towards him.  To him, this is a non-issue as he took Yoh with him to tend to the freed prisoners.

 

XXX

 

He was trying to contain his crying in there.  Asami could tell.  He stepped closer to the bathroom to overhear the mumbles in there.  The squeaking sound was definitely from his kitten trying to fight the pain.  This had him gritting his own teeth before he calmed himself.  It wouldn't do Akihito no good to see him like this.

 

So there he stood now staring at his mate in the shower.  His beautiful back towards him.  His quaking form as he whimpered.  Asami stripped his clothing off the rest of the way.  Akihito mumbled about hatred.  Anything more was drowned out.  

 

One foot into the enclosure.  The spray began to hit him.  Second foot in and his hand reached out to turn his lover towards him.  More water hit and he felt awestruck at the beauty of his, Akihito.  Though he was depressed, those hazel eyes had more green shining through.  His pink lips seemed to glow in a way that held him mesmerized more.  

 

"I was never angry at you."  Asami had a hard time admitting his shortcomings, but with him, he will.  "I was more afraid of what may happen to you the second you were in there."

 

"I did it for a friend.  Someone who is like a brother."  

 

Asami kissed his forehead.  "I know and I understand.  I heard from those prisoners how you inspired them.  That says a lot and you should be proud.  You survived, like them."

 

There was more that he wished to say.  Asami was afraid of making a far more sooner move in case it harmed his kitten.  He wanted to move in quickly, but at the same time, he knew that if he did, his Akihito would have been taken away for good.

 

"What will happen to them?"  Akihito wondered.  How he loved this tender moment with him.  These touches.  It was something to savor.  

 

"Fei Long is planning on protecting them if their parents still don't want them.  That is if their parents weren't taken away by, Abram.  It all depends.  They won't live a life of servitude."  Shutting the water off, Asami reached for the towel.  "Let's talk about this more out of this room."

 

Nodding his head as he let Asami dry him off, Akihito stood there in thought.  "When I get home, I would love to introduce you to my parents."

 

Smiling, Asami kissed him.  "That is a fine idea since I plan on marrying their son."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prisoners are free. Yay!!!
> 
> Abram is captured. Now what to do with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We wanted a slightly lighter chapter with some lemon. Some. 
> 
> My co-author Historia has been under the weather so excuse the slight delay in posting.

Brushing her hair out-of-the-way, Kei kissed her on the back of the neck.  She had been helping with those teenagers since they arrived, and thought it was best to see where they were in their education.  So she conducted an evaluation.  So with his help, seeing he couldn't help his own curiosity of this matter, Kei helped her.

 

"All of them will need to be taught, but remarkably Barry is the only one who really doesn't."  She handed him the evaluation.  "His parents may have been average in intelligence level, god rest their souls, but he is almost off the charts."

 

Kei held a reflective smile as he studied those results.  In spite of him being in captivity for that length of time, Barry was still adapting.  That explained why he left in such a way out of his cell.  "Reminds me of someone who I already know, but I'll need to question him to see where his interests lay."  Kissing her lips, Kei added sweetly.  "If he says it lays in you, I will definitely make him go with, Fei Long."

 

"And if not?"

 

Getting up, Kei answered as he looked at her.  "Asami might show a great interest in him after I speak to him."

 

XXX

 

Kissing Alistair's back, Kazumi smiled at the giggles that continued to burble forth from his lover.  He found another ticklish spot on him.  So he ran his hand up his side to hear a practical purring now.  Kazumi moaned at that as he kissed him once more.  

 

"You enjoy teasing me."  Alistair accused as his rear wiggled.

 

Feeling the wiggle, Kazumi brushed his hand down to ready that place.  "I enjoy spending time with you.  That is the difference."

 

Head and rear arching up in the air, Alistair was begging for him.  His cock was rock hard and all he wanted was, Kazumi inside of him.  So he wiggled his rear again.  Continued to moan out a lengthy sound.

 

"You really are so cute."  Kazumi always loved to compliment him.  Moving his tongue in a very slow fashion over those balls, he smiled at how much that back arched up more.  "Is there something that you want?"  

 

At that tongue going slowly over his shaft, Alistair was seeing stars.  He was leaking all over their bed sheets.  "Ka-Kazumi."  That tongue teasing his slit, his head met the pillow to twist around to look back at him.  "Put it in.  Oh please put it in now."

 

Judging the place he was already in, Kazumi moved himself in between more.  His penis situated against that star-shaped spot, he teased him some more.  All he wanted to do was prolong their lovemaking for as long as possible.  Still Alistair had other plans as he turned his head back once more to him.  

 

"Don't make me pout, Kazumi."

 

There was his weakness there.  He honestly hated seeing that face on him.  "I won't let that happen, Love."  

 

XXX

 

"Che."  Fei Long had to leave, but the blonde-headed demon wanted to pull him in once more again.  "I'm much too busy to play.  Go deal with daddy."

 

Grabbing the man just to get himself thrown down, Mikhail smiled with delight.  "Why are you so annoyed with me, Fei?  I confess and now I'm a bug to you."

 

Straightening up his clothes, Fei Long just didn't wish to deal with him.  So he moved to leave to feel the surprise of hot breath against his face.  He had no idea this man could move this fast.  "I live in Hong Kong and you live here.  Also you do remember about me saying that I'm with another."

 

Reaching around to not only to shut the door, Mikhail also brought his hand around to reach into the man's pants.  "You aren't married to him.  So you are free to roam.  You are free to be with me."  Freeing the hardened cock, Mikhail pumped it happily.  "Also you know with our wealth how easy it is for us to fly."

 

Elbowing him in the side, Fei Long narrowed his eyes.  "True, but that is troublesome."  

 

"You seriously can't be serious about being in love with him though.  Is it because he is convenient to you?"

 

"I need not tell you why I choose him over you.  I just chose him."  

 

Sniffing the air in mock contempt, Mikhail hadn't decided on doing this again, but he did as he made his move once more.

 

XXX

 

"Can you at least speak at least something else besides french?"  

 

Barry listened to the man as he spoke his native language.  The handsome man who was tall, and wore his glasses and suits all the time.  Barry could see he was a dangerous man even if he wanted to appear mild-mannered.  He could also tell that he was also kind, but with a firmness to him when needed.  Of course there was this sharp mind of his.  Barry spotted it in those eyes.  It was the same as, Kristen.  The beautiful woman he enjoyed seeing until, Kirishima Kei came around.  The one he found out was her boyfriend.  

 

The person he was more keen to know more of was, Asami Ryuichi.  The man spoke to him for a brief amount of time, and that was a person he was excited about.  Asami's dangerous points compared to, Kirishima's were far more.  Also in the intelligence marks, Asami had something far more brewing within in him.  That man obviously never missed a detail in each little thing his eyes took in.  

 

He nodded to Kei.  "You can learn just by understanding how people talk through emotions.  Though it is hard with the group that held us.  They were always angry and barking orders at us.  Still with repeated phrases and words, you get it.  This is the same with the prisoners there."

 

Kei listened to his broken english as he spoke.  "Some people learn that way.  Did you ever read anything while down there?"

 

Barry made an odd expression.  "When I was lucky enough to get a clipping to blow in from the wind.  It was hard to understand russian though, but sometimes you can trick a guard into telling you."

 

Intrigued, but afraid to ask, Kei did.  "How?"

 

A disgusted look passed his face.  "Please don't make me tell you.  Sometimes the tricks backfired.  I can be smart, but perverts are perverts."

 

"Yes, that is too true."  Kei was seeing the teenager begin to retreat into himself now.  "I am sorry to say that they did kill your parents."

 

"I had a feeling about that."  Barry placed one leg up so he can rest his chin on his knee.  "All of them were paranoid of having someone gay in the family.  I'm not gay, and yet they thought I was."

 

"So you don't wish to return to any of them?"

 

"No."  He had thought about it for a long time.  "I don't even care.  I thought that if I did get free, I would seek my own path."

 

Kei thought that this would be a good person to start with.  The others had a much longer path to deal with.  "Tell me what path you want to go on."

 

That was his opportunity.  Barry could see it so clearly as he spotted the only men in the room that did intrigue him the most.  So he opened his mouth up to speak it.

 

XXX

 

Opening up the door was feeling like opening the door to the past once more.  Yoh left quietly as he moved past their own men.  All his duties have been attended to.  So now he'll just tend to himself as he wandered off into the stairway to head up to the roof.  Somehow he needed the bitterness of the cold to help numb himself.  So as he slammed his way through the door, and ignored how Yanec raised his gun before lowering it.  

 

"You okay?"  Yanec wondered as he settled back down into his spot.  

 

Yoh came closer to him.  "Yeah.  You on duty?"

 

Yanec shrugged.  "A little.  I'm really up here on an extended break.  I just volunteered seeing that I get pissed at knowing what happened to those guys down there."  

 

Smiling at how sensitive the man could be, Yoh settled down near him before glancing around.  "Everyone else is concealed pretty well."

 

"Well I know one was masturbating, but he has his gun in place at all times."  Yanec explained.  "The other is doing crosswords, but man his hearing is so damn good that I think he'll hear crickets screwing in another country."  

 

Laughing at that, Yoh actually needed to crack a smile.  "And you are just here."

 

Looking at him, Yanec shrugged.  "I could fantasize about you if you want.  You are fucking pretty sexy to think about."

 

Bowing his head down for just a mere moment, Yoh thought about what he just saw once more in that room.  "What would you do to me now?"

 

Taking his hand, Yanec guided him over.  "I would want you to fuck my mouth.  That is one of my fantasies."

 

Should he do this as a part of his revenge for his own lover cheating on him?  Yoh knew he didn't have lasting feelings for Yanec, but it felt so tempting as he told the man to lean back more.  He closed his eyes while unzipped his pants.  It was a now or never type of feeling.

 

XXX

 

Pushing away the man with his foot, Fei Long then hit him in the stomach with his fist.  He breathed hard at his lack of ability to turn this man away when he promised himself to another.  He hated himself at this feeling completely even as, Mikhail stood up to try to get him down once more.

 

"This will never be repeated once more."  Frustration continued to claw into him as he grabbed the man to put him at eye level with himself.  "You get this?"

 

How could he when they were so physically compatible?  Mikhail touched him again just for him to get tossed.  "I'll continue."

 

He was a leader of his own group.  A strong one at that.  Fei Long didn't need this at all.  He didn't need a serial on his hands.  So he had to storm out of here.  Had to find the one he wanted, and hopefully Yoh will still want him.

 

Mikhail watched the man place his clothes on marveling at the fact that nothing was wrinkled.  Watched as he went to the door.  "I doubt that Yoh will accept you after seeing a second time having sex."

 

"What?"

 

Almost chuckling at the fact that the man sounded like a snake hissing, Mikhail repeated himself.  That repeated effort had the man rushing out of there quicker than before.  

 

So there was Fei Long now looking every where's for his missing lover.  He tried the phone, but he wasn't answering.  So heading upstairs, he went to the roof to see Yoh coming up to him zipping up his pants.  "Did....?"

 

Yoh simply stared at the man.  "I'm unlike some people.  I may have been tempted, but I'm not.  I am however issuing my official notice.  I quit."  To find those hands on him, Yoh quickly hit them out of his way.  "No more."  His eyes were blazing as he looked at the man who betrayed him.  "You want my loyalty and you got it."  He moved to his side towards the door.  "Even when I'm in the employment of someone else."

 

This was final, and he couldn't stick around to see that beautiful face tempt him more.  Yoh had to leave and seek out another.  He rushed downstairs till he found the person to whom he needed to speak to.  He bowed to him in respect.  "Asami-sama, may I please speak to you in private?"

 

Feeling amenable to that, Asami led them both away to where they both could speak more privately.

 

XXX

 

"Seriously guys!  I'm not a hero.  I'm just a guy who spoke out."  

 

But there was this group of teenage boys all still looking at him with varying degrees of awe.  Akihito only came in here to see how they were doing, not get dragged into what seemed like a groupie session.  All of them were clean now and treated of their wounds.  All of them fed and had more clothes on, but they still wanted to cling on to him.  

 

Hearing shuffling footsteps next to him, Alistair sat down next to him as he waved at them.  "Hey."  Then they all went about asking him questions.  

 

Akihito smiled as the torch was now passed to his friend finding it interesting to see him in a new light.  Alistair handled it all well.  He spoke about the first time he escaped.  Spoke about how he ran into, Kristen and how they took care of him.  How he found his calling a long time ago.  Was educated by them and earned a living by his own calling.  

 

One stuck his hand up tentatively.  He was shaking which had, Alistair and Akihito shaking their heads.  "Please don't act that way with us.  We are not your enemies.  We are your friends."  Akihito assured him.

 

Still nervous, the boy spoke up.  "What if this Fei Long is the same as, Abram?"

 

"Well then I guess that I'll have to string him up on his important parts."  

 

Turning around to see Asami standing there exuding such confidence, Akihito shot him a warning glance.  "Well he does mean that, but Fei Long won't do that, right Ryuichi?"

 

Knowing that later what he will do with his kitten, Asami came forward to place his hand on, Akihito.  "He does have an adopted son who he found on the streets.  He taught him and he also has a school that he is sending you to.  It will help you reach where you want to be.  Fei Long can be very sentimental with innocent souls much of the time.  This is why he helped out here."  That was partially true at least.  His eyes met down with his kitten's as they mouthed out their thanks.  He really should know that he did it for him after all.

 

XXX

 

This time Akihito pushed the man down heavily on the bed.  How someone so intimidating to so many could suddenly turn it off for them was amazing that he needed to reward him.  "I love you, Ryuichi."  He couldn't take his clothes off quickly enough.

 

Chuckling at the slight stumble that his kitten just did, Asami pulled his lover back to him.  "Did that turn you on back there?"  That hot mouth claimed him as he felt his clothes being ripped off him.  His Akihito was certainly turned on.

 

Hand on that large cock of his, Akihito began to pump it.  He certainly was turned on by that as he placed his penis against his to stroke them both with both his hands.  Head tilted back, he was so close already.  "Ah.....  Ah."

 

Grunting in return in both how turned on he was, but how cute his kitten appeared, Asami allowed this to continue until they both came.  "You done?"

 

Breathing hard, Akihito shook his head as he straddled him.  "No."  He wasn't even close as he moved above him.  

 

"You know you aren't properly stretched."  

 

Showing him his half-lidded eyes, Akihito leaned down.  "Then stretch me so we can have some more fun."  At the feeling of that finger suddenly at his rim, Aki cooed.  "Mmmmm....."

 

XXX

 

Lounging in his room, drink in hand, Fei Long had gotten off the phone with Tao of when he'll come back.  He told him some things that had happened and Tao told him how increasingly proud he always is to know him.  To be able to be his adoptive son was fantastic.  It was when he questioned him about Yoh, that's when he knew that Tao tried so hard to keep himself happy.

 

Each day that Yoh had been around and finally earned his trust, Tao and himself have first become like brothers, then like an uncle with his nephew.  It was more of a family bond that Tao didn't really have with anyone else in the organization.  So while, Tao tried to say things that Yoh will change his mind and come back to him, Fei Long knew better.  It was that trust that he broke himself.  

 

Hearing a knock at the door, Fei Long only let someone in when it happened to be his own men.  When the man poked his head in to give his report that Yoh did indeed go to Asami, Fei Long didn't shout at him for something he already knew.  He just dismissed him.  

 

He did shout at the next person who dared to walk into his room.  He did quickly simmer down to relax.  "You had your fun and for now on."  Fei Long narrowed his eyes at, Mikhail.  "We will conduct business when need be.  I'll be taking those boys with me the next day out of here."

 

"You love me too.  You do know this or else you wouldn't have gone through with that in there."  Mikhail pointed out softly.  "Or entertained me as much as you have in the past."

 

"Don't confuse such things as love."  He pushed him away.  "Never do that ever.  Lust and love are two different things."

 

Mikhail grinned.  "So it was lust that led you down to letting me fuck you silly on the ground."  He got nearer to him once more.  "Our bodies are so compatible together."

 

"True, but it isn't a lasting effect.  My heart and soul are breaking over another."  Fei Long stated as he stepped away from him.  "Leave me or else any future business we conduct will be conducted over your slitted throat."

 

To smell that alcohol on this man, Mikhail didn't want to keep testing the limits out any longer.  The man might be in true denial of his feelings for himself, or he really wasn't.  All he knew was that he was still contemplating the faith of his own father.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So begins the Psychological torture....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter written by Historia. Makes me wonder what is going through her mind while she is sick. Now I know.

Yuri lit up his cigarette more in thought.  His nerves had long since been calmed since burning down the Farm.  The memories of that place will forever torture his mind, but even he knew it wouldn't be as worse as the victims.  

 

His feet propped themselves up on a table as his eyes carefully judged his father judging him.  They both didn't say a word.  The vibe in the room was just darkened more from that man, then himself.  

 

"Give me one."  Abram demanded haughtily.  

 

Yuri's response was to blow a nice O shape into the room from his mouth.  He didn't wish to talk now.  He wondered what Akihito was doing.  The man was probably with those victims once more.  Then he was probably with that bastard, Asami getting bent over.  How he wished he was that bastard this once to be with him.  

 

"Did you think I was really gonna kill you?"

 

Now he just cocked his head at his dad.  Yuri wanted something heavy to drink just to show off to his dad.  That would infuriate that prick.  

 

Abram slammed his foot into the ground as hard as possible.  How he wanted to shake this place to its foundation.  "I love you!  I wanted to teach you a lesson.  Manners.  That was my property."

 

His father was losing it truly.  Yuri stood up to head to the door.  Opening it he whispered something to the guard before coming back to his seat.  He needed another cigarette, so stubbing out that one, he lit another.  This one he let out a nice long sound.  A satisfied sound.  "Ahhh."

 

"I loved that mouthy guy.  He was far better than your bitch of a mother."  

 

Yuri stood up once he heard the knock at the door.  Getting it he came back with his vodka and a glass.  Pouring it slowly into that glass was on purpose.  Smiling at that liquid, Yuri then let it slide down his throat just as slowly.  Fuck, it felt good to torture his dad this way.  

 

Abram licked his lips.  How he wanted a drink.  "Give me some.  Please, son."

 

Lifting his eyes to meet his, Yuri stood up to make like he was heading to him just to lift that glass back up to his lips.  "Our mother deserves respect."  

 

XXX

 

It was a very lengthy conversation that he had with Barry that, Asami couldn't exactly believe he was a prisoner.  So yes he did question him quite extensively till the teenager broke down in tears.  Asami sat there still examining him till he shook his head.  

 

"Trauma like that will do that to you.  The fact that we did see papers in your particular cell does prove that you did read while in there.  Also the blood too shows other events."  Asami crossed his legs.  "I can always detect truth and lies with everyone."  His eyes were relaxed.  "You are speaking the truth."

 

Barry almost wanted to shout at him.  Why would anyone lie about that shit?  Still as he recalled some stories that he read, some people do make up crap all the time.  

 

"What do you wish to do with the rest of your life?"

 

"You and your men make me want to stick by you.  It is mostly you actually.  You are a self-made business man.  An entrepreneur.  I want to learn more about business.  Tech.  I want to do what your guards do."  Barry tilted his head.  "I'm not an idiot here.  Not a simple business man would have done what you did.  You are from Japan.  You are yakuza."

 

"You have no idea what you are talking about.  I am a simple business person."  

 

Barry scoffed at him.  "Now who's the liar."

 

Staring at him, Asami called out.  "Kirishima!"  As the secretary materialized, he was still keeping his eyes on, Barry.  "We are bringing him along with us when we come home."

 

Kirishima bowed as he delivered his next speck of news since Kuroda had returned to Japan some time ago.  "I have news from, Kuroda.  He says that he is not a god damned architect so why is he suddenly supervising the rebuilt of your penthouse?"  He smiled just a little.  "He added more colorful commentary, but I am sure you want to call him back."

 

Chuckling, Asami stood up.  "I will, but from my room.  I will leave Barry in your capable hands."  

 

As Asami left, Kirishima smiled more to the young man.  "Congratulations and welcome aboard.  I will have to go through all the rules with you now."

 

Barry sat there listening to the rules with increasingly widening eyes.  Damn the organization had too many rules.  

 

XXX

 

The smile was disappearing from that seemingly always jovial expression of his.  Akihito had been solemn in his responses to him.  It was just answers to what happened in that place.  Answers that were smaller than what those others could do for him right at the present moment in time. 

 

"Then I will question them instead."  Mikhail thought to finally relieve the man of this.

 

"Ask Alistair most of all."

 

Quietly he left to wander over towards where all the boys were.  Even Barry was among them.  Normally he had been separate due to him being so special compared to them.  At first they wondered if the boy was the best hidden liar in the group, but it seemed as the others conversed, Barry was one of them as well.  While they showed fear of their captors clearly.  They also showed gratefulness to the ones they trusted. 

 

So even as Mikhail conducted his interview with them all, and left feeling something far more rawer towards his old man, Mikhail came across the one he really had wanted to see.  The one who now called himself, Alistair.  This conversation was the most enlightening of them all.  

 

"He is your father so it is not up to me to judge his fate.  I just hope there is a truest of hells that exist.  The one that will show him the greatest punishment of all.  Even if you don't kill him and something else does, I don't care.  I just want that to be it."  Alistair's grey eyes became the hardest stone of all.  "I do remember you as a child.  I do have a great memory and I don't fault you."

 

"But I do fault myself."  Mikhail finally managed out.  "I've been haunted for so many years because of that.  Yuri has protected me."

 

Alistair relaxed just a little.  "That's love.  You are lucky.  I found my love years later when I escaped.  I was still afraid and after finding my true love in Kazumi, I found my strength."

 

Mikhail found that interesting.  "I believe you found strength the moment you escaped though.  That takes a lot to do in a place like that.  What you and Barry did was remarkable.  What you accomplished in your own life is beautiful and honest.  So you have always had your strength.  You just didn't know till now."

 

Perhaps that was true.  Alistair looked to his feet as if they had the answers, but only saw another mural.  "Maybe.  Sometimes you don't know the answer until it is right there.  You know how blind we all are."

 

It was enlightening to say the least as Mikhail left the man to head down the path towards where his brother was.  To where that demon laid too.  

 

XXX

 

He could smell his own blood as it slowly seeped from its wounds.  Abram glared at his youngest when he finally stepped inside.  He was dressed so perfectly.  "Such a girl."  He sneered.  "I knew that you licked the balls of men."

 

Mikhail just saw glass all around their father.  Could see the open wounds from where that glass hit.  His brother unleashed his hatred on their father with a well placed aim of that vodka bottle.  "Was the bottle empty?"  He asked of Yuri.

 

"Of course.  As if I'd waste a full bottle on him."  Yuri answered.  The way Abram insulted their mother before insulting his brother angered him so fully that he was close to emptying the world's supply of bullets into him.  

 

He wanted to embrace him.  Mikhail could feel the utter stress within the confines of that carefully concealed mask of his.  How he adored his brother for being like this to him.  His protector.  He was more like a father to him then their own father is.  He wished to utter it to him now, but it would have to wait.  First they would need to clean those shards up.  So he went to get a guard to do so.  Every shard needed to be accounted for.  

 

Yuri watched as carefully as his brother as the guard cleaned up.  They needed to as it was all done.  "Funny how you say that about Mikhail when you wanted to lick another man's balls too."  

 

Abram jerked back in a silent laugh.  Now it was his turn to be quiet.

 

"I do understand seeing how perfect he is.  That mouth of his.  Even I fell in love with it.  Me, a straight man."  Yuri smiled happily.  "Still I don't regret it.  Akihito will always be ideal, but I will never force him."

 

"Have you the opportunity to kiss those perfect lips of his?"

 

The way their father spoke he knew it was out of love.  "You love him more than us."  Yuri pointed out.  

 

Mikhail leaned against the wall quietly just to observe now.  He wanted to catch anything that he can use later.  

 

His eyes went up.  "That man caught even the attention of someone like, Asami Ryuichi.  Imagine that."  Abram smiled into the heavens it seemed.  "I understand why.  He needed to be treasured."

 

Hearing the door open, Fei Long stepped through and Abram had to drop his mouth open at the sight of him.  Was this an experiment?  "Ah?"

 

Fei Long turned his head to Mikhail who nodded his consent to leave.  The experiment was over with.  Of course he wasn't about to open his mouth up to speak it.  Yuri was.  "Gorgeous."  Abram nodded his head dumbly.  "Fei Long is a man and the leader of the Baishe."  Their father's mouth dropped open.  

 

"Don't underestimate Liu Fei Long either.  He can kill you with just one finger if he so wished it."  Mikhail added with a sinister tone.

 

XXX

 

In the privacy of their own office, Mikhail was far removed from his jovial nature.  "What now?  His truest weakness became Akihito and I doubt that Asami would let us use him for this."

 

Yuri sighed unhappily.  "I know and I already mentioned something to Akihito before we came in here."

 

Mikhail stood up unbelieving of what his brother dared to do.  "Why?  You know how that bastard is over him."

 

Hearing the door just open up and seeing both men in question step in, Yuri could clearly see the determination in their faces.  "Yes!  His men will come after him in due time.  It is only a matter of time.  With our dad they had a free meal and a license to do what they wanted."

 

They both understood that.  "I am in that room with Akihito too."  Asami announced.  "You wanted psychological torture, correct?"

 

Smirking, Yuri answered, "We do."

 

"Wait!  You want him to attend this meeting with Akihito?"  Mikhail asked as he pointed to Yuri.  "When did you think this up?"

 

"Soon after Fei Long stepped out of the room.  I felt it was just so perfect.  With Asami there, he'll have to understand that he can never get Akihito at all."  Yuri pointed to the beautiful slim blonde.  "It would drive him slowly mad since he believes he is that in love with him."

 

Asami brushed his hand against his kitten's back.  "I have an extra plan to include with this.  That is if you'll allow me some fun."

 

XXX

 

His eyes weren't seeing things at Akihito being in there with him.  Smiling with joy, Abram began to reach out for him.  "My wife."  He stated before he saw another come in behind, Akihito.  "You."  

 

Spotting the chair, Asami sat down before Akihito freely sat on his lap.  The hissing this one did outside to balk at this part gave way just for something so simple.  "Your wife?"  His hand wrapped around his kitten loving how he melted against him.  "That would be a never."

 

Akihito stared at the man before them.  "Now why would I ever be with someone like yourself?  You tortured so many people who didn't deserve it.  People like my friend, Izanaga."  As on queue, Alistair stepped into the room with Suoh next to him.  "No one should be punished for loving someone of the same-sex."

 

"I wasn't going to punish you."  Abram said with hope as he tried to push past his chains.  "I was going to cherish you."

 

Asami and Akihito chuckled.  "He cherished you when I had to free you from those chains."  Brushing a finger along that beautiful jaw line, Asami just wanted to eat him up.  "Have I ever done that to you?"

 

"Never."  Akihito answered as he followed it up with a kiss.  

 

Alistair enjoyed the pained sound that emanated from the man.  "What part of that hurts you the most?  Is it the fact that he is kissing another man or is it the fact he isn't kissing you?"

 

Abram turned an angry glare at him.  "If I weren't in these chains I would go over there and..."

 

Suoh spoke up.  "You harm a single hair on his body and I have every personal right to rip a limb off."  Turning his boyfriend's face to him, he smirked.  "Still though."

 

Wrapping his arms around his neck, Alistair kissed him with fervor.  He ignored the angry burst happening with Abram.  He was in his moment with, Kazumi.

 

Getting up, Akihito began to walk over towards the man.  "This will never stop no matter how much you or anyone else will try to stop it.  Just face those facts.  I will be with Asami for the rest of my life."  Akihito waved his hand to the other couple.  "They'll most likely be together for the rest of their lives.  Now tell me where will you be?"

 

XXX

 

Mikhail chuckled at the torture.  "Man that is actually worse than beating someone to death.  What can you say about that, Yuri?"

 

Yuri stood quiet as he felt something happening deep within his body.  It seemed to be happening with Asami as well since he stood the same way.  As for Mikhail, it took him some time to feel it since he was concentrating on that room, but in another part of that base, Fei Long had every innocent person there placed in a special area where they can stay safe.  

 

XXX

 

In the cell, Akihito jolted a little.  "What the hell was that?"  His eyes went to Asami as he took his hand.  "Ryuichi?"

 

"Suoh!  You and Kirishima know what to do."  Asami called out as the base went dark.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My only summery here is that shit is going to hit the fan. Who will win?

****

They ripped the limbs off one of his own already.  Mikhail nearly vomited as he rushed away.  He had to as he thought of that past of him as a child.  He heard his brother calling out to him, but he couldn't yell back.  Couldn't say to him he wasn't doing this out of fright for himself.  He was doing this as a promise to himself as he found himself grabbing his father.  

 

"When they find Akihito they will rip his limbs off too.  Would you be satisfied with this?  How about if they do this with your precious son, Yuri?  I know you don't give two shits about me.  You already told me this in this very room."  

 

Abram grinned at him.  "They know not to harm him or Yuri.  They will be fine in doing to anyone else that stands in their way."  His laughter was pure evil.

 

Mikhail kicked him hard in the stomach.  "Then you won't mind when I fuck him hard in the ass then."  It was such an empty threat, but it didn't matter as Abram yelled at him.  

 

"You will be the one they will string up and let the punishment draw out slowly.  Oh you'll love it.  They'll fuck you hard with a dagger before they use their fucking cocks on you!!  You will be bloody and begging for death!!!  But no they'll keep repeating themselves until you are eaten raw!!!!"

 

He blinked at him.  "Mistakes happen and even they'll end up doing it to Yuri."  It surprised him how calm he sounded.  "He is more like a father to me then you'll ever be."  Turning on his heel, he left that cell.  He had to keep up with the fight.

 

XXX

 

Glock in hand, Kristen was in position nearest to the door in case any of those scoundrels located them.  The boys all looked at her with wonder as they questioned if she knew how to handle such a weapon as she could only scoff at them.  Thankfully, Akihito patted their shoulders as he escorted them deeper inside to the back that she did.  

 

"My cousin is very tough.  She can shoot a fly from fifty yards away."  He assured them as he came back to her.  "I should have learned how to use one of these."  He whispered almost helplessly.

 

Studying him as he raised his weapon, Kristen knew that Asami gave him the quickest course available to man.  "Well whatever you do, don't aim it at the good guys."

 

"Duh.  Still do you have any helpful hints?"

 

She could only think of it as this way for her answer.  It was always best to use someone's favorite hobby or career to make them learn.  "Well you know how I tease you about that crazy zoom attachment you have to use?  The one that is so heavy for me."  As he nodded, she smirked.  "Aim it a bit like that, but obviously in how you've seen us do it.  Not those stupid wannabe gangsters who shoot it off sideways."

 

Understanding, Akihito relaxed more.  "Gotcha."

 

"Good."

 

"Also it helps to know physics a little."  Barry shrugged a tiny bit from his area.  

 

Looking at him, Akihito noticed that besides Alistair with a small drawing pad in hand to calm his nerves, Barry had a physics book with him.  Where he got it, he had no idea.  "Thanks.  I know a little."

 

Alistair felt like he could hear the beasts just gnawing at bone already.  "Fucking carnivorous piece of shits.  They all need to melt in a vat of acid."

 

Seeing the worried glances of all the boys in the room except for Akihito, Kristen said, "Do you blame him?"  

 

All of their answers were just a very silent violent shake of their heads.

 

XXX

 

Receiving one half an expensive pair of italian dress shoes planted to the side of the man's head, Kirishima landed down on the other side of the counter as he elbowed the other man as he rushed up to him.  Then turning around effortlessly, he grabbed the butcher knife, stabbing it deep within his skull before straightening up his glasses to take the same knife to throw in a man's neck.  

 

Hearing something most troubling, Asami didn't waste a single second as he shot someone in the eye.  As the person was crying out in pain behind him, he whispered in his secretary's ear.  "There is a traitor in Arbatrov's group."

 

Suoh who decided to quiet up the person with the annoying wail, he brought his back against his boss.  "Man with an accent, but not russian.  Who else could that be?"

 

Asami thought about it as he headed forth.  "There are three of them that are not originally from this country.  We locate them."

 

XXX

 

Hand on his arm was only placed there temporarily before he let it go.  Yoh released it to focus it elsewhere till he came face to face with, Fei Long.  Not a scratch on him and not anything out-of-place.  Figures he'd be perfect in the shit storm.  He quickly took a shot over the man's shoulder before turning elsewhere to leave.

 

Fei Long could see more blood on the man as he grabbed him to take him off to the side.  "Where else were you hurt?"

 

Staring into those eyes, Yoh didn't even blink.  "The only wound is on my arm.  Everything else is from those monsters."  He jerked himself away from the man.  "They can smell blood so they will follow me before you."  

 

On queue twenty large men came into view breathing heavily.  Licking their lips and drooling, they sniffed the air around them as they mainly looked at, Yoh.  Seeing this, Fei Long decided to move in front of him just to see that they indeed were more interested in him due to the blood.  

 

"You should really leave, Master."  Yoh hissed out as he made his move to head out before the man.  "There are others far more important than myself right now."

 

Refusing to lose his composure, Fei Long waited until the first man decided to strike.  This is where he quickly moved up to kick him in the face before using gravity to continue his strike on the next man.  Hearing Yoh take up the fight behind him, Fei Long refused to leave him behind.  

He just couldn't as he jabbed one of the men in the jugular with a blade he held hidden.  

 

As Yoh fought, he felt the stinging pain in his arm.  He ignored it.  Pushed past it as those large men continued to now devour him it seemed.  As he turned to bring out his weapon, Yoh felt teeth suddenly push into his skin making him growl in pain.  Nothing much registered as he saw the man's wild eyes go back, and a blade push right into his neck.  Yoh's eyes could only see the blind fury inside of, Fei Long before he turned into a tornado in that corridor.  He had seen that man fight many times, but not to this level.  

 

When it was done, Fei Long came up to him to tie up his wound with such great care that he wondered what was happening.  Yoh swallowed as his pulse raced.  "We have to keep going."

 

Lifting his eyes up, Fei Long was struck with the strongest desire to kiss this man, but knew that it wasn't the time to do anything.  "This way."

 

XXX

 

The door opened up and the owner of the pair of feet went happily up to, Abram to release him.  Unchaining him the person stepped back in respect before informing them where the prisoners were being kept.

 

"Does this include my bride?"  The sideways smile on Abram as he accepted his gun had him waiting for the reply.

 

"It does.  He is also in there waiting for your arrival my liege."  The person informed him as he led him out of there.  

 

Stepping out of the cell, Abram enjoyed the bloodied scene on the ground as they went further into the place.  Soon his Akihito will be back in his arms.  

 

XXX

 

Akihito and Kristen both rose up to their feet slowly as they heard sounds from beyond the door.  As he slowly gaged everyone around him to see what they were doing, Akihito spotted Alistair with his own unique weapons in hand.  After what Kristen described to him about their friend, Akihito was actually too curious about his newfound skills.  As for Barry, Akihito was shocked to find a kitchen knife coming out from nowheres.

 

"Where in the heck?"  He gritted out.  "I hope you know how to use it."

 

Barry rolled his eyes.  "I'd rather live then go back there."  He jerked his head back to the others.  "I know they are thinking the same thing."

 

Akihito knew that, but they were the only ones too frightened to do anything more than just cower.  "I can understand."  

 

"Shh."  Kristen could hear the voices understanding clearly that it wasn't anyone friendly.  "Locate a vent or something to get out of."  

 

Seeing that the others were confused by that, Barry grunted before going around with Alistair to locate another way out of there.  As for Akihito, he just stood there at the ready even as one voice became clearer than the other.  

 

Abram was out of his cell.  

 

Hearing a soft sliding of metal, Kristen turned her head to find that Barry was examining the opening.  First he crawled in before crawling back out.  "Well?"

 

"It leads to storage area." 

 

Going over there, Akihito didn't want to keep talking loudly.  "Barry, you go in first.  Everyone else, you follow him.  Alistair, you take up the rear."  He instructed.

 

Taking his hand, Alistair shook his head.  "What about you and Kristen?"  His voice grave, Alistair didn't enjoy this plan.

 

Her eyes downcast, Kristen understood right away what he was planning.  "It's him that, Abram wants now."

 

Hearing the defeat, Alistair clutched his hand even harder.  "And what about Kristen?  You?  You can't do this."

 

Hating the fear in those eyes, Akihito hugged the man.  "You are like a brother to me.  I'm doing this to protect you all.  Ryuichi is coming this way.  I can feel him.  He won't let that asshole take me.  Glasses won't let them do anything to Kristen either.  You got that?  You have to help protect them.  Please."

 

It broke his heart to do this, but Alistair knew it was a sacrifice to be made.  "I love you like a brother too."  Pulling away, he finally followed behind the others before Akihito closed the passageway.  To Alistair, it felt like it closed something else off.

 

A life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my piss poor action scenes. I'm pretty crappy at that - Artlover


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time headquarters was invaded by Abram's minions making others realize that shit hit the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the last chapter was short. We were trying to build suspense.  
> This chapter is the same thing, but we did make it a bit more longer for you.  
> We hope you are satisfied a little, but we do have suspense with the rapid changing of scenes.  
> Sorry if you hate that part, but this is what you get when we want to do that.
> 
> Also there is a slight trigger warning in this chapter. The tags imply it. Please read the end notes for further details.

Door opening up, Abram applauded in his head as his eyes laid on his prize before him.  Though his arms weren't shaky as he held that gun, he knew he wasn't experienced with it.  The girl was another matter.  The girl was a big surprise.  "And who is this beauty with you?"  His tone was light.

 

Akihito relaxed his pulse as he kept that gun steady.  "My cousin.  Don't you dare hurt her."

 

His left side of his mouth went up.  "She comes with us then.  If she is your cousin then it is no surprise that beauty runs in the family."  One step towards Akihito and the floor moved just as a bullet narrowly hit his toe.  The beauty even knew how to shoot a gun.  "She'll be a surrogate for us."

 

"Ulch.  As if I'd allow your nasty ass sperm to swim inside of me."  Kristen moved gracefully as her eyes flitted just briefly towards the traitor.  

 

"You have no choice in the matter sweetheart."  Abram ducked and swerved as he knew the woman would shoot at him once again.  She was a dead shot by how she nailed his worker in the head.  Akihito wasn't, so grabbing him was simply too easy as he took the very same weapon to aim at her.  "Surrender that weapon and come with me."

 

Kristen glared at him as another person stepped into the room.  "So how many are working for you from your son's team?"  Hitting the asshole in the groin as he got to handsy with her, she looked at Abram with continued disgust.  "Well?"

 

Abram's teeth continued to show.  "Wouldn't you like to know."

 

Rolling his eyes, Akihito hated feeling like some type of maiden.  "Well that's why the question.  Fucking ass-munch."  Feeling those hands touch him, Akihito stomped hard on his foot before elbowing him hard in the jaw.  

 

"Aki!!"  Grabbing his hand, Kristen hauled him out of there.  This would mean they had to fight more in the open now.  

 

"What the hell is with my ass?"  Pointing ahead, Akihito and her went towards another hiding spot.  They had to move fast out of there.  

 

"Well it is rounder than mines.  It really isn't fair."  Was her remark as they crawled up into the ceiling.  

 

XXX

 

Yoh heard the panting and stumbling before he spotted Yanec leaning against the wall.  The second he heard someone though, Yanec pointed his own weapon at them before relaxing, and pointing behind him.  Yoh saw the blood still pouring out of the bodies before he went to his arm.  

 

"Where else?"  Yoh wondered as he grabbed what he could to stem the blood from flowing.  

 

Yanec pointed to his side to show him the other wound.  "It's nothing."

 

Fei Long studied both the wounds as Yoh tried to stem the blood.  He also looked up at the man's eyes when he thought he wasn't looking to see the sudden change.  "Self-inflicted wounds are always nothing at all."

 

Confused, Yoh turned his head to his former boss and brief lover.  "What the hell are you talking about?  Having an arm reach around him, and a knife tip placed into his neck, Yoh rolled his eyes.  "I bet those assholes are getting up too."

 

Just like a zombie movie that Tao had wanted him to watch, Fei Long answered for him.  "Yes."

 

Yanec grinned.  "This one is my reward."  As more of Abram's men came into the hall, he added with more joy.  "These are yours."  

 

Seeing Yanec give his Yoh a sudden pinprick to the side of his neck, Fei Long knew what it was the second he passed out in his arms.  Still, he had to get past an obstacle course to reach the very one he needed to save.

 

XXX

 

They heard the gunshots.  So where else could they be?  Asami was examining the room carefully as he made his way out of it to peer up towards the ceiling.  He smirked having a distinct feeling knowing where his kitten laid.  His only hope was that he stayed there.    

 

He went over to Kirishima to whisper in his ear.  His only response was a simple nod as he spotted Suoh coming out of the vented area.  He made a sign and all three of them got it.  Akihito and Kristen were together on their own.  The rest was elsewhere.  This meant they needed to move on to get rid of the scum from the facility.  

 

XXX

 

Avoiding your own sons was harder than one can imagine.  Even as Abram gave out the order of not to harm his favorite son, Yuri, it was simply harder to hold back on not doing the same for, Mikhail.  But, he was an abomination in his own mind.  A failure of his teachings from so long ago.  While he could accept that Yuri fell in love with Akihito just as he did, he couldn't forgive Mikhail.  That boy was a lady-man since the day he was born.  

 

Grabbing the man beside him, Abram hissed in his face.  "Find Mikhail and drag him to me."

 

"And your bride?"

 

Abram was unknowingly far away from where Akihito's hiding spot now, so he smirked.  "He'll come.  Don't you worry about that."

 

XXX

 

Hands on both of their own mouths, Kristen and Akihito had wanted to retch since they have been up there.  The smell from the blood below was causing them both to have their stomachs both to twist in knots.  

 

For Akihito, he will never watch a horror movie in a very long time until he recovered from this.  Especially any zombie movies after watching one of those freaks tear into one of their owns, stomach.  

 

Kristen popped a stomach pill just at the moment before handing one to him.  Though she knew this wouldn't help quite honestly, this would have to do until she found something for freaks.

 

XXX

 

Yuri was bloodied from the carnage as he killed many and yet as his brother killed, he still looked like a pristine peacock.  Nothing out-of-place and not a speck of blood on him.  The fucker killed as many as he did!

 

"Perhaps blood knows not to never touch me."  Mikhail boasted as he shot another.  

 

It had been this way for years, and still Yuri wanted to strangle him.  "You say that all the time, but I just think it is something else."

 

"Oh and what is that?"

 

Yuri left him in a lurch wanting answers as he lifted up his phone to show it to him.  Their father is out and is now looking for Akihito and them.  This was according to Asami.  Of course he knew the second part just by the simple reason that their dad is an asshole.

 

Mikhail turned his head as their men continued to fight for them.  "Guess we have to kill him.  Right, Yuri?"

 

It was the truth of the matter and it was a truth that, Yuri now didn't know how to face.  "Right."

 

Spotting Fei Long head towards them, Yuri began to sigh at the sight of two peacocks in his mist.  The man quickly subdued one man before he came to them.  "Yanec took Yoh.  Have you seen that traitor?"

 

Confused, Mikhail sputtered out a laugh.  "Oh that boy has had the hots for him since he laid eyes on em.  They are probably fighting together as lovers should." 

 

"Mik.  We have traitors in our own midst."  Yuri raged out.  "That fucking Yanec is one of them."

 

Fei Long nodded his head.  "He came out pretending to be hurt, but it was self-inflicted wounds.  He drugged Yoh before I was attacked by those monsters.  He dragged him off some place.  So now I'm just trying to find him."

 

Sighing heavily, Mikhail took a glance over to his fuming brother.  "There is a second site for our dad to head to.  If Yanec is working for him, then he'll eventually bring him there.  That is if our dad will allow him to."

 

"He said that he will be his reward.  I'm guessing by Abram's own gift giving."  With a simple flick of his wrist, Fei Long nailed someone between the eyes with a dagger.  "No one is taking Yoh away from me."

 

Watching his brother's eyes become half-lidded from some pain there, Yuri stepped in his line of sight so no one can see it.  "Well our father is lurking around here some place trying to find, Akihito.  He won't leave until he gets him."

 

"Then we find that man and destroy him personally."  Launching another dagger again, Fei Long left the brothers behind to help find that man.  

 

Mikhail felt weary but still determined.  "We have to keep moving on.  Destroy dad for good and end this."

 

XXX

 

His fingers danced down a chest he had saw in their room together many times before.  Licking his lips, Yanec bent down to kiss that flesh.  He moaned at how silky it was.  Abram told him to stay near for when he was needed.  So he did.  

 

Unzipping those pants had him smiling more as he pulled them down.  "Fuck you are too much."  He uttered lowly even as a slight sound was heard from, Yoh.  

 

Moving back up to grab the next injection, Yanec had to make sure that the man continued to stay knocked out.  Everything needed to stay in place.  Once Abram got what he needed, they all can leave to the new site.  They all can start their work again.  

 

"I promise you that I will make you very happy, Yoh.  You'll forget everything about that she-male of yours."  

 

XXX

 

'Fucking shoddy piece of shit construction!'  Akihito cursed inside his head after he looked up at the ceiling from where he fell down.  There was Kristen staring down at him before she peered around for anyone coming.  They were both worried and he had to think fast even as he heard rushed footsteps.  

 

"Aki!"  Her voice was a hushed urgency as he extended her hand out to him.  

 

He knew he was a little heavier then her as he shook his head.  He had to hide elsewhere.  "Stay up there.  My weight is too much for that system."

 

Her eyes almost bulged out before she made herself invisible.  He knew as he quickly ran off.  There was so much hope for him to find a friend.  Mostly he just wanted to find, Ryuichi now.  

 

Kristen was in such a darkened area that they didn't spot her even as they shone a light in the passageway of the venting system.  After they disappeared when they mentioned something about Aki, Kristen had to find her phone again to text, Kei.

 

** Kristen - I'm still in the venting sys.  Aki broke through.  Faulty sys.  They are on his tail running east.  I'll try to help find him from here. **

 

**Kei - We are on our way.  Please stay where you are.  If anything were to happen to you it would kill me.  We will protect him.  The others are still safe.**

 

She almost pounded the vent.  There was no way she was just going to stay there when her cousin was in trouble.  

 

**Kristen - I know you will and I love you for that.  You know he's family and I'll kick anyone's ass for harming him.**

 

On his end as he pursued, answered texts, fought off others, and pursued, Kei still growled at her sweet stubbornness.  

 

While Asami knew what was happening and was determined to get what belonged to him, he still wanted to know about the growl.  "What is it?"

 

"Kristen is stubborn as all hell."  Kei replied.  As their legs pumped in their own fiery, he still checked his phone.  "Also Yanec is a traitor as well and abducted Yoh.  It is much like how Abram wants Akihito."

 

Suoh shook his head as he plowed into a person similar to his height and build before shooting him in the head.  "Oh we are cannibal freaks and must take men as our wives to mate with.  Also we must punish anyone for being gay, but it is fine to mate with men because we want them as our wives.  Ugh."  Kicking a door open, Suoh added, "And they say our logic is fucked up."

 

"You know that some will fit any logic to let them sleep at night."  Kei told his friend.

 

Though he always appeared at his most calmest, Asami was feeling even the energy of Akihito's nerves in the building.  His real fear bringing him to an almost bear-like way.  "Whatever it is, I don't fucking care.  I just know that he continues to want to take away what is mines and mines alone."

 

XXX

 

Moving his tongue close to his mark, Yanec was trembling with too much delight.  He hadn't even touched that area, and there it was in full standing glory.  Yoh's clothes were completely off and he couldn't take his eyes off him.  

 

"You are extraordinary in so many ways.  I have fallen deeply in love with you."  He murmured as his mouth began to kiss around his penis towards his legs.  He wanted to save that for last.  "Perfect.  Just so perfect."

 

There was fogginess in his mind before he felt something foreign touching his body.  It wasn't familiar.  Yoh remained motionless as it continued only because his body refused to move.  He tried to move his lips, and they couldn't.  He felt powerless.  

 

"I love you, Yoh."

 

That was Yanec.  He tried to force himself to do something, and yet he couldn't again.  He screamed inside of himself till he felt air on his body.  It felt freeing as if he was being set free.  He heard a different sound, but couldn't place it till a hand touched his face.  It was so gentle.  So loving.  Even that voice made him want to smile, but still he couldn't.

 

Fei Long turned his head back down to the dead man on the floor.  He didn't dare to put anymore blood on Yoh.  He was touched and viewed enough by that man.  "Yoh?  Can you hear me?"

 

He can hear him.  He just couldn't respond to him now.  What did that asshole give him?  Yoh continued to scream within his mind.  He really wanted to say something.

 

XXX

 

"Akihito!"

 

He only stopped just because he unfortunately found himself in a corner.  Akihito was tired.  He honestly didn't know why this creep was so attached to him.  "I'm really hating this."  The only one he wanted to want him, was Ryuichi.  "First Sakazaki and that bastard rapes me.  Then your son blows up my boyfriend's business and penthouse to kidnap me."  He turns to face Abram.  "Now you keep calling me your wife.  The bastard who almost killed my friend and killed countless others."

 

Abram wasn't afraid of that gun in his hand as he quickly reached out to take the man in his arms.  He knew that Asami was right at his heels.  So as he held Akihito securely against him, Abram smiled a bit too wildly once Asami finally stepped into view.  As his man stepped behind him to not even give them any leeway to shoot him too, Abram cackled.

 

"You can't shoot what you say is yours.  Is that correct?"  Abram loved having, Akihito against him.  His lips touched the back of his head.  

 

Akihito struggled against a hold that wasn't as strong as Asami's, but was close enough.  "Just shoot him."  His eyes pleaded at his mate's.  "I'll be fine."

 

That was the one thing that Asami couldn't chance.  Even the other man standing behind him didn't make it any easier.  "You won't make it out of here alive, Abram.  Just give it up."

 

Mikhail and Yuri dashed in to see the stand-off at the moment.  Mikhail spotted the instant hatred in his own father's eyes as he lifted up, Akihito's hand with a gun still in it.  There was no way he would use him to do this act.  Mikhail had to believe it.

 

Akihito felt the increased strength happening against his own hand.  The low emitted grunting from, Abram.  He mouthed out his objection of this.  He fought against it, but still the trigger was squeezed, and by his own forced hand he saw Mikhail fall.  

 

Tears fell as he tried to hit the man.  "No!"  He felt the gun still hot in his hand.  Felt the gun being aimed elsewhere towards the man he loved.  "No.  Ryuichi, please shoot him."  Akihito pleaded as his knees were weakening.  

 

***BAM***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Historia here. I want to apologize to a certain someone regarding the possibility of the rape scene. It wasn't my intention in the first place, but something popped into my head last night that I had to work out so it ended up in my writing. Now that it is written in there, it is out of my mind. I just hope it isn't in anyone else's. If it did, I greatly apologize to you for that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is on the other side of that Bam?

***BAM***

 

The resounding gunshot wasn't what drew his head around, but the sound of Akihito's own voice crying out.  That's what made Fei Long get up from, Yoh.  He turned his attention back to the now fully dressed form of Yoh before texting the next best person for information that was required.

 

XXX

 

He thought this was for real.  That sound that gets produced in a closed off setting.  The way other sounds are muffled while your ears are just registering that high keening sound.  That's what Akihito was getting when the guy behind him was shot from above him.  His eyes went wide knowing who could be responsible for that, and it had him elbowing Abram before he pushed away to give opportunity for someone else.

 

Akihito wished he didn't do it, but he knew he had to as he watched it unfold.  It was Asami taking the first shot before laying in with the second.  Abram did the same, but it was like Asami was bulletproof.

 

Off to where they were, Yuri was pressing his hand into his brother to stop the flow of his blood.  Mikhail was conscious as they watched it happen too.  They watched their father going down.  They heard him cry out for them to stop him, and they glanced away.  He brought shame to their family long enough.  

 

Kirishima was seeing the rage spilling into that body with each bullet being deposited into it.  Asami was making the man dance down to the ground till he even saw he wasn't breathing.  Seeing the shocked expression in Akihito, Kirishima knew to shut this down.  This was getting to be too much for him as both him and Suoh stopped him.

 

"Asami-sama, he's dead.  Attend to Takaba-san, he's going into shock."  Kirishima whispered into the man's ear.

 

Snapping out of it quickly, Asami put his gun away to bring Akihito up in his arms, and out of the room.  He whispered to him to bring him back.  He assured him that it is all over.

 

Thing is that, Akihito could still hear the fighting as he clutched on to him.  Him and Kristen had seen things up in that venting system.  Things he wished to get out of his mind.

 

As for Kirishima, he looked up to see his girlfriend looking down at him.  "You couldn't leave it be."  He smirked as he put his arms up for her to accept.

 

Coming down with his help, Kristen was grateful to have it just to avoid the blood and guts she helped spill.  "They would have harmed you guys.  I couldn't have just sat there and done nothing."  Feeling a possessive kiss, she wrapped her arms around him.  

 

Suoh went over to the brothers.  "Do you need any help?"  

 

Yuri sighed before he nodded.  "I have to contact our private physician."  Trying to get his phone out of his pocket and stemming the flow of blood wasn't a piece of cake till, Suoh stepped in.  "Thanks."  Grabbing his phone, Yuri phoned their doctor.  "Yeah, hi.  I'm going to be bringing you Mikhail.  He got shot in the right area above his chest."  Still hearing shots in the background, he added quickly.  "Negative.  It is much too dangerous for you to be here now.  I must get him over to you.  Thanks."  Hanging up, Yuri picked him up with Suoh's help.  "Shouldn't you be with your boss?"

 

Suoh jerked his head over to him.  "Asami-sama gave the okay for me to do this.  Your brother needs to be attended to."

 

Gratified by the help, Yuri didn't even argue when the man picked his brother up bridal style to bring away from his father's corpse.  "Just tell him we don't care what he did to him.  We are just glad that part is over."

 

"Is there more we have to worry about?"  

 

Mikhail was weak as he answered him.  "No, but we will be dealing with it for a while longer.  We know the ones we have to hit in order to weaken it till it all falls down.  Our father was just the largest part of it."

 

XXX

 

** Kirishima - Abram Arbatrov is dead.  Asami-sama killed him. **

 

Fei Long read the message even as he viewed the follow-up message.  He sighed as he leaned closer next to, Yoh's prone form.  

 

**Fei Long - Yoh is still out with the combination of two drugs in his system.  Yanec has made sure to put him in a coma.**   

 

He frowned as he moved closer to kiss Yoh's forehead.  "Come back to me." 

 

XXX

 

Rubbing a circle at the small of her back, Kei held her hair back as she vomited into the toilet.  At first she was fine from shooting that man, but with him and seeing the rest of the violence compounded, Kristen started to feel sick.  

 

"Man, I feel like a big sexy pile of puke right here."  She tried to muse out before retching some more.  

 

Kissing the back of her neck, Kei continued to be there for her as she did this.  "You are sexy."  He agreed.

 

"How I love you for still being sweet to me."  Choking, Kristen accepted the water happily even if it felt horrible going down her throat.  "You want to get with this later on?"

 

"Always."

 

Closed mouth smile, Kristen's eyes went huge before she began to vomit once more.  Oh this wasn't going to be a great night ahead.

 

XXX

 

After settling Akihito down, Asami went to see Fei Long.  The man kept himself by Yoh's side, and he knew if this happened to his kitten, he'd be there doing the same thing.  So as he went to the other side to check both the needles and the dosage in both, Asami went to the man's neck to find two separate needle marks.  

 

"He really didn't allow much time in between dosage.  You really sure about bringing him to Hong Kong with you?"  Asami asked as he placed the needles back down.  

 

Fei Long didn't take too much time to answer him.  "If I allowed you to bring him to Japan, I'd be constantly there.  I would be calling you all the time."  His hand brushed against those long bangs of his beloved.  "Could you be separated from the one you loved?"

 

It was like Akihito's image was placed there.  "You know that answer."

 

"And you know mines."  He said as he adjusted himself.  "Will you be heading back home?"

 

Shaking his head, Asami had considered it until now.  "Akihito, Kristen, and Alistair need some time away to heal just a bit.  They went through something troubling for them.  Barry will be with us as well."

 

"I guess the next I see of that one, he'll be a junior member of your squad."  Fei Long mused out.  "He is much too clever."

 

"He is."

 

XXX

 

Finally opening up his eyes, Akihito had felt like he had been asleep for days.  Rising up into a sitting position stretching, he could feel the sunshine hitting his face.  Could hear the birds calling out and the ocean waves crashing.  Smiling, Aki examined what he could see outside those windows.  With the curtains blowing gently in the breeze and the pool looking inviting, Akihito wondered when the hell those brothers put a pool into their headquarters.

 

"Wha....?"  Rubbing his eyes, Akihito opened them back up to see the same image.  "What's going on?"  He whispered as he scrambled out of bed to run outside to pinch himself.  "It's real?"

 

"I would hope so since I was careful in not jostling you awake to get you here."  

 

Turning around to see Asami in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, Akihito cursed the heavens.  That man was too damnably fine.  "Where are we?"

 

His smile was coy, and that didn't really fit for this man.  "Kauai.  I rented a place out so we all can unwind."  Moving towards his lover, Asami brought his chin up.  "I'm certain you don't wish to work yet."

 

Shaking his head, Akihito pressed himself close to him.  "No.  I wish to try to forget what happened."

 

Hands around him, Asami kissed his head.  "Kristen and Alistair are also here.  I also have two more guards and I even have Barry here, but he seems more interested in the sea life for now."

 

"Let him be.  He has been cooped up for all this time."  Fingers spreading out across the expanse of that chiseled body, Akihito took a deep breath in before he released it.  "How is Mikhail?  Do you know?"

 

Placing his fingers throughout that silky hair, Asami placed his forehead against his.  "He is fine and will make a full recovery.  What happened was not your doing."

 

Tears were beginning to flow.  "I know, but when he lifted that gun."  Akihito put his arms around him.  "I tried to fight him.  He was so strong."

 

"I know and I was there.  I saw it all."  His kitten will only be good with self-defense moves.  He might never be good with shooting someone ever.  Kristen seemed to be handling it better than him.  "It was hard to prevent, though you did try."

 

Pulling away, Akihito sputtered.  "Why do I have to be so sensitive to this?  I'm with you.  I should get toughened up already.  I can't be like this all the time."  

 

"Well these things take time, Akihito."

 

"How long did it take you to get use to it?"  

 

"The very first day because it was business."

 

Glaring at him, Akihito got angry as he stomped into the bathroom to take his shower.  Of course!  High and mighty, Asami Ryuichi got use to it.  Fucking smug son of a bitch.  He was weak and Asami was the all-powerful yakuza.  

 

"Ugh!  Let me stomp all over Tokyo like Godzilla became I'm Asami."  Turning on the shower, he stepped inside to do an immediate lathering up.  "I will destroy you."  

 

Stepping in to lean against the edge of the opening to the shower, Asami listened as Akihito continued to do his one manned play.  He smirked before he opened up his mouth.  "I can't destroy everything if I can't get any monetary value from it.  It isn't so prudent of me."  Removing his towel, he stepped inside the shower to press Akihito against the wall.  "For me I was never blessed with a good heart and you are.  It is easier for me to darker things than yourself."  His finger brushed against him.  "We balance one another out and I know we'll continue to do so."

 

He was touched by it.  "I love that part too, but I just want to be a bit more...."  His words were cut off by a finger to his mouth.  

 

"Trust me when I say you don't.  Continue to be the person I fell in love with.  Your strength is what you already are.  You have proven that you are tough.  It is fine that you show that you are also vulnerable too."  

 

Those lips at his pulse point, Akihito closed his eyes while his body arched closer to him.  "Ryu..."

 

Pressing his tongue against him, Asami nipped and sucked at his neck while he felt the soft grinding against him.  "Would you care to pick out rings with me today?"

 

His cock grinding against that body, Akihito mumbled his reply to him.  His mind all hazy in lust from the neck sucking, and the finger probing, Akihito was completely close to spilling out.  

 

"My dear sweet Akihito."

 

The way that voice felt like sex and pure heaven to him, Akihito released his seed all over Asami.  He was now a rag doll as the larger man lifted him up to gently insert himself into him.  "Nnh."  

 

Inserting his finger inside along with his already large cock, Asami moved slowly.  As always, his Akihito had the best feeling insides ever.  His eyes closed briefly before opening to eat his lover up whole.  It was always best to increase the lovemaking in this form to let him know that he was his alone.  

 

To watch his kitten begin to keen out in his noises.  The way his head would tilt back was electrifying erotic, that Asami could only watch.  Encourage it as he began to pound harder into him.  His drug of choice was named, Takaba Akihito.  

 

"Does the invitation on your ass definitely say that your ass has a welcome sign on it for me?"  He teased from that one early time in the club.

 

It was so hard to talk as his voice continued to call out for lewd responses to what he wanted and loved.  He looked at the man and found out that he shouldn't seeing those eyes were incredibly distracting.  "Yes, Ryuichi.  God yes it does."  

 

Smirking, Asami thrusted harder into that round ass until he felt cum all over his stomach.  "Tell me what you want kitten."

 

"You.  Just you."  Head against him, Akihito didn't feel strong enough to stand up yet.  He let him support him.   

 

"Then that is what you get."  He smiled almost too lovingly at him as he petted him.  

 

XXX

 

They hopped the plane to the larger island to select a ring.  A place that Asami did know well, and Akihito wasn't surprised by as they sat there together examining the most jaw-dropping pieces he had ever seen.  

 

"I'd be afraid of losing this on one of my excursions."  He noted as he examined one.  "I often hike or go underwater.  I do crazy things to get a shot."

 

The man who had helped them continued to study, Asami more than himself.  Akihito noticed it was due to him being physically attracted to his fiance.  "What do you do for a living, sir?"  He wondered kindly.

 

Seeing that the man asked nicely, but didn't care, Akihito pointed over to a very tasteful photograph over his shoulder.  "That's one of mines.  I'm a professional photographer."  

 

"He is the best in the business."  Asami added proudly as he quietly rejected the ring.  

 

Turning to glance at the photograph before looking back at, Akihito was a transformation.  There was an awe there.  "Is that one of your dangerous photographs?  Rip tides are nothing to laugh about, but I find that one amazing.  I especially love that sea turtle in the background of it.  Is he really back there?  Oh gosh please tell me he is because I love those animals."

 

From snotty towards him to fan boying all over him, Akihito told him about how he got that picture happily as Asami listened with interest at his side.  

 

When they finally left the place and were in the car, Asami pulled him against his side.  "Do you really like the rings we selected?"

 

Blushing, Akihito nodded his head.  "I do.  They are beautiful."  Kissing him, he smiled.  "I can't wait to marry you."

 

"Then marry me here.  On the island.  We can have another ceremony after we speak to your family.  Right now we can have an island ceremony."  Touching those cheeks, Asami loved how those eyes sparkled more than anything in that store they just left.  "What do you think?"

 

"I say yes to that, Ryuichi."  Crawling into his lap, Akihito kissed him.  

 

Planting his lips under his Adam's apple, Asami placed the divider back up to have some private time with him as he reached into those jeans.  "Then let's practice for our honeymoon."

 

Snorting at the ridiculousness of that statement, Akihito didn't object as he let his fiance do what he wanted to do now.  "As if we need practice."

 

XXX

 

Now in Hong Kong, Fei Long had finally stepped back into Yoh's room to find that Tao was laying next to the man.  There were IV's placed in Yoh's arm to make sure he got the necessary fluids and food.  He also had a monitor next to him to trace his vitals.  

 

Careful of everything that was attached, Tao lifted his face up towards Fei Long.  "I wish he can respond."

 

Solemn, Fei Long didn't wish to be so tender in front of someone so young, but some things couldn't be helped.  So as his finger traced those perfect lips of Yoh's, he leaned down for a kiss.  "I as well, Tao."

 

Knowing how well they loved one another, Tao tried to offer some hope to him.  "They say to keep talking to someone who is in a coma.  They say they'll hear you.  They say it helps."

 

Placing his hand on top of the boy's head, Fei Long gave him the most gentlest of smiles.  "Then we'll keep doing that."

 

XXX

 

With the sun setting down on the island, it had already painted the sky some beautiful varied colors.  Colors that Aki would be remiss if he didn't take a camera now to snap a shot of that right now.  It was intoxicating to the point of bringing him back to life as, Kristen walked beside him down the pathway.  

 

Asami teased him about the possibility of getting a dress instead, but Akihito shot him a baleful glare before settling his eyes on a white suit.  It was a perfect compromise in his opinion before he paired it with something else underneath.  Something in a slightly better color scheme so as not to make him so pale.  

 

"How are you feeling?"  Kristen wondered as they continued down the pathway.  

 

His breath almost trembled while his eyes went to the ground.  "Afraid that I might trip and make myself look like a fool.  Other than that, I'm excited."

 

She smiled at her attractive cousin earnestly.  "Your parents will love and accept your choice.  Also I have something else to add to this."

 

"And that is?"  They were close to seeing Asami on the beach.  

 

"I already had a conversation with Kei and we agreed."  She paused.  "If he also agrees to this, I would be honored to be the surrogate to both of your child."

 

Stopping in his tracks, Akihito always wanted kids and discussed it with Asami.  "Really?"

 

"Yes.  Of course one since I'm not a baby making machine, and I want one with Kei too."  Giving him a light jab, Kristen was pulled into a hug.  "I guess you love that."  

 

"Thank you so much.  I love you."  

 

Standing beside the priest, Asami stood there with Kirishima beside him.  The others were standing as if they were just family members, and they are, as they all waited anxiously for the ceremony to begin.  

 

As Asami waited for his kitten to finally show, Kirishima whispered.  "Do you wish to have a family with him, Asami-sama?"

 

The thought of that often worried Asami.  Akihito had been abducted twice.  What if someone took their child?  He knew he needed an heir, but there were too many factors involved.  "Akihito wishes to have a child."  

 

At that moment, his kitten stepped into view.  The one who changed him.  Asami had nothing but playthings.  One night stands.  No one he cared for.  No one else who cared for him.  That was until this one.  Akihito was different in so many ways that he would do so much for him.  

 

"I would love it actually, Kei."  Asami had decided with the most positive of hearts.  To raise a child with his only one, sounded perfect to him.  "He is the only one I can imagine doing it with."

 

His eyes mostly on Kristen, Kei smiled more.  "We talked.  Kristen and myself.  She wants to be a surrogate for you both."  He turned slightly to his boss and friend.  "But one."

 

Smirking in his most classic of ways, Asami couldn't help himself.  "Hmm.  Then that scraps my idea down the line for when you had your own child.  I won't be able to arrange a marriage between my son and your daughter."

 

Eyes wide just a little, Kei turned his head to him.  "Are you serious?"

 

"I am, but I guess it'll be Suoh's child then since our child will be coming from a familiar surrogate."  Seeing his kitten nearing, Asami just wanted to stop talking.  "I appreciate it and accept."

 

Bowing his head, Kei then nodded his head to Kristen.  She was the next person that they will see a wedding with when the time is right.  

 

Taking Akihito's hand, Asami guided him next to him to stand before facing the priest who performed the ceremony.  They both agreed that they would trade more something more befitting of them both after he introduced him to his parents.  Something far more personal.  Right now it was to get it legally done.  

 

As vows were made, rings were exchanged, and kisses as well, they both made their way back down the pathway towards another destination.

 

XXX

 

"Ryuichi."  Akihito gasped out.

 

His head and hands against the window overlooking the vast ocean, Asami was behind him giving him a hand job.  It was always possible that a tourist or a local could see them now, and honestly Asami didn't care as he showed off his new bride.  

 

Opening his eyes as if realizing where he was located for the first time, Akihito panted out.  "Someone will see us."

 

"Hmm.  Let them take a look at your lewd body and see exactly what they can never have."  Lips connecting to the corner of his mouth, Asami added, "My Asami Akihito in the flesh."

 

Breathing far more unsteadier now, Akihito forgot his location as his back arched back more.  "Ha, ha, ha, ahhhhhhhh......"  

 

Mess on the window, but more on his hand, Asami brought it back to lick it off him.  Those hazel eyes watching him in such a teariness had him wondering if he would fall asleep.  "Even your sounds are so lewd."  Lifting his mess of a bride up, Asami enjoyed the constant pliable nature of his kitten as he decided to christen another part of the hotel room in honor of them.

 

XXX

 

Reaching for the phone, Fei Long didn't make a face at the name on his cell.  "How's the wound?"

 

_"I'm surprised you are so cordial to me."_   Mikhail's laughter was back to his usual jovial nature.  It was like nothing had occurred at all.   _"Everything is all fine.  They dug the bullet out so my old man didn't win.  He's dead and I'm still here being remarkable."_

 

"You think of yourself as remarkable?  You are still touched in the head."  Gliding across the room towards the window, Fei Long also enjoyed seeing his Yoh's face from this angle too. 

 

Touching his bandage, Mikhail made a slight face with its ugliness.  "I can be that at times, Fei."  That statement from the man sounded so much like nostalgia inside his own.   _ "How is Yoh?  I heard that he is in a coma." _

 

There wasn't too much joyfulness happening now for himself as he thought about the doctor.  "They can't force him out of the coma.  To do so will place his brain into some dire trouble."  He felt tired even as got a second opinion from, Asami's private doctor too.  "The first drug was highly experimental.  The one that was used to knock him out.  It is being used by the government and its name is the RX-79T.  It seemed that Yoh was coming out of it when the second drug was administered too soon.  This turned out to be a paralyzing agent."

 

_"Let me guess:  The two didn't mix well together when introduced too soon."_

 

"No.  There are tests being conducted as we speak."  Fei Long went to Yoh to touch his hand.  

 

Yoh could feel his hand being touched.  Could hear Fei Long speak, but it was killing him that he couldn't respond at all.  He knew when Tao was there.  Knew when he was there.  Now he knew it was, Mikhail speaking to him.  He wanted to raise his heart rate the second he asked for a response from him.  Anything!  He needed him to know that he could hear him.  

 

Mouth forming a straight thin line, Mikhail felt tired.   _"You are in love with him."_   It was spoken with such finality.   _"I can hear it so clearly in your voice."_

 

"I am in love with him.  I'll be here for him always.  I'm his forever."

 

_"What if he never wakes up?"_   

 

Hand brushing down those fingers before heading up, Fei Long smiled serenely.  "Even if he never wakes up, I'm still his forever, Mikhail.  I love him."

 

Quietly, Mikhail allowed a tear to escape him.  He should've known that this would have happened.  They appeared to have such a bond when they were around one another.  "He is very fortunate than."

 

In his private cocoon, Yoh continued to scream to wake up.  He was chosen and Fei Long wanted to stay by his side regardless of him unable to return affection right at present.

 

Hanging up, Fei Long moved to lay against Yoh.  His hand was placed on his chest, his head against him, he sighed in almost some content.  "You hear that?  I love you, Yoh.  I'm staying by your side."

 

'I did hear you and I love you too.'  Yoh thought as his heartbeat increased some.

 

Lifting his head up as he noticed the difference in what happened, Fei Long began to ask more questions while saying some statements.  In some parts there was flatness.  In parts where it mattered there was life to those heartbeats.  

 

"I love you so much, Yoh.  I'm adding you to the adoption papers once you wake up.  How does that make you feel?"  Hearing the machine increase, Fei Long found hope.  "I can hear you, Yoh.  Please keep it up."

 

So as long as he could stay up, Fei Long continued to speak to him while Yoh spoke to him in the only way he could now.  

 

XXX

 

Over an hour ago he was given a sonogram picture of his baby via an email attachment.  Kazumi stared at it in awe unable to believe that he was a part of making such a life.  He thought of what this little life will end up being.  He thought of the different scenarios with a reflective smile.  He wondered if this is how his own parents felt about him.  

 

Now he was presented with a picture of him viewing this sonogram by, Alistair.  It was just a pencil drawing, and he couldn't believe how well he drew it.  The level of details in such a short amount of time.  

 

"I just wanted to immortalize this moment for you."

 

He turned his face towards him finding it so cute.  Alistair had his legs curled up close to him as he sat against the headboard.  His cheeks with a light dusting of pink on them due to his blushing.  His toes curling up.  Those grey eyes darting towards him before looking safely back to his feet.  He is endearing to, Kazumi.

 

Leaning over, Kazumi kissed him.  "I love it."  His nose touched his.  "I love you."

 

His heart thumped so hard against his chest.  "I love you too."

 

Getting up, Kazumi knew now what he wanted to do.  So placing his feet on the ground, he crossed the room to the small radio to place it on.  Right away a slow song came on.  Turning back to his boyfriend, he returned back to him to extend his hand out.  

 

"Dance with me."

 

Accepting his hand, Alistair did so.  Rising up with his help, Alistair was brought towards an acceptable area to begin their dance.  So as the larger man placed his hand around his waist, Alistair rested his head against his chest as they slowly danced.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and marriage. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit. I didn't even edit this chapter.

Stepping into his old place felt strange after being away all this time, but it felt so welcoming too.  Akihito knew it wouldn't be forever, but it was good that they wouldn't be in a hotel.  It was great that, Kristen called immediately to halt the sell of this place after the penthouse was blown up.  She knew already that they would need a place to settle in.  

 

"Will this really be all right with you?"  Akihito inquired for what seemed to be the millionth time.

 

Running his hand along that slim waist, Asami looked down at him in assurance.  "It'll be more than fine for now.  The penthouse is almost done compared to the building of Sion.  Your place is really spacious."

 

Smiling up at him, Akihito did a quick turn of his head before hooking his finger back towards a familiar door.  "One rule is this:  No smoking at all in that room.  Got that?"

 

He understood as he lifted him up in his arms.  "How about sex?"

 

Blushing, Akihito laughed.  "Unsure how you feel about some of the smells in there, but never done that before in there."

 

"Then first time for everything.  Now unlock that door so we can have fun in there."  Bringing him towards that door, Asami kissed his collarbone.  "Be a good wife."

 

Hitting him, Akihito cursed.  "Baka!!  I'm not a wife!  I'm a guy!  Don't be such a bastard."  

 

Expertly nabbing the keys, Asami unlocked the door to bring them into the studio space.  "Time to punish you for such language then."

 

Eyes wide, Akihito felt his back meet up with the chair in the room as he spoke in a string of different languages to the man while he tore his clothes off.  

 

XXX

 

Hearing Kazumi's footsteps, Alistair could see he had a good time at the doctors.  It seemed that his ex wanted him to come to see the ultrasound first hand just to hear that heartbeat live for the first time.  So seeing his boyfriend come in with a smile plastered on his face, Alistair had that put into his memories.  

 

"Good?"  

 

"Fantastic."  Kazumi answered in a dreamy way.  Stepping closer he kissed those lips he craved so badly.  Since coming back from their trip, they agreed to move in together at his studio.  It was closer to the penthouse and Sion, so it was actually pretty convenient for him.  "She told me to bring you next time since you are officially part of the family now.  She wants you to hear the baby too."

 

Blushing, Alistair couldn't believe how selfless she was.  "Really?"

 

Cupping that face, Kazumi smiled more.  "Really.  She adores you, Alistair."  Kissing him again, Kazumi wanted him more as he began to undress.  "Paint on me."  His voice started to become more husky.  "I want to feel those hands on me."

 

He knew how sure his boyfriend was about this with how hard his member was so rigid.  So removing his own clothes, Alistair then dipped his hands into his paints hoping his boyfriend knew what he was really asking for.  

 

"Go over there to the drop clothe."  Alistair's voice trembled with his own excitement as he watched Kazumi do as he wanted.  

 

Stepping over there, Kazumi decided to face him, and observe as he strolled towards him in a sexy way.  The reds, yellows, blues, and greens in his hands as he approached.  The way his cock moved in a tantalizing action prompting him to swallow hard.  "Alistair."  He murmured out as the man cupped his buttocks.

 

"There are some works of arts that never need improving, Kazumi."  He breathed out as he moved down to his knees.  He blew a bit of air at the tip of his cock.  "Some might need a bit of tweaking."  He brought his tongue out to taste the sweet liquid before moving down.  

 

To feel those fingers continuously trace that paint on to his skin felt so erotic that he couldn't help himself as he got down on his knees.  Kazumi just stared at him lost in his lust.  His heart beating as, Alistair kissed him.  

 

"You don't need any improvement whatsoever."  He ran his fingers up that body feeling so ready to be taken.  

 

Eyes darkening even more.  His cock leaking even more liquids, Kazumi laid on his back bringing his lover on top of him.  "Make love to me."

 

"I haven't prepared you yet."  Normally it was Kazumi taking the seme role.  "I have paint on my hands."

 

Shaking his head, Kazumi smiled.  "Does it count that I already loosened myself up thinking about you earlier?"

 

His member twitched hearing that as he pressed his body against his.  In between, Alistair could feel the wet paint against their skin.  "You love me that much."  He said brightly.  

 

Taking those hands, Kazumi wanted them on him right away.  "I want to marry you, Alistair.  I can imagine us together for a lifetime."

 

Alistair's breath stopped as he heard that.  He rolled off the man as he clutched his heart.  "You can't be serious."

 

Rolling to his side, Kazumi placed his hand under that delicate chin.  "I'm very serious.  I have never thought of this before."

 

"Besides the one you'll be receiving, what about another child?"  

 

It was really so foolish for him to worry about this, but Kazumi loved this gentle heart as he moved to loom over him.  "We adopt then.  It can happen and I know a place where it will happen."  

 

Seeing him straddle himself over him, Alistair found himself too transfixed for words as the larger man brought himself down on his erection.  Grunting at the new feeling, he listened as Kazumi began to move up and down on his shaft.  Spotting his discarded palettes from earlier he reached out to try to bring them forward.

 

Moaning with pleasure and seeing what his smaller lover was doing, Kazumi bent forward to help him out.  "Yes."  He gasped as more pleasure passed through him.  "Paint, Love."  

 

"You are truly kinky."  Satisfaction passed through Alistair as he even felt his member feel closer to orgasm.  His eyes met with Kazumi's as his fingers danced against that skin once more.  "I'll marry you."  

 

Back arching as he came, Kazumi had to laugh when Alistair pushed him to the ground to position himself between his legs.  Feeling the re-insertion, he was entranced how surprisingly strong his lover is as his legs were hitched up, and Alistair pumped into him like a madman.  

 

"Unhhhh."  Climaxing hard, Alistair collapsed on his chest.  "We need to take a long shower now."  

 

Wrapping his arms securely around him, Kazumi laughed lightly.  "We do."  Studying the ceiling, he felt lost in it.  Almost as if he could see so much of their future it in again.  "I enjoy so many things about you that for once in my life"  He let it linger.  "I am truly happy."

 

He could of purred like a cat right now as his smile matched the contentment in his eyes.  "I'm truly happy too."

 

XXX

 

"Hello Shinji."  

 

Peering up from his paperwork, Kuroda Shinji thought it strange that she was visiting him at the office.  Also it was strange to see her with a boys haircut.  "How are you, Suzu?"  His voice still professional and a bit cold.  Something he noticed made the woman stiffen up.  "You did betray my trust too.  You can't exactly expect me to roll out the welcome mat to you."

 

Ever since she had to tend to her parents funeral.  Had to face relatives who continued to wonder who could of done this and why.  Suzu had been facing more guilt then ever.  "I know and I guess that is why I'm here."

 

"To make amends to me."  His voice stated.  He almost wanted to laugh.  "I get that you are living with the guilt of what happened to your parents, but you should of known better."

 

She stepped forward.  "I'm disappearing.  I know I can't escape those memories, but I feel like I deserve all the punishment I get."  Coming closer even more she raised up her shirt to show him something under the very baggy clothing.

 

Shinji looked at the now flat chest before bringing his hand out to touch her crotch.  "A sex change.  Why?"

 

"Being gay in Japan in deeply frowned upon to the point where I won't be able to get married.  I'm self-punishing myself.  I'm changing my identity entirely."  Hating the fact that he removed his hand from there, Suzu sighed heavily.  "I'm leaving to perform the final leg of this.  When I return I'll be different.  You'll be the last person I've been with as myself."

 

While he didn't wish to be cold, Shinji also wanted to be to maintain distance.  "How long have you been thinking of this?"

 

"Since after getting Alistair back.  Asami-sama may of pardoned my punishment, but I didn't.  I just couldn't."  She bowed her head down.  "I also wanted you to know that my feelings for you were true.  I know I'm not Kristen, but I can dream it."

 

Nodding his head, Shinji wasn't about to have any pity sex with the woman.  "I really think what you are doing is wrong, but it is your life.  Still I wish you luck in it, Suzu."

 

"Thank you."  Bowing, Suzu decided to retreat.  She had a flight to make and soon a new life to live.  

 

As soon as that woman left another woman stormed into his office.  Slipping back into his deep professional mode, Kuroda Shinji had to listen to the rant of the spoiled model, Emi.  "What may I help you with this time?"

 

"I ruined my favorite pair of shoes.  That's the crime here and yet they want to press charges against me."  Rushing over to the man, Emi pouted.  "Oh please help me, Kuroda-san.  I'll do anything."

 

Adjusting his tie, Kuroda pointed to his seat to hint for her to sit there.  Waiting for her to do so, he proceeded.  "First of all, you attacked first.  Second of all, it was a pair of spiked heels.  Spiked heels that hit him in the eye."

 

"Oh I see!  I'm beautiful so that means I have to do things different."  Coming around the desk again, Emi sat down on his lap.  "Things like this?"

 

Standing up with the woman in his arms, Kuroda brought her back over to the opposite seat to settle her back down in it.  "No, and if you ever do that to me again I will toss you out that door so fast that my shoe will be hitting you in the behind."

 

Gasping, Emi crossed her arms.  "Fine!  Tell me what to do."

 

Taking a deep breath, Kuroda wondered how he had to deal with this insipid ass.  So as he began laying out things to her, he couldn't help but think about, Suzu.  

 

XXX

 

The contractors believed that he was unscrupulous.  They thought him callous in how he appeared as he supervised them all in the project.  A project that needed to be done very soon to, Asami's specifications.  All that Kirishima was doing was overseeing to each detail to how the man wanted, and of course he got all the hatred.  

 

Not that he cared.  He wasn't here to be loved by them.  

 

"Oh my, Kirishima-san."  The manager seemed too fat to even fit through a normal doorway anymore.  He guessed his love of fine dining finally reached that belly of his.  "The men are hoping for some leniency here.  Can't you at least give it to them?"

 

Folder in his hand, Kirishima didn't bother or need to look him directly in the eye.  "I could, but these orders are from, Asami-sama."  Folder placed back together.  Glasses adjusted, Kirishima leveled him with a steely gaze.  "And you should know how he is.  Do you wish for me to disturb him during his very important meeting?  You know how he gets."

 

Knowing that this man was responsible for feeding him very well, and giving him many contracted jobs, the manager almost stumbled with his words.  "Oh no.  Please don't.  We'll be fine.  I'll relay the information back to my boys."

 

"Then I shall report to him that all is looking great.  Thank you for your time.  Now if you'll excuse me, I have a penthouse to see to."  

 

Observing the man making a curt way of leaving the site, the manager started to bark orders at his men.  No there was no need to incite, Asami Ryuichi's anger.

 

XXX

 

With the day being tiresome, Kei did look forward into coming back home.  The first second of entering to hear her sweet voice from the kitchen, had him feel much better.  It was something he soaked in as he removed his shoes, placed his briefcase by the door, and head into the kitchen to wrap his arms around her.  

 

Her smile was wistful as she settled the plates on the counter.  "I'm glad to see you too."  Turning around in his arms to kiss him, Kristen allowed him to do what he wanted.  "Long day?"

 

"It's normal, but I'm happy to be here with you."  Lifting her up on the counter, Kei hiked her skirt up.  "Can dinner be kept heated?"

 

Watching him as he removed her underwear, Kristen answered him as she felt herself lean back while her feet were placed on his shoulders.  It would surprise anyone to see that someone who appeared so stodgy could be highly erotic.  

 

Lifting her up, Kei decided to head elsewhere in the apartment.  His zipper undone.  His cock out and bobbing up and down wet with his excitement.  To maybe the outside world he appeared like this was nothing but business right now.  In the inside where it mattered, Kei wanted nothing more then to be surrounded by her and her alone.

 

So as he settled on the seat, Kristen didn't mind that he didn't fully undress.  To them, this was their professional type of kink where they did it in their clothing.  So as she was straddling him to feel his rather endowed size in her, she placed her hands on his shoulders to begin grinding away.

 

Removing his hands from her bottom, Kei unbuttoned her top.  As he did this he spotted a bit of blue paint just above her tank top underneath.  "Been painting, I see."

 

"Yes.  Sorry."  Moaning in between speaking, Kristen started to move up and down.  "I was busy in between.  Didn't have time to clean."

 

Kissing her cleavage, Kei groaned out as he kneaded her breasts happily.  "Don't apologize.  It looks good on you.  Any other place?"

 

"No."  Eyebrow up, Kristen lowered her voice a little to tease.  "Why?  You want me to put some down there too?"

 

With one slow shake of his head, Kei removed her tops all together.  "No.  If you did that there then that meant others saw you naked as well."

 

"Well you know that you are the only one who will see me naked."  Coming closer to him, their lips brushed against one another.  "Kei?"

 

"Yes?"

 

She moved her face to his ear where her tongue licked his lobe.  "I really missed you today."

 

Dinner will really have to wait then as he rose back up to bring her to the bedroom instead.  He know decided to fully make love to her instead of his original plan.  

 

XXX

 

Akihito had to lie to his two best friends at where he had been all this time.  Had to tell him he had many jobs that pulled him away at the last minute.  Also he had a hard time contacting anyone due to him being busy or having a lousy connection.  He hated to lie to them, but he had to.  They would worry about him more.  They would object to his newfound personal life.  

 

They would just plain worry about him.  He couldn't have that.  So he had to lie, but he needed to tell him the truth about something.

 

Slamming down his drink, Kou slapped his friend on the back.  "So tell us what else is new?  You want to head out to the clubs to get us some women?  We have to since they all coming running towards you, and whatever you reject comes to me."

 

Hearing them chatter about that, Akihito started to slip on his wedding band.  It was now or never.  "About that guys."  He held his hand up.  "This is something I would like to talk to you about too."

 

Kou wasn't getting it, but Takato did when he took his hand to examine the very expensive ring.  "Who's the girl and when did you meet her?"  He inquired after, Akihito took his hand back.

 

Taking several gulps of his beer, Akihito answered.  "Remember going to club Dracaena?  Where we met up with that snotty manager who didn't want to give us the VIP section?"  They nodded their heads.  "Well I married the club owner."  

 

Takato was usually faster on the uptake with these matters, but it was Kou who said it.  "You married a guy.  Asami Ryuichi?  I thought you were straight."

 

"Well I am.....  Mostly."  He took another deep swig of his beer.  Fuck, he was nervous.  "I did fight it with him, but I did fall in love with him.  We have been together for some time now."  Brushing his hair back with his hand, Akihito couldn't take the silence and stunned looks from them.  

 

"How long have you been married?"  Takato wondered as he continued to eye the ring.

 

"For a week now.  We married in Hawaii.  I am planning on telling my parents and introducing him to them."  Akihito kept breathing in and out heavily almost.  "Please say something to me."

 

"It is just a shock to find out that you are gay."  Kou pointed out.

 

"I'm bi-sexual actually.  Really he is the only guy I'm attracted to."  Akihito countered.  "Guys, I really love the sexy bastard.  That man will do anything for me.  You are my family."

 

Sharing a understanding glance to his friend, Takato said, "Look, we support you in this.  We know you wouldn't just jump into this without thinking it through.  You are at least smart about this junk."  

 

Kou continued for him.  "You took us by surprise and frankly we want to meet your husband too.  We have to know who took our, Aki-chan."

 

Groaning, Akihito wanted to hit him for that.  "Will you stop calling me that."

 

"What?"  Kou was innocent as he waved to someone to get another beer.  "Aki-chan, Aki-chan, Aki-chan, Aki-chan."

 

Hitting him, Akihito covered his face over with the continued chant from both of his friends now.  

 

XXX

 

Barry had enjoyed his lessons from today very much.  As he rested in the two bedroom that was owned by, Kuroda Shinji, he had to wonder why he was staying here.  The man was an obvious hired hand when need be.  He also seemed to be a friend to, Asami-sama by the way he only called him by his first name.  

 

Kuroda Shinji.  A stern man, but very handsome.  Barry could see him act disarming when he wanted to be.  He could also act like a pure dick too.  He also is very intelligent.  Very classy.  Even his place reflected class.  His den was, Barry's favorite place though.  That's where his little library was.  

 

A library where he plucked a legal book to study it.  He always hungered for knowledge, and everyone was willing to give it to him.  Even when he was studying self-defense and he received a break, they automatically dropped a book on him so he can drink it up.  

 

Hearing the door open and close, Barry didn't need to look up to know it was him.  He had the same entrance.  Had that same walk.  This time he felt some scrutinization.  That was something that made him glance up to a man who was undoing his tie.  

 

"Good evening, Shinji.  Tiresome day, I see."  Barry observed.  

 

It was and it was Emi that proved to be the worst part of it.  "It was.  How was yours?"  He saw the man in his element.  "I see it was productive."

 

"It was.  I'm happy about that."  Barry was more pleased he wasn't in a cell anymore.  

 

Offering him a cordial smile, Shinji knew a day without those punishments was a perfect day for him.  "I'm glad to hear that.  I was going to order sushi.  Want some?"

 

"Sure.  I'd love that.  You want me to order it while you take a shower?"  He offered as he stood up.  

 

"Sure.  Thank you."  Nodding his head in thanks, Shinji went into his bedroom to remove his clothing for that well deserved shower.

 

As he was in that shower, Shinji thought of his roommate.  A person to whom he didn't know how to react to being in the same vicinity of him.  He had been so use to living alone that it was second nature.  He didn't really miss company, and although he fell in love with someone, he didn't know if he could fit someone into his life.  How do you live with someone when you've been independent for most of it?  

 

When Barry moved in, it was instantaneous in how the young man kept to himself.  The young male was seriously content in his education.  He even attempted a dish he learned from a recipe from the internet and achieved it with gusto.  No mess.  No disgusting fuck up.  He was a thoughtful person who cleaned up after himself.  

 

It was also a nice thing when he wanted to talk.  Shinji was so use to shutting up once he was home.  Happy that he didn't need to speak about work, and was afraid that Barry would want to discuss it.  Barry just wanted to discuss other things.  While some of it was legal.  It wasn't too bad.  

 

He became the roommate that he didn't mind having around.  A friend he could see himself having.  So after his shower and him being dressed in something far more comfortable, the food was already there.  Barry smiled at him over his book.  

 

Yes the young man could stay however long he wanted.

 

XXX

 

After visiting the victims fairing fairly well under the care of, Lucy.  A woman who handled many young people who came from horrible pasts.  Fei Long was grateful to her.  She was loyal.  She was good at her job.  She had a high percentage rate of turning anyone into productive citizens.  The boys who saw him again didn't view him through frightened eyes anymore.  They saw him as their savior.  Something he shut down as he thanked, Lucy for her help before leaving.

 

When he arrived back, Fei Long attended to his business.  His thoughts never straying far from the one who stayed in slumber.  He still gave his orders.  He still signed things that needed to be signed.  He also attended to his meetings.  

 

The door slammed open with such a loud boom that many in the room turned to the person with their guns drawn.  Tao didn't pay them any mind as he rushed to, Fei Long.  Excitement was boiling over as he reached for his hand to begin pulling at it.  

 

"His arm is moving.  It's moving!!"  Tao's eyes were as large as his smile.

 

Fei Long rushed out of there.  He ran to his Yoh.  He opened the door to see that indeed his arm was moving before a moan was heard.  He went to his bed to speak to him.  To beg for him to open his eyes up.  All this time he had wanted to see this man awake, he had been hungering for it.  "Yoh?"

 

Eyes slowly fluttered opened, and the world was bright.  The world was blurry too.  Yoh wanted to hit Yanec for what he did to him, but remembered that he was already dead.  "Master?"  His voice was low, but the kiss on his mouth was fervent from the other.  That kiss seemed so thirsty for him.  Just as those hands in his hair were.  His tongue met his and he felt bad that he was sure to have horrible breath, but Fei Long didn't seem to care with how he drunk him in.

 

Pulling away, Fei Long curled up against him.  "Never let that happen to you again.  You hear me.  That is an order from your lover."  Kissing him once more, Fei Long just didn't want to hear an objection.

 

From the doorway, Tao smiled giddily as he shut the door quietly behind him to give them both some privacy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artlover here, I have gotten lazy in editing this chapter again. Just rushing to update the story.  
> Also as a note: Both of us got a little bit busy in our personal lives to the point of a crazy person entering it.  
> Everyone doesn't need to know this part, but they threw a wrench into us. 
> 
> Hope everyone is well. 
> 
> Thanks for the reviews, kudos and the reads.

He rejected the car to drive him out here.  He decided on a cab instead.  If his parents accepted Ryuichi, then he'll be driving back with him once everything was done with.  Right now it was just his personal time before he arrived.  Though his personal time must of been wasted when the doorbell rang and there stood, Ryuichi looking gorgeous as always even in his casual wear.

 

"Ryuichi, why are you here so early?"  He whispered before he allowed the taller man in.  

 

Looking down at his agitated younger kitten, Asami held up his watch to show him what time it was.  "I'm guessing you didn't get around to telling them."

 

Red faced, Akihito's arms were held straight against his body.  "Well....  No.  They have been busy talking and so have I about other things.  Of course I was nervous."  Feeling that large hand under his chin, Akihito stopped his rambling.  "I know they'll accept me.  I'm just nervous still."

 

"Then there is no problem."  

 

"Oh Akihito!  Dear, who is it at the door?"  A woman with light hair came into view wearing a white dress with flowers on it.  The second she spotted Asami holding her son's chin in a rather affectionate way, plus the way how handsome he appeared, Airi almost lost her voice.  "Aki dear, who is this handsome gentleman?"

 

Looking back to his mother, Akihito felt himself becoming nervous once more.  "Mom, this is Asami Ryuichi.  Ryuichi, this is my mother, Airi."

 

So her son knows the famous, Asami Ryuichi, and the man was being affectionate with her son.  Coming over to the man, Airi invited him inside.  "We'll have tea outside.  It is such a lovely day today since it is a bit more warmer."  To her son she said, "Please get your father."

 

"Hai."  Going on his way, Akihito went to locate his father knowing he was still screwing around trying to locate his grandfather's camera for him.  

 

Going into the kitchen, Airi began to heat up the water.  "So tell me, Asami-san."  She paused as she began to take her good china out.  "How long have you been involved with my son?"

 

So the woman was beautiful as well as intelligent.  "Almost a full year.  I was instantly taken by him.  Akihito, not so much at first.  I believe he tamed me."  He answered her.

 

Smiling coyly as she watched her husband come slowly out, Airi spoke to him softly.  "That should be the way."  Winking at him as her husband came into the room, Airi's voice became more normal.  "Asami Ryuichi.  This is my husband and father of Akihito, Daichi."

 

Turning to greet the man, Asami saw the older version of Akihito.  Bowing to him, Asami smiled to him.  "Good Afternoon, Daichi."

 

"Um, hi."  Daichi said stunned as he looked up at the man.  "Is there anything I can help you with?"

 

Taking his dad by the arm, Akihito spoke up.  "Dad, let's go outside.  Mom, do you need any help?"

 

"No thank you.  Go outside and begin telling your father with what is happening.  I already know enough."  Now giving her son a wink, Airi also giggled at his response as she went to go to the water.

 

Heading outside, Asami was next to Akihito as, Daichi led them both to where they'll sit.  It was beautiful here.  A place he could see a younger version of his wife playing around outside.  Maybe him picking up his camera to take shots of the garden.  

 

Daichi examined both men to now find himself in territory he hadn't embarked on.  The older man was sitting closer to his son now.  There were looks being tossed his son's way that he did himself when it came to his wife.  Akihito started to open his mouth up, and it was him that spoke.  "It is like I can spot the truth through my own viewfinder."  His laugh was a mere snicker.  "Very telling in each way.  Asami Ryuichi in a relationship with a young man.  I'm guessing you aren't afraid of scandal."

 

Asami smirked as he could hear, Airi coming out.  "Not at all seeing that love is not a scandal in my eyes."  Accepting the tea, Asami could sense that Akihito was almost losing it next to him.

 

"Dad."

 

"No, son.  Think about this.  I have nothing against this lifestyle.  I honestly don't."  Daichi pressed as he leaned forward.  "You are both famous in your own rights.  Did you even think about this?"

 

"Yes."  They both answered.  

 

Akihito sighed as he set his tea cup down.  "Believe me when I say that I have thought long and hard about all of this."

 

Airi was very calm as she sat there.  It was like they were simply discussing their meal.  "So have you thought about marriage to this handsome man here?  I wouldn't mind a good looking son-in-law in the family."  She said giggling.

 

"Airi!  Are you at least thinking seriously here?  You went to marriage when this man is known to be a playboy."  Daichi pointed out with a wave of his hand.  "I don't want my son to be heartbroken."

 

"Dad, please stop."  Feeling Asami's hand on him, Akihito looked to the man as he gave him a gentle expression on his face.  He knew this was going to be hard.

 

"It was true that I was those things.  I didn't care before because I never met anyone worth caring about.  I would bring them to hotels and that was it."  Brushing his finger over Akihito's soft skin, Asami held such a soft smile as he thought of the memory.  "When I first met him, I wanted nothing more to speak to him.  When I did, I was impressed.  Each day that I seen him and spoke to him, I knew he was something special to behold.  Someone that needed to be cherished.  Someone that I will do everything in my power to protect and love even after my dying breathe." 

 

Akihito knew that very well as he squeezed his hand.  "I trust, Ryuichi.  I know he would never betray me at all.  Even Kristen knows this.  She has known about this relationship from the very first day."

 

Eyebrow raised, Airi decided to halt her husband.  "And what about, Kou and Takato?"

 

"Yes they know and approve.  I told them just recently.  In fact."  He took a long lengthy pause as he smiled.  "It is fine if you are angry with this with me, but we were going to arrange something for our close family and friends."

 

Daichi shook his head.  "Would it have anything to do with that ring on his finger?"  He asked as he pointed to Asami's hand.

 

"Yes because." Taking his ring out of his pocket, Akihito slid it on his hand.  "We both got married in Hawaii recently.  Where it is completely legal."  There was silence.  Nothing but silence from his parents.

 

Always taking the initiative and being on the impulsive side, Airi got up to immediately hug her son.  "Oh Aki!  Congratulations!"  Grabbing Asami's hand she managed to pull him up to hug him.  "Oh and Ryu that means you are my son-in-law."  Laughing happily, she kissed his cheek.  "Please continue to make him happy."

 

"I have something to say to this too."  Daichi told them roughly as he stood up.  Looking sternly at everyone, he crumbled as he studied his son's expression for a bit too long.  "Are you absolutely certain of this?  I mean I want the best for you too."

 

Moving forward to stand in front of his father, Akihito smiled with his special brand of confidence.  "Dad, I'm as confident as I am about what I always see through my viewfinder.  With him, everything is all in focus.  Always brilliant."

 

Of course he would do this to him.  Give and answer that was the most appealing.  The most astute.  "Then I approve."  Wrapping his son in his arms, Daichi threw a look over his shoulders.  "I have a feeling that you can still beat me, but don't underestimate a pissed off father if his son gets hurt."

 

Smiling, Asami could see where his kitten got his everything from in this family.  Both his parents were definitely his.  In both looks and personalities.  "I assure you that will never happen."

 

Hooking an arm through the man, Airi wanted to know since her husband has accepted this.  "Will we get to meet your parents then?"

 

"Sadly no.  They passed away a long time ago while I was still a young teenager."  Asami had already told Akihito everything about his family.  How it was the business that killed them due to carelessness.  "I have one living relative, but I don't speak to him."

 

"Why is that?"  Daichi wondered as he sat down along with the others.

 

This is where it became the thorn.  "He is the one who killed my parents.  It was out of jealousy.  I was at school when it occurred.  When I arrived home, the authorities were already there."  Asami felt his kitten holding his hand once more.  "My uncle is still away in prison."

 

"I'm dreadfully sorry about your loss.  Honestly there are no words."  

 

To be honest, Asami would rather have the man wiped out, but decided to just keep his life a living hell in that place every day.  While his father had been always careless about how he handled business, and did everything incorrectly, Asami did think that he did learn a few things from the stern man.  

 

"I appreciate the sentiment.  I honestly do, but I'd rather continue going on with my life."  He moved to kiss his kitten's hand.  "That is exactly what they would of wanted me to do."  Asami expressed with the utmost honesty.

 

The yakuza part was utter bullshit, but he knew the second half was correct.  Akihito knew that by what Asami said about his parents, they wanted him to build this type of family life for himself.  

 

"I'm happy to hear that, Ryuichi."  Airi told him happily as she looked to her husband.  "I say we all have dinner together.  Can you stay?"

 

"I'd be delighted."  Asami said as he looked at his kitten.  

 

"I would be too, but don't ask him for any help in the kitchen.  I'm the one who does the cooking."  Making a face, Akihito stuck his tongue out to his husband.  

 

Grabbing that tongue, Asami came closer.  "Married and yet you still act like a child.  Fufu."

 

Cackling, Daichi slapped his leg.  "He got you there son."

 

"Don't encourage him."  

 

XXX

 

Not having gone to an aquarium in quite a long time, Shinji thought it would be a different landscape for the both of them as they explored it together.  That was until he knew, Barry's attention was drifting to some very attractive girls waving to him.  So allowing him to speak to the young girls, Shinji wandered off towards a bench to sit down.  He observed as the young man had the girls wrapped around his finger before one wandered in his direction.  The most attractive one in the group in a sweet peach dress.

 

"Hi.  You are, Kuroda Shinji the prosecutor.  I've seen you in the papers."  Her smile was sweet.  "My name is, Jennie Jackson."

 

"Jackson.  I take it you aren't from around here."  Shinji observed as the girl shook her head.  

 

"No.  They are my cousins back there and I'm just visiting from, New York.  I'm actually thinking of moving here."  Hearing more giggling behind her, Jennie rolled her eyes.  "They think your friend is really cute so they'll be keeping him occupied for some more time."  Sitting down next to him, Jennie shook her head.  "Last night I had to take a cab home from a club because they just had to party some more."

 

Watching the girls hook their arms around Barry's, Shinji saw the classic flirts.  "Just as long as they don't steal and spread any sexual disease, I'll be fine with him having some fun."  The boy deserved it.

 

"The girls love fun, but they aren't like that.  I just want to be serious.  I am actually interested in what you do."  Smirking, Jennie thought this felt like her lucky break.  "I know it isn't a glamorous life.  I want a life that I work hard for.  All my grades reflect that."  She glanced down at her dress.  "Uh don't look at the way I dress as the way I am.  They forced me into it.  I'm more comfortable in sweats."

 

"How old are you?"

 

"Eighteen.  I just graduated and have been accepted into a university here."  She said with pride.  "I worked so hard for it too.  I can't wait to be in those walls."

 

Seeing Barry walk away in the distance, Shinji turned to the girl who was still speaking.  "I bet you want to keep picking my brain."

 

"I do, but I never want to trouble you.  I know you are busy."

 

Her voice was as sincere as those eyes.  "I never allow this at all for anyone else."  Taking his business card out, Shinji definitely never, gave out his personal number out to strangers before.  So giving his number to the girl, he stood up with her.  "How about we continue on together?"

 

"Sure."  Blushing, Jennie was happy to go along with the handsome prosecutor.

 

XXX

 

At home, Barry just couldn't stop his grinning at the older man even as he sat far too close to him.  "You liked her and you had the best one out of that group.  She is smart and sexy.  Oh gosh and so sweet.  You should of asked her out on a date.  Why didn't you?"  

 

Sighing, Shinji wondered if he could possibly understand where he was coming from.  "She's a student.  I'm too old.  Well at least much older than her.  It is best just to be her mentor right now."

 

Considering that, Barry grunted.  "I wished that she was interested in me.  Her friends were cute, but their conversation skills bored me quickly.  Jennie at least knew how to have a conversation.  You are very lucky there."

 

"Then why don't you try to say that you like her in that way."  He suggested.

 

Laughing heartedly, Barry knew that this man wasn't dense.  "Oh man.  Look I know that the last time I was laid was actually forced on to me, but man I'm not that out of whack.  That girl was showing you that she liked you.  Just like those girls were showing me they liked me."

 

"What number did you give them when they asked you for your number?"  Shinji wondered.

 

"Your number, but in reverse.  They won't figure it out unless Jennie tells them.  Though I doubt that she will."  Smirking, Barry moved to straddle him as the man's phone rang.  "I bet that is her right now."

 

Trying to push the younger man off him, Shinji was surprised at the lack of give that was happening.  So instead he answered the phone to hear, Jennie's voice.  "Hello to you too."

 

"Tell Barry that he is very clever in doing that to my friends.  Also tell him that I won't let them know that it is your number in reverse."  Jennie snickered.

 

"I will."  Shinji said before repeating the information to Barry, but the man didn't bother to get off his lap.  "Is this all?"

 

"No.  I do want to call you about something else."

 

"Yes?"

 

On her end, Jennie started to lose her nerve.  "On second thought, no.  I have to prepare to enter the university.  So have a good night, Shinji."  

 

"Have a good night."  Hearing the line click, Shinji hit the other man lightly on the arm.  "Get off me."

 

"Nah.  I'm comfortable."  

 

"I never had sex with men before, but I'm beginning to feel very...."  Seeing Barry leap off him, Shinji stood up.  "I knew that would work."

 

"Well yeah!  I see you like a brother or something.  I wouldn't do that kind of shit with you.  Gross!!"  Making all sorts of aggravated sounds, Barry started to wander off towards his room.

 

Sideways smile, Shinji called back Jennie.  "Would you care to go out for coffee?"

 

XXX

 

"You won them over."  

 

Glancing over at his sleepy kitten, Asami smirked.  "I had no doubt there."  

 

"Smug prick."  Eyes closed.  Akihito was so tired from today.  

 

Removing the towel, Asami went back into the bathroom to hang it back up.  "You enjoy it."

 

"Smug again."  Feeling the bed dip, Akihito refused to open his eyes up.  

 

Turning down the sheets, Asami laid on his side to snake his hand into those shorts.  As his kitten struggled to stop him, Asami expertly halted him as he ripped his shorts apart to dip his head down to take the flaccid penis in his mouth.  

 

Instantly moaning, Akihito swore.  "You are still smug you prick."  Groaning as his legs were being spread apart, he helped to assume a nice, 'M' shape to his legs.  

 

"I don't see you fighting, Kitten."

 

Well if the bastard gave him lousy head, he would fight him.  "Shut up and fuck me."

 

XXX

 

Barry was none too surprised to find him aiming his gun at him when he woke up.  He did surprise him after all.  "Sorry.  I just had a run of bad dreams."

 

Placing his weapon away, Shinji laid back down.  "You want to talk about it or do you just want to be in here?"

 

"I'd rather be in here.  I want to be around someone sane."  Laying down beside the man, Barry laid on his back to study the ceiling.  "When was the first time you imagined a woman naked?"

 

"Perhaps I was ten or eleven.  I remember the neighbor next door and her cleavage was fully showing.  It wasn't hard to imagine."  Thinking of the memory, Shinji almost got hard.  "Why?"

 

"I remember the first time seeing an ad for women in bikinis.  I thought that was the best thing ever.  I tried to imagine what they looked like without them."  He smiled.  "Then somehow I got a page blown into my cell.  Oh gosh it was a full nude layout and I got my full hard-on.  It could of been the best day until I remembered where I was."

 

"Sorry about that."

 

Barry shrugged to try to act brave about it.  "I have nothing against gay people.  You get the weirdest things sometimes blown in those cells and I got something that showed two guys that showed them fully in love.  I know it was just them acting, but when I see, Akihito and Asami, I know it is possible.  Even to see it with a surviver like Izanaga with Suoh.  They are so lucky."

 

Laying on his side, Shinji examined Barry.  "What happens if a man wanted something like that with you?"

 

"I'm just saying that everyone deserves love.  I want that, but I think I'm a long way to that seeing where I just came from."  Barry turned his head to look to his friend.  "There are times I don't know what to do with myself except for career."

 

He studied him more to the point that, Shinji thought that he was beginning to not see straight.  "I believe you are just rushing your personal life due to what happened to you.  Not unless you are trying to do something with me right now."  His eyebrow arched up.  "Are you?  You did straddle me on the couch out there earlier."

 

In a way he was.  "I was testing myself.  Not you.  I know that you are straight.  I know I'm straight, but I can't help myself at times when I look at you sometimes."

 

He was indeed straight.  Shinji has always been.  He had never been tempted into ever doing that with any males.  "Barry, I actually do respect you.  You have gone through quite an ordeal, and you have made it through in such a way that you should be proud.  I do enjoy you in my home, and I'm fine with you staying in my home as long as you like."

 

"I appreciate all of that, but is there a but in there?"

 

Smiling at the young man, Shinji answered him.  "There is and it isn't a scary one."  He wanted to see where, Barry stood in his own head, and he was willing to lend himself.  "What would you like to do right now?  You can say anything without any repercussions."

 

In the end, Barry just closed his eyes content in being near someone he felt safe to be next to.  He had been locked away in a cell for so long that he knew it would take time for him to truly leave it.  He just knew he had to work through the pain.  

 

Three hours later, Shinji found a hand inside his shirt with the fingers playing with his nipple.  Moving the hand down, he glanced at the sleeping face that was so close to his.  His anger wasn't even against, Barry.  His anger was for that past of his.  

 

"Love you."  Barry mumbled out as his hand snaked around his waist.  

 

That was something that, Shinji didn't wish to decipher right now as he decided to fall back asleep for now.  

 

Of course falling asleep with a seventeen year old was nearly impossible as he found himself awake again with, Barry stroking his member.  Gasping, Shinji listened as the man spoke in french.  It was just terms of endearment.

 

"Please don't be mad."  Barry begged.  "You were hard."

 

He was dreaming of Jennie actually this time.  Not of Kristen, as he normally did, but of her.  Shinji's eyes closed before he opened them.  "I'm not mad."  Feeling a tongue against his shaft, he gasped again at the foreign feeling.  

 

Being leisurely as he did this, Barry didn't find it frightening as his tongue ran up it.  "I'm glad."  He trusted him most of all.  While this man didn't save him initially, Shinji was a mentor.  "I'm really glad."  Running his tongue against that slit, Barry didn't mind the taste of the pre-cum.  Normally he got disgusted.  Disturbed, and this time he wanted to taste more.  

 

Tilting his head, Shinji saw that one of his hands wasn't around.  "Barry, where is your other hand?"

 

That's the question he didn't want to be asked as he started to beg.  "Please, Shinji.  Please allow me."

 

"Is this a one time thing?  Promise me."  

 

"Yes.  I promise."  Barry continued to lick and suckle.  Seeing him nod his permission, Barry moved himself up to straddle the man.  

 

Shinji was now officially paralyzed as he watched a now naked man straddle him before spreading his ass cheeks apart to place himself inside.  Instead of a moan that he normally held for such an occasion, Shinji gasped at the foreign feeling.  His penis should be in a woman and not in a male.  Still as, Barry adjusted himself before movement, Shinji still couldn't do much, but lay back to try to enjoy.

 

Nerves on fire with how good this felt already.  Barry moved up and down as he enjoyed the endowed penis he was riding.  His own cock had its own juices running down as he opened his eyes to look at the man he admired so much.  "You really have a nice penis."

 

"Thank you."  Shinji returned back as best as he could.  "Are you happy?"

 

"Yes.  It feels good to be in charge of this."  Barry loved it.  No one making him do this.  He was in charge of this.  "How do you feel?"

 

Surprisingly, Shinji felt good only due to the forced feelings of imagining the one person he wished he was with.  "Good."

 

Smirking, Barry knew that he was thinking of, Jennie.  "I know you are thinking of her, and that is fine."  

 

"Are you?"

 

Hearing the uncertainty, Barry moved down to get closer to his face.  "I am.  I'm glad you are letting me do this."

 

The young man looked cute like this right now.  Shinji moved his hand closer to place it against his cheek.  "And see, I'm not mad."

 

Testing the waters, Barry pressed his lips against his.  "I appreciate it."

 

Allowing that to happen, Shinji didn't find it to be too bad as he let the kiss deepen.  

 

XXX

 

"Am I gay?"

 

Alistair calmly smiled at, Barry as he finally slowed down from what had happened last night, to settle on the couch near him.  "Just because of a night you initiated yourself?  I sort of doubt it.  There are some people who express their deep abiding thanks to people in different ways, and that is one of them.  Regardless of sex."

 

Barry stared at the older man.  "I really fucking enjoyed it."

 

Getting up, Alistair went to get his laptop.  Typing up a website, he came back to plop it on the other man's lap to let him watch it.  As he did, Alistair spotted the rather large woody happening.  "Well you obviously loved seeing two women going at it.  Now watch some straight sex."  

 

Heading over to another link, Barry did with the desire to want to have sex with the woman.  "Oh man."

 

Grabbing his laptop, Alistair closed it.  "Could mean that either you are bisexual.  Could also mean that you are hot for Kuroda.  I mean the guy is handsome.  Still means that you look up to him so much that you are expressing it in other ways.  It does happen.  I can't really define it for you.  It is all up to you, Barry.  You were young when you were taken."

 

Hearing the door open up with Kazumi coming in, Barry waved his hand over to him.  "I can't say anything to him though."

 

"Well."  Alistair smiled as he glanced up to accept a kiss from his boyfriend.  "I'm surprised that you're here."

 

"I'm not here long.  I just went to get changed since."  Showing his jacket with a hole in it, Kazumi wandered off to the bedroom.  

 

Barry snickered.  "I might have to look forward to that."

 

"Yeah you do.  Still if you weren't here, I'd be in there right now distracting him.  It's fun."  Winking at him, Alistair started to fantasize.  

 

"Do you think I'm rushing the nightmares to be over with?"  Barry wondered suddenly.

 

"Yeah you are."  Alistair was serious.  "I warn you very seriously about doing that.  It brings back the nightmares back in the worse way.  Just keep talking about it.  The more you face it, the more it helps.  Don't do the opposite or it wins.  They win, and we can never let that happen."

 

Looking down, Barry sighed.  He was so tired of this.  "I don't want them to win."

 

"Then remember to face them.  Face the assholes.  You have to face them in the line of work that you are getting into also."  

 

"Sage advice, Alistair.  You have become a wise grasshopper."  Barry quipped.

 

Shrugging, Alistair studied Kazumi as he re-entered the living room.  "Comes with experience."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We weren't expecting to do what we did between Kuroda and Barry, but we did. It won't be a continued thing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Barry and Shinji had a little bedroom fling that came as a surprise to, Shinji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I admit I do the beta and it happens through grammarly. I hate to say this but for the last two days it has been acting up on me so I threw up a huge, Akihito temper fit. So here it is. Unedited for you. I am actually embarrassed by this.

Dancing throughout the newly constructed penthouse, Akihito could only feel excitement course through his body even as he stopped in front of the baby's room.  Stepping inside to dust a few spots that didn't need it, he just smiled as he loomed over the crib.  

 

"I'm going to be a daddy."  He whispered in awe.  "An actual daddy."  

 

Kristen was officially fourteen weeks along, and was doing very well.  Her and Kei had married before she would develop a bump, and already she had threatened Akihito into hurting him if he dared wanted her uterus again.  

 

Shrugging, Akihito turned away from the room to continue away to head towards the kitchen to prepare to cook.  "She says that, but it is just her hormones already."  Hearing his phone, he picked it up.  "What does my demanding husband want now?"

 

"Have you begun to cook?"  Asami asked without giving into his teasing.  

 

"Not yet, why?"

 

In the car, Asami placed his file aside.  "Excellent.  Put your suit on since I'm bringing my wife out."

 

Crinkling his brows, Akihito frowned.  "No.  I'm a man.  Stop calling me your wife."

 

Lip curling up, Asami had his kitten where he wanted him.  A riled up Akihito was the best elixir ever.  "You know why I say these things, Akihito."  He purposely spoke his name out slowly.  He knew that Akihito could not resist him when he did that.  "Now will you place your suit on.  I'll be there in ten minutes to pick you up."

 

"Fine!  But you have to give me some desert later."  Hanging up, Akihito looked down to curse at his penis.  "Bastard!"  Placing his hand on his hardened member to force it down, he moved towards the bedroom for a quick clean up, and to dress.

 

XXX

 

There was dinner, but Akihito wasn't expecting to be at Sion later.  As he was being escorted in there was a huge private party just for them as, Asami planted a kiss on his lips.  "You fucker."

 

While they did have a private ceremony for the family to attend, and a party, now this was a private party for the opening of Sion.  "The grand re-opening will be in a couple of days.  This is just for people we know more personally.  People you don't need to feel so shy around with our relationship."

 

Touched, Akihito already walked around the place to see that not much had changed to it.  "Is Barry here?"

 

"He is.  He is attending to the computers along with many of the others.  You know there is many technical aspects here."  Asami informed him as he guided him with his hand at his waist.  

 

Scanning the room, there was Kirishima with Kristen as he held her.  Suoh with Alistair as the larger man seemed to tower over him like a redwood tree.  Then there was, Kuroda with a girl he was still getting familiar with.  A girl by the name of, Jennie.  Someone to whom the man spent his free time with.  

 

"Come with me."  Asami whispered as he guided his kitten away.

 

XXX

 

In another room with a full embankment of computers occupied the majority of the space, Barry sat there helping monitoring everything.  Spotting someone outside in the alleyway, he ran their face through facial recognition software before calling attention to it calmly.  As he kept his attention steady on the screen, he watched as the guards made sure to bring the person away.  Soon his eyes went elsewhere as the screen went into the club, and his eyes went on, Kuroda.  

 

"Plenty of people here today."  Kinta said softly as he had his camera pan slowly along.  "Fucking hot ass men here.  Sometimes it pays to be in here to look at them like this."

 

Hearing some agreement in the room behind him, Barry didn't say a word as he watched, Shinji dance with Jennie.  The man was truly graceful.  

 

"Our boss is the hottest, but completely off limits."  Kinta stated with regret.  "I'll admit that Akihito is one lucky guy, but he is a hot guy too."  

 

This was too normal now to hear this locker room talk.  Barry sent a silent message to a guard about someone causing some drunken trouble to a woman at table '9' before rubbing his eye.  

 

"Kirishima is someone I bet is undercover hot under the covers.  Also I bet the same with, Kuroda.  It always happens with the serious types."  Kinta glanced at him briefly.  "You live with him.  Do you know anything?"

 

Shaking his head, Barry answered.  "No.  For one, our rooms are too far apart.  For two, I don't even care to pry since I don't even swing that way."  He sighed.  "Honestly, I really try not to think about sex period with all things considered."

 

All the men knew of his history unfortunately so they all uttered their apologies before turning back to their work.  As the supervisor headed in to inform Barry he can go out for his break, he got up with a regular dress jacket to blend in.  He was hungry and needed something to drink badly.

 

Wandering out towards the bar, Barry just ordered a club soda for himself before feeling a hand at his back.  Looking at Shinji as he ordered two drinks, Barry kept to himself even as a small piece of food was pushed his way by the bartender.  "You've been having fun."

 

Reviewing the man next to him, Shinji wasn't able to have a word with him when he moved away, and his drinks were pushed in front of him.  He guessed he didn't have much of a break before he had to head back to work.  So taking his drinks, he went back to his date.  

 

Knowing where the most out of the way section area was, Barry hid himself there.  He knew that the only ones that knew about the section were his fellow co-workers.  

 

XXX

 

Flopping back on the bench, Akihito had to catch his breath even as Asami loomed over him.  "Ryuichi, I need a break."

 

"So young and yet you give up so easily."

 

Grunting, Akihito felt his cock being teased again.  "I can't cum anymore."

 

"And yet there is such a valiant effort happening down there."  Asami teased.  His tongue teased him.  "You are still are thick.  Come on."

 

Pushing the man away, Akihito moved to get up.  He felt defiant as he felt his own prick right now.  He wanted to place his clothes back on.  "Well we are on our honeymoon.  Guess we won't have much of this once the baby is here."

 

Lounging there unconcerned at how naked he was, Asami watched his kitten ponder.  "True, but I have my ways of doing things."

 

Getting on the bench seat, Akihito got on his knees wiggling his ass.  "Look what you've turned me into."

 

Moving up to take him by the hips, Asami guided his hard cock back into his ass.  "Mines.  That's what I've turned you into."

 

Feeling the first hard thrust, Akihito cried out.  "Smug fuck."

 

XXX

 

**3:12 AM Kuroda Shinji's home**

 

Thirst drove the older man into his kitchen finding the younger man already in there sitting on the counter.  After seeing him at the bar, he didn't see him at all.  So coming home with Jennie, he hoped he wouldn't of known about it.  

 

"Did you just get home?"  Shinji asked as he came closer with his glass of water.

 

Shaking his head, Barry couldn't even look at the man right now.  "Been home for a few hours now.  I see that she's here."  Hopping off the counter, he grabbed his water bottle to bring to his room.  "Night."

 

Hearing the dejected tone of voice, Shinji thought he heard another tone to it.  Jealousy.  Taking another sip of his water, he placed the glass down to go back to his bedroom where Jennie was still asleep.  

 

**12:45 PM**

 

Thinking it was best to go out for breakfast, Shinji dropped Jennie off at her place so she can get a head start with her studying.  Still troubled by Barry, he came back home to find the man reviewing some books.  There he was dressed in a pair of shorts and a shirt that was unbuttoned showing off a toned chest that, Shinji knew about. 

 

"Will you be working tonight?"

 

"No.  Tomorrow I will be.  Right now I'm just going through some personal studies."  Barry answered in a distracted tone.  "I thought you'd be working today."

 

Shinji gave himself the day off today.  "I thought that I could deal with some rest today.  Do you want to do anything today?"

 

"Nah."  Getting up to stretch, Barry decided he needed a snack in the kitchen.

 

Following the man, Shinji had to ask him.  "What is wrong, Barry?  I would really like to know."

 

It had been some time since they have had sex, and all Barry wanted was a repeat with him.  "All I think about is you.  I don't want any other man.  I want you.  I hate that you are with her.  I like the girl, but I hate that you are with her.  I bet I'm not making sense to you.  I bet I disgust you."  His hand had been hitting the counter lightly to force his sentences out.  "I admire you so much.  I want you so much.  I will move out of here if you don't think the same way."  He turned to look at him.  "I just can't help myself."

 

Barry left the room quickly.  Too quickly for him to catch him as he left his home.  Shinji just had to hope that he'd be fine when he found out that his phone was still here.

 

**1:55 AM**

 

Shinji had fallen asleep on the couch waiting up for, Barry to come home.  He looked around to try to locate him, and couldn't find him.  As the day progressed, the temperature dropped, and to think of him wearing just shorts and that thin top made him hope he found a warm place to be.  

 

"You waited up for me?"

 

Shinji opened his eyes up to that soft concerned voice.  His hand went up to touch that red cheek to see it that he just got back.  So getting up, Shinji took him to his bathroom to fill up the tub, and told him to get in.  "No arguments."  Leaving to make him some hot tea, Shinji breathed a breath of relief of seeing him again.

 

Barry was already in the tub when he returned.  He accepted the tea and drank it happily.  "I'm sorry to worry you.  I'm not really worth it."

 

Waiting for him to put the cup aside, Shinji removed his own clothes before getting behind the man.  "You are."  Wrapping him up in his arms, it wasn't lost on him on how he felt against him compared to, Jennie.  "Don't do that to me again."

 

To feel this body against his, Barry melted against him.  "I won't, but about what I said."

 

"I'm not forgetting something like that.  Also you won't be moving."

 

"But you are with her.  I don't know if I can enjoy that, and I'll need to move."  Barry closed his eyes.

 

Letting his voice fall to mute, Shinji let the man's body get more heated till it was time to get out.  Telling him to go to bed, Shinji just watched as he left the bedroom as he counted to ten.  

 

Getting under his covers, Barry's tears started to form as he laid there.  Shinji will be with her, and he'll have to live with the fact that he'll see them together.  Hearing the door open and close, Barry watched as the older man came in to slip under the covers with him.  

 

"What are you doing?"  

 

Confusion never sounded so endearing on someone so intelligent.  Shinji moved closer to him as he placed him against him.  "Happy Birthday, Barry.  I'm requesting that Ryuichi gives you the day off so I can spend the day off with you."

 

Still confused, Barry looked at him.  "What about her?"

 

"I'm in unfamiliar territory here.  So I guess you'll need to act like a seme for a little while longer with me.  As for her, Jennie and I have already realized we are better friends then lovers."  He admitted.

 

Moving to kiss the man, Barry enjoyed the passion that felt so enigmatic.  Loving the way those hands brushed up his back, Barry moaned against him as he worked to take those clothes off before his own.  

 

Seeing the man straddle him before moving up to grab something above, Shinji gazed at the poking erection against his mouth.  Placing his hand around it, he guided it inside his mouth.  He had enjoyed women riding him in the past as he ate them out.  So this will be a new angle as he felt, Barry slowly move his hips.  This one was the hottest angles that had him reaching down to stroke himself.  

 

Hands on the headboard, Barry anchored himself to move his hips as the man gave him a blow-job.  "I love you, Shinji.  I don't ever want to ever leave."

 

Smiling a little against those words, Shinji enjoyed how breathy he got.  How he started to speak french when he got more turned on.  When he felt hot come release into him, Shinji swallowed before picking, Barry up with effortless ease to put him on his penis.  "I love you too, Barry.  Tomorrow, you are moving into my bedroom."

 

"Really?"

 

"Really."  Bringing the man down, Shinji kissed him.  "Congratulations on being the only one I allowed into my heart."

 

In the afternoon, Shinji took his lover out for an all day long birthday celebration.  

 

XXX

 

"Stop laughing, you twos!  This isn't funny."  Wiping a smoothie off his pants, Akihito grumbled about stains setting in.  "Can't believe she is still so pissed at me.  It is more than a year now."

 

With some time past the party, Kristen's bump was fully shown now.  So to have a little fun with the bump, she balanced her drink on her bump.  "Oh!  No hands."

 

Making a face, Akihito almost wanted to toss something at her, but couldn't.  "Nothing to say to me?"

 

"Ai-chan is not a grown up.  What more do you want me to say here?"  Kristen's voice was void of emotion.  "Oh yes, I'm glad you didn't marry her.  You'd be raising two kids, instead of one, if you did."

 

Smirking, Alistair nodded his head.  "If she is still that upset with you about picking someone else, then that just means that no one finds her a good find in herself.  She's a spoiled actress.  You have apologized to her each time you've seen her.  Just give up and move on.  If she gives you hell again, then let, Asami-san at her.  That should shut her up."

 

"Oh man.  Don't make the girl go in her pants."  Kristen stated while waving her hand in front of her face.  "I don't think Asami could take that torture."

 

"I'll just try to forget about her.  We have a baby on the way.  I have a horny husband that demands my attention when he's around.  I have a career, and friends.  I have no need to think about someone as crazy as her."  Akihito needed to think logically.  It was his only choice really.  

 

"That is the best."  Yawning, Kristen put her head back.  "No offense, but I'll be glad when the baby stops using my bladder as its own personal kicking device."  Getting up, she moved towards the lavatory.  

 

Getting up himself, Alistair placed his hand on his shoulder.  "Well I have to get going myself.  We have a baby due at the studio at any moment.  I get to play with her."

 

Seeing the excitement pour out of his friend, Akihito understood it very well.  It was the same as his own excitement.  To find out that they'll be having a boy on their own end, he smiled thoughtfully.  "I get to be a daddy."  He whispered to himself.  He'll not only raise this child, but he'll see the maternal side of, Ryuichi too.  "Fuck!  He is going to be a hot dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artlover had nothing to do with this, I did. 
> 
> Seeing the comments from the last chapter with you lovelies favoring a relationship between, Barry and Kuroda, I gave it to you. Think of this as a thanks to you for taking the time to read the story, and enjoying it. Have a good day and a good evening. :) 
> 
> Don't worry about Artlover, he is a very cool soul.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the arrival of the newest Asami bundle is here. 
> 
> There will be a flash forward.

Holding onto his butt, Shinji watched as Barry rode him as they sat on the couch.  Movie long forgotten, but not the sounds in the room as they both heavily panted.  "You look so good."  Shinji told him as Barry got up without warning to pick him up.  "What?"

 

Turning the older man around to place his knees on the cushion, he spread his legs out.  This was the first time with him doing this.  It was always him being impaled, but this time it will be Shinji taking him.  

 

Getting on his knees himself, Barry placed his tongue on his star to begin his lubrication.  Listening to the moaning from his boyfriend, Barry stretched him out as his tongue went in deeper.  Eyes closed, he fantasized with him going to his office.  "I want to be bent over your desk one day."

 

Leaking more, Shinji arched his back.  "Put it in.  Put it in."  He begged.  "Do it and I will."

 

Standing up quickly, Barry was all for it as he positioned his cock at the entrance.  "God I love you."  

 

At the feeling of himself sucking the younger male in, Shinji cried out.  "Yeah!  Harder."

 

"You are so needy tonight.  Why is that?"  

 

Not even shameful of the drool leaving his mouth, Shinji's head bowed down while his backside pressed against his lover.  It was a long tiring week, and this is what he craved.  

 

Outside in the hallway, Asami could hear the two loud lovers at it as he grabbed his own clueless lover.  He stopped him as Akihito neared.  He hauled him away towards an empty condo that was for sale.  No questions were being answered even as, Asami broke the lock, and brought his wife in.  His eyes scanned the empty space to where a lone table laid.  

 

"Ryuichi?"  Akihito found himself with his back on a cold surface.  Pants being brought down.  The hem of his shirt brought up as that mouth engulfed his cock.  "Fu....."  Cut off as a finger started to stretch him once more, he gave in as soon as his prostate was tickled against.  

 

He never had such feelings over his friend, Shinji, Asami instantly began thinking of his kitten all tangled up in a web of lust again.  It was something he needed so badly before the baby came, before tiredness set in for, Akihito.  "My sexy wife."  Clothes off, Asami pumped hard into his kitten.  "Yes.  Be loud my sexy kitten."

 

Head back, Akihito grasped onto his cock to keep it from coming.  "Harder.  Yes, harder."

 

In the other condo, Shinji was placed in another position on his back.  "Barry, you feel so good."

 

Moving slower, Barry wanted him to feel every inch of him.  "You look so beautiful."  Bending down to kiss him, he whispered.  "What would you like to do with me?"

 

Perhaps it was a kink, but kissing him as he moved himself up, Shinji took his hand.  "Come with me.  Don't worry about the neighbors when I'm the only one up here."  Smiling away, he guided him to the empty condo unaware of him walking in on two lovers till he spotted them on the terrace going at it.  "Guess he came to visit us."

 

Observing the happy couple in their bliss, Barry giggled as he held his lover.  "Let's make love in our bedroom then."

 

Holding up his finger, Shinji went to the desk to find a piece of paper inside of the desk drawers.  Writing on it, he grabbed his lover to leave.  "They won't disturb us for the night now."

 

Glancing over his shoulder, Asami spotted the other couple as they left the condo.  Smirking as he did, he buried himself back inside his wife once more till another person rushed into the condo.  Knowing that Suoh was use to this, Asami glanced at the man with clear calm.

 

"Why did you stop?"  Akihito wondered before seeing Suoh.  "Shit!!"  Covering his cock-up, he sat up as best as he could to cover himself up more.  "Get out of me bastard!!"

 

"Kei just called.  Kristen has gone into labor."  Suoh announced.

 

Not caring anymore, Akihito jumped up to run for his clothes.  "We gotta go!!!  We're gonna be daddies!!!!"

 

Smiling, Asami walked behind his wife as he had clothes tossed at him.  "Guess you aren't concerned about your naked body now."

 

"Suoh's has seen a dick before."  Akihito plainly said as he had all his clothes on.  "Come on!!  Let's go!!!!"  Bouncing up and down, Akihito rushed out the door.

 

Getting his coat on, Asami and Suoh chased after him.  When he got into the car, Asami held his kitten close to him.  "This wouldn't have happened until you.  I just wanted to let you know this kitten."  Pressing his lips against his, Akihito melted into him.  

 

Feeling the breathlessness of that kiss as they finally broke it apart, Akihito glanced between the hospital and him.  "I'm happy that it happened with you."  Waiting for the vehicle to stop, he made a face.  "I smell like sex."

 

As the door opened up and Asami helped him out, he smirked.  "It suits you."

 

Of course it didn't suit, Kristen as her nose curled up.  "Ack!!  I haven't had sex in some time, and you come in gloating like that.  At least have some love."  

 

Holding her hand, Kei waited for another contraction to end before he can speak again.  "She told me to hurt you guys if you piss her off now.  Don't make me."

 

Biting his tongue, Asami could only smirk as the doctor came in to check on how far along she was.  "All right.  Now that the two daddies are in here, I see that they are on time to have their son born.  Who wants to go in there with her?"

 

Raising his hand up, Akihito smiled.  "I'm ready for the abuse."

 

"You better be, since Kei doesn't deserve any of it."  Kristen muttered out as her teeth gritted against another contraction.  

 

Feeling the pain of her grip, Akihito looked at Kei.  "You must be Superman to handle this strength."

 

Smirking, Kei bowed to him.  "It is my duty.  Also I would be remiss if I couldn't since I do work for, Asami-sama."

 

Announcing that it was time to wheel her out of there, Akihito was pretty much dragged out of there.  "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

 

XXX

 

"Hideo."

 

Tongue slowly licking his lips, Asami glanced at his wife.  "While the definition is meaning, 'Splendid man,' just imagine if he had your sort of luck.  Let's pass on that."

 

Narrowing his eyes at him, Akihito growled.  "We have been at this for months.....  Asami."  

 

"Oh so you must be peeved at me again."

 

"Yeah I am.  So no sex for you."  Taking a side look away from him, Akihito rolled his eyes.  "At least all my names aren't dealing with tigers."

 

"They are strong."

 

"I know, but poachers, Asami.  Poachers."  Akihito reminded him as he studied the impassive features of his handsome husband.  "There are two other names:  Iwao or Kazuhiro."

 

Taking a step forward, Asami pressed a kiss against his most cherished one as a smile took place on his face.  "Asami Kazuhiro.  I do see him as a prosperous one."

 

Grinning, Akihito took a step back from the man.  "Well then I hope he takes a, 'Prosperous one,' on your favorite suit, then."  Laughing, Akihito was snatched back into his arms.

 

"You will be punished later, Kitten.  That is a promise."  Bending to kiss him, Asami didn't mind the nurses in the background throwing their heart-shaped eyes towards the happy couple.

 

XXX

 

**3 Months Later**

 

Kazuhiro - 1

 

Akihito  - 0

 

There was Akihito lying down next to the blanket completely passed out as their son was innocently looking up at his other father.  Bending down to pick his son up, Asami used the blanket to cover his kitten.  

 

It was four hours later when, Akihito woke up in a worried state.  There was no baby around, and as he glanced at his watch, he knew that Ryuichi wasn't due home.  So getting up, he rushed out of the room to try to find him.  He wasn't about to call his husband up about the news.  What would he think of him?

 

Japan would be destroyed if anyone harmed their son.  

 

Akihito trembled hoping he wasn't added to the casualties list.  He cursed as he launched himself out of their room back to the living room just to stop himself.  There was Ryuichi with his back against the railing, his head still turned to observe the view, while holding a small bundle protectively in one arm.  

 

Stepping out, Akihito joined him wishing he had his camera.  Ryuichi is really a, 'DILF,' and he got to do that often.  "When did you get back?"

 

"Few hours ago.  You needed more sleep.  So I let you."  Soft smile on his face as he looked down at their son, Asami sighed.  "He just fell asleep."

 

Moving closer in for a kiss, Akihito then pressed his head against him.  "Have you eaten?"

 

"No, but we should order in tonight."  

 

"Yeah we should."  Looking back up to that handsome face, Akihito smiled.  "The thing is that I'm loving this moment."

 

With his kitten against him, and his son resting in his other arm, Asami couldn't ever disagree with him.  "Glad I ordered as you were running around the penthouse then."

 

"Figured you would have seen me."  There was no reason for him to be upset about that at all.  

 

XXX

 

Laying down next to Fei Long, Yoh watched as the man mindlessly meandered through his own hair with his fingers.  Yoh enjoyed that hair.  Every silken strand as it fell through after each leisurely pass.  The gorgeous sheen in it to a point he didn't pay any mind to his pants being undone.  

 

"I know he is getting older and boys will be boys."  Fei Long stopped himself from speaking.  

 

There was his adoptive son with a young girl playing around in, Tao's bedroom.  How the girl hid her nakedness, while Tao just covered his groin area casually, told him of his lax training.  He still thought of him as a young lad, when he was now fifteen.  

 

"Did they go all the way?"  

 

"He said no, but they have seen one another for more than a month."  Fei Long turned his head to his mate.  "I did catch him say they have been like that before."

 

Yoh jerked his eyebrows up.  "Then yes.  Here's hoping he used protection then."  Bringing his hand forward to play with that hair, Yoh remembered his first time.  "I was twelve and it was the babysitter.  I had such a crush on her.  So she taught me things."

 

Eyes narrowing, Fei Long did know that he did have past girlfriends before.  "How is that comforting to me?"

 

"Sorry, but there are times I am still struck with the memories of you with, Mikhail."  Hair released, his head now turning away slightly, Yoh was not in the mood for anything else.  "I just know that we both have pasts, and now we're together."

 

Supple movements helped Fei Long straddle his mate.  "True."  Hands moved down his shirt.  "Still, one can be very green-eyed when mentioning of past lovers so easily."  Ripping his shirt apart, buttons flew off.  "I never mention him knowing how it upsets you so."  Doing the same to his pants, Fei Long eased out of his clothes.

 

"I appreciate that, but can't he keep his hands off you when he visits?"  Biting his lower lip as those hands teased his nipples, Yoh moaned.  

 

"I do stop him.  He knows that we are one now.  He knows that I added you to, Tao's adoption papers.  I made everything official."  Bending to grab a little special something off the stand, Fei Long brought it back.

 

Seeing the special 'Nectar' he had, Yoh knew what was in store.  He knew as soon as it was applied, the order will be made not to disturb them both till tomorrow afternoon.  "I know you do, but I wish you wouldn't stop me from shooting him."

 

Fei Long's laugh always sounded as if he was singing when he heard something so devious.  How he enjoyed his, Yoh's mind.  "Maybe I'll grant your wish one day."  Taking a swab, he applied the liquid on the tip before placing it in the hole of his penis.  

 

This method then.  "Fei."  Already feeling the effects, Yoh licked his lips.  "Now."

 

"My, you are really being lovely now."  Fei Long approved of how the man was slinking up while arching his back.  "You do know what I want right now."

 

"Yes I do."  Heading to their special spot, Yoh pulled out something that his mate made.  Stepping into it, he put his hands on the handles up top.  The rest was something, Fei Long needed to do.  "Fei?"

 

XXX

 

**16 years old**

 

_SLAP!!!_

 

"Oh!!!"

 

Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp.

 

Soft chuckling sounds were being followed up as the male smirked at the beautiful teenager as she stormed away from him.  Soon all he could hear was, what he knew to be, his father coming up to berate him for his behavior.

 

"Kazuhiro!  What did you do to, Avalon-chan now?"  Demanded Akihito as he glared hard into his son's golden eyes.  

 

Shrugging with indifference, Kazuhiro appeared as if he was about to produce a Dunhill at any moment to light it.  There was so much about him that reminded him of, Ryuichi everyday, that each bit of behavior was becoming predictable for, Akihito.  

 

"Avalon may have overreacted over something so trivial.  That's all." 

 

Coming up to his son that already was towering over him, Akihito took him by his chin.  "Yeah that red mark in the shape of her hand shows it."

 

Almost laughing at his father's sarcasm, Kazuhiro knew not to even as he heard, Avalon approach again.  This time with, Alistair by her side.

 

"He goosed me, Ali."  She groaned.  "Next time I'm going to discharge a weapon up his ass."

 

Grabbing his son's arm, Akihito was furious.  "That is not how you treat women.  Apologize to her."

 

Turning his head towards the beauty, Kazuhiro enjoyed the fury in that face.  "I was hoping for matching marks on my face."

 

Shaking her head, Avalon grunted.  "I prefer taking you to the shooting range and using you as a target."  Turning on her heel, she left quickly with Alistair by her side.  

 

Staring after the honey-blonde hair as it bounced out of there, Kazuhiro wasn't even listening to his father.  He only enjoyed bugging her for the attention it gave him.  "So you really intend on having me marry her in the future."

 

"We are deciding against that now."  Akihito stated with great aplomb.  Spotting the slight depression in his son's face at that, Akihito had to temper him for the now.  

 

XXX

 

"I had to do it.  The way he was treating her, I can't even imagine you doing that back then."  Akihito whispered that night.  "I feel awful, but.."

 

Cutting him off, Asami felt the guilt the second it was explained to him.  "We spoke to him, and we'll see if this helps or not.  It might just make him sow his oats."

 

Horror cut into his mind.  "Did you do that?  You did that for a long time before me."

 

Kissing his wife, Asami smiled.  "I explained all of that to you before.  Kazuhiro is different from me in the respect that he is being raised by two involved parents.  I wasn't like that.  I was allowed to do whatever I wanted.  I had sex freely.  My parents felt that it was good as long as it wasn't them having to give me affection."

 

"But why is he treating her like this?"

 

Asami couldn't believe him.  "You remember how I was with you in the beginning.  I pursued you due to my truest desire of you.  You had me on the first day.  It is the same with our son.  Just with him, he is resorting to basically pulling her hair."

 

"Please don't let sex be involved with them for a long time.  I don't want Kazumi to be pissed at me."  Akihito covered his face.  "He won't with you.  He knows you'll beat his ass."

 

"I'll beat him if he does that with you.  Still I told Kazuhiro not to get any girl pregnant for a long time.  If he does then I'll make him sterile since I know ways."  Asami assured him.

 

Figures he'd resort to threaten his son.  "You should teach parenting to your fellow society members.  You'd be a smash hit."  

 

Pulling his wife on top of him, Asami instantly slipped a digit into his hole.  "Your sarcasm is always amusing."

 

XXX

 

"Why are you mad at me?  I'm not getting anyone pregnant."  Kazuhiro said as he leaned forward to grab the glass of whiskey which was taken away.

 

Taking a sip of the liquid, Asami stared at his son from across his desk.  One of his guards went to pick up his son.  When his son failed to be where he was supposed to be, the guard went to find him just to find him having sex with a fellow classmate.

 

"True, but why school?  It isn't exactly discreet."  Asami pointed out.

 

"Well when the mood struck, it just happened."  Kazuhiro countered.

 

"Why that person?"

 

"Because to do it with, Avalon now would make me lose all sense of control."  Kazuhiro admitted.

 

"Are you in love with her?"  Asami wondered and to that there was an immediate blush.  That's where he could see Akihito in their son.  "You are.  So why did you have sex with that little guy?"

 

"Because his hair reminds me of her.  He has a scent like hers at times.  Also he was reading the same book as her like last week."  He twiddled his fingers.  This is where some of Akihito's DNA took shape in him.  That sweet quality.  "If I was with her, I'd lose all sense of control and I'd get her pregnant.  He was a safer bet for now."

 

Nodding his head, Asami knew that the boy could handle his own work when he grew up.  Kazuhiro is a strong person with an exceptional mind.  He also was very sensitive when it came to people he cared about.  "You should speak more to her in a gentle capacity though."

 

"I do, but the second she does this one cute thing, I just end up touching her.  It is a reflex."  

 

"You really do take after me.  Let me tell you some things about how when I first met your father."  Asami told him as he picked up the phone to order some water.

 

XXX

 

Picking her head up, Avalon's mouth began to frown at the sight of him with that younger boy again.  It had been two months since she saw him kissing the guy.  This time as she watched them both wander away, Avalon felt her heart ache.  

 

"What is it, Ava?"  Asked her closest friend.

 

Shaking her head to dispel the further ache in her heart, Avalon already knew how foolish it was her to think like this.  They were sixteen.  They were both still so young.  He was allowed to see someone else, seeing that they weren't together.  "Nothing.  I'm just feeling weird.  Must of been something that I ate."

 

Her friend didn't get it as the new guy came into the room.  Someone who was handsome, but not as breathtaking as, Kazuhiro.  This one was just exotic with his blonde hair as he approached them.  "He's coming."  

 

Already back to her book, Avalon didn't hear her friend till a hand was placed down on the desk.  It wasn't, Kazuhiro.  His hand was something she recognized anyplace.  Lifting her head up it was the one called, 'Jaeha.'  She smiled politely up to him as he opened his mouth up.

 

XXX

 

It had already been three months of her with this new guy, and Kazuhiro knew his suspicions were correct from the start.  So as he heard the first whimper, he was quickly tempering his Dunhill against the pavement before he kicked open the door.  

 

The constant warnings to her, and he could understand where she was coming from in not adhering to him.  He knew she was great at defense for herself, but when he spotted this in front of him, Kazuhiro knew she couldn't have won.  

 

"Glad I brought reinforcement."  He stated calmly as their cousin walked in behind him.  

 

Matthew came in quietly.  There he stood as calmly as his own father often does.  In the eye of any storm.  This was something that, Kazuhiro knew why his dad had, Kei around for so long.  Matthew looked so much like his father, and was named after his mother's long-lost first father.  

 

Avalon elbowed the creep closest to her before rushing towards them.  She knew that, Kazuhiro didn't want an apology now.  He wanted action.  "Three against seven.  I think that is pretty even now."  She smirked.

 

"It is indeed, Love."  Smirking at that logic, all three of them went after the weaklings.

 

XXX

 

Kristen smiled proudly.  "I'm glad they pounded them.  I mean they deserved it for what they were about to do."  

 

Playing with his tuna, Akihito was proud too.  "Also I think it was romantic of him to do that."  He grinned at, Asami.  "I'm proud of our son."

 

"You know he gets it from me."

 

"Smug bastard!  He gets it from me.  If it all was up to you, I'd have an asshole the size of the Grand Canyon by now."  Hitting Asami, Akihito put his food into his mouth.  "You didn't have a romantic bone in your body until I existed."

 

Bringing him closer, Asami kissed his earlobe.  "That's because I had no one worthy before you."

 

Spotting the heat, Kazumi leaned over to his friend, Kei.  "Maybe we should clear out of here so they can have fun."  He suggested.

 

Kei shook his head.  "They can deal with a cooling off period.  If they have anymore sex, there will be a sunroof where their bedroom, and our bedroom meets."  Kristen made a face.  "The floors are sound proof, but I can't deal with Akihito's naked ass coming through the ceiling."

 

Hearing that, Akihito stood up to turn around to point at his ass.  "You should be so lucky if this is what is coming through your ceiling."  

 

"Wha...?"  Kristen's mouth dropped open at that smug display.  

 

Covering his face, Akihito sat back down.  "Oh man!  I turned into him.  I turned into this smug bastard.  What's next?  Having elicit affairs with Dunhills?  Swirling my dick in my whiskey?"  Groaning, Akihito put his head down on the table.  

 

All still pretty stunned, they remained silent till they broke out in riotous laughter.  Kei's face actually turned the most reddest as he looked at his old friend.  "When have you began, swirling your dick in whiskey?"

 

Before taking a sip of his whiskey, Asami smirked.  "When I wanted to stop this one from teething."

 

Laughing once more, Alistair was the only one who fell off his chair.  "That's both funny and hot.  I gotta try that when we get home."  

 

In one easy movement, Kazumi picked him back up.  "I'll do that for you."

 

As the adults were having their fun together, Avalon approached Kazuhiro as he stood outside on the terrace.  "Want a bodyguard when you become heir?"

 

"To be my bodyguard along with, Matthew would be great actually."  Kazuhiro answered as he reached out to touch her hair.  "Of course there are more things I would love to have with you in the future, besides that."

 

She knew the plan and wanted to not say it.  "To be the maximum power something?"

 

He didn't wish to answer her now.  He just brought his hand around her waist to bring her closer.  "I'm still learning things."

 

"Same here."

 

Kazuhiro smiled loving how she didn't mock him.  "I didn't want to keep interfering with you.  I knew you can make your own decisions.  You are the smartest girl that I'll ever know.  I also didn't want harm caused to someone so dear to me."

 

"I know."  She placed her hands on his chest.  "Thanks for respecting me there."

 

Bending down to whisper to her, Kazuhiro said.  "You are the only one that I want to marry.  So even if you go out with another guy, I'll be the last guy you'll ever kiss, and the first man you'll ever make love to."

 

As he straightened up, Avalon brought him back down to whisper in his ear.  "That's fine, but if you ever touch my ass before we are ever officially together, I will stuff those Dunhill's far up that ass of yours."

 

Chuckling hard, Kazuhiro wrapped his arms around her.  "I love that attitude of yours."

 

Inside, the adults held themselves at pause to watch the touching scene unfold between the young couple.  

 

"You know that Kazuhiro got that from me, you dick swirling man, you."  Akihito told Asami before giving him a sweet kiss.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. 
> 
> As you can see that this story is ending. Don't fret not, but Artlover is already starting up another story for this hot couple in a different context. 
> 
> We hope you enjoyed some of the Barry and Shinji fun in the beginning. We couldn't help ourselves. :P


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, we met up with the Asami's, Kirishima's and Suoh's kids. 
> 
> In this chapter, will Asami Kazuhiro and Suoh Avalon get together?
> 
> Will Asami and Akihito always remain randy? Well duh there. Why speculate?

On the terrace, Akihito's eyes appeared to be studying the horizon when all he was doing was basking in memories.  Memories of him first coming to this penthouse to photograph it.  He spent time talking to, Ryuichi.  He enjoyed himself all the way to the bedroom.  

 

His first and only foray with a man.  His first and only with someone who turned out to be his soul mate.  Someone he thought he wouldn't end up with this amazing life with.  Married, and have this fantastic grown-up of a teenager now.  Someone who looked so much like, Ryuichi, and had attributes like them both.  Personality wise.  

 

"Hey dad.  What are you thinking about?"

 

His eyes closed.  This is when he almost sounded so much like, Ryuichi that it was unbelievable.  "My favorite subject.  I love thinking about how your dad and I met.  I love how everything happened."  His eyes met his son's.  "I love how we received you in all of this."

 

Kazuhiro knew how sentimental his father was as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder.  "Well I'm glad you had me.  Also I'm glad you never divulge in any dirty details of your horny life with dad, with me."

 

Smacking his son lightly on his arm, Akihito felt another presence come into the penthouse.  One he would know always.  "Those details are for us alone.  So don't worry about that."

 

Hearing his cell, Kazuhiro lifted it up to answer his cousin's call.  "What is it, Matthew?  Oh?  Interesting.  I'll be right there."  Hanging up, he looked to his dad.  "I'll be downstairs.  Is that fine?"

 

"Go ahead."  Turning his head to watch their son speak to his other dad, Akihito waited for Ryuichi to come out to join him once they were done.  "How was your day?"

 

"Better now that I'm here with my kitten."  Approaching his wife, Asami wrapped him up in a kiss.  "I'm hungry for you now."

 

Shaking his head, Akihito moved past him.  "When are you not?"  Undoing his jeans, he lead him off into their bedroom.  

 

XXX

 

Getting off on the floor below him, Kazuhiro ran into Avalon just as she was departing, Kirishima's place.  Pressing the button for her, he waited as the door opened back up, and he stepped back in to ride the elevator down.  "I didn't know you were here."

 

"You didn't?"  Avalon's eyebrow arched.  "And Matthew not telling you that we were busy rolling around on his bed, didn't clue you in?"

 

She was teasing him, and he knew it.  Hitting the button to halt the elevator mid-floor, Kazuhiro decided to corner her.  "You know, that I know, that isn't true.  Why are you lying to me?"

 

"Because I know the thought of someone else getting my virtue would irk you, Kazu."  Feeling those fingers brush under her chin, Avalon hated this bastard for making her feel weak.  "Yes?"

 

Bending down, Kazuhiro kissed her ear lightly.  "Remember how we belong together."  Feeling her hand grasp on to his arm for support, he hoped he got the result needed from her.

 

XXX

 

At the Onsen

 

23 years of age.

 

Kristen and Akihito stared out towards the beach where, Kazuhiro and Avalon were spending their time alone walking on the beach.  Smiling at the scene, Alistair joined them with drinks in hand as they waited patiently. 

 

"It does feel like we are just violating their privacy."  Kristen noted as she drank her margarita.  "Mmm.  This is a good batch, Alistair."

 

"Thanks, and we are violating their privacy.  Just think of us as far away condoms."  Alistair countered as he noted that he was beginning to feel the effects.

 

Standing there with amounting patience, Akihito felt his husband right at his back.  "They would tell us when it happens."

 

Arms around him now, Asami leaned down.  "But you are such a curious person, that you can never wait."

 

Tilting his head up to him, Akihito brought him down for a kiss.  "Can't help it.  It's our son."

 

"And also my little girl."  Kazumi said as he brought his hand on, Alistair's shoulder.  "I have been anxiously waiting this forever."

 

"It is time to take that chastity belt off her now."  Alistair joked.

 

Lifting his mate up, Kazumi held him in his arms bridal style.  "In my mind, she'll stay a virgin forever."

 

"Think that when she is nine months pregnant, and pushing a baby out of her."  Kei told his friend pointed out.

 

Matthew stood there watching his two best friends out there about to make the biggest step of their lives.  "Is it really true that each person has their exact match for them out there?"

 

To hear their son's bleak question, both parents surrounded him as, Kei answered it.  "It's true.  I was married before, and that person was wrong for me.  When I met your mother."  His hand reached out past his son to his wife to take her hand.  "I simply felt it inside of me.  I fell in love with her."

 

Kristen blushed.  "It was the same for me.  I knew that your father was different for me.  I knew, and I never held one single regret being with him."

 

"Shit!  Don't make me cry here.  I'm reserving it for the kids."  Akihito practically shouted as he wiped his tears.  

 

Kissing those temples, Asami loved his kitten for his sentimentality.  "We have the boxes of tissues to prove it too."

 

"Can't help it."  Akihito pointed out to them.  "That's romantic.  You just wanted to pounce my ass when you first met me."  

 

Hearing unintentional laughing from everyone else, Asami kissed his wife.  "I knew you were my one when I first met you.  No one has ever captured me, like you."

 

As more tears ran down his cheeks, Akihito went to his side to hug his husband.  "I love you, Ryuichi!!"

 

***

 

He wasn't surprised about having an audience.  There were three in the group who were very sentimental.  Not that Kazuhiro minded when he was raised with them.  He also didn't mind as he watched, Avalon walk a bit in front of him.  

 

He had his fair share of flings with both men and women, just so he can gain some experience with.  Whether in the art of manipulation, or mostly in the art of seduction.  Still he knew he did it all so he would sully the fine jewel that was before him.  

 

Kazuhiro had been mesmerized by her since they were toddlers.  He grew up loving to hear whatever came out of those lips.  She was this incredible person.  Patient.  Intelligent.  His lips moved almost, but it was his hand that reached out to bring her to him.

 

Avalon stumbled due to the sand, and fell with him on top of her.  Breaking out in laughter, she hoped she wasn't flashing anyone her panties due to her dress she was wearing.  Still as she was laughing, she was almost unaware of how her boyfriend stayed there staring at her.  

 

She calmed her laughing down.  "Sorry.  The sand caught my sandal."

 

His camera right now was his memory as he took a snapshot of this.  "You still look absolutely stunning."  He breathed out.  His eyes caught the sand in her hair.  

 

"Hmm.  Well we have an audience so you can't try to touch me now."  Moving, Avalon managed to push him off of her so she can get up.  Turning away to keep walking, she felt her hand grabbed prompting her to turn back to find him on one knee.  "Kazu?"  Watching him reach into his pocket for something, she observed at how he brought it out towards her.  

 

"Avalon."  He is an heir.  He can do this.  "Since we have been toddlers, I have been in love with you.  We have both spoke to many people over the years.  We have both dated others, but to me, no one is you, Suoh Avalon.  To me, you are the only one I wish to do everything with."

 

Seeing him open his palm up to reveal a ring, Avalon brought her hand up to her mouth.   _'Oh fuck!  I am one of those girls that cry like crazy over a proposal.'_   She thought frantically in her head.  "Kazuhiro."  She whispered through a slot of her open palm.  She so wanted to stop crying right now.  

 

"Will you finally do me the honor in becoming my wife, Avalon?"  

 

"Yes."  She nodded her head.  

 

Slipping the ring on her finger, Kazuhiro smiled as she threw herself into his arms.  "I actually wanted to ask you when we were eight.  Sorry I'm late."

 

Laughing through her happy tears, Avalon just held him.  "I don't care.  I'm finally going to be marrying you soon."

 

***

 

Up at the house, everyone celebrated in their own way.  Akihito hugged his husband happily as he cried.  "Just imagine the grandchildren we'll be having."

 

Yes his kitten was far too sentimental for words, and Asami just held on to him.  This is what was the best part of their balance.  "Don't rush them."

 

"I won't."  Still he kinda wanted to rush them.  

 

Reading his mind, Asami brushed his hand along his back.  "You want to spoil them, don't you?"

 

"So badly."

 

Taking Alistair's hand, Kazumi led him away from the others.  As he did, he couldn't help but smile at the slight paint specks that always continued to line those delicate hands of, Alistairs.  He wanted to tell him something that had been a long time coming, and he wanted to do it away from the others.  So as they went to the gazebo, he sat him down.

 

"My sweet Alistair."  He lined those cheeks with tender kisses.

 

Eyes closed, Alistair soaked them in.  "Are we doing it here?  I gotta say that your daughter won't be liking the view."

 

"She sees you as her father too, remember?"  He reminded him as his hand went into that silky hair.  "Now my love, I have something to share with you.  Don't open your eyes until I say so."

 

"Alright."  Smiling to whatever Kazumi wished to share with him, Alistair felt something get placed into his hands.  Opening his eyes up, he spotted a picture of a baby.  "What?"

 

"I got the news and wanted to share it with you as a surprise.  They want us to have him.  This is our baby, Alistair.  What do you say?"  

 

Staring at the picture, Alistair felt his legs operating on their own, but he wasn't sure till he was embracing Kazumi.  "It's our baby.  We finally have a baby."

 

"Yes we do."  It had been a long process, but even with Asami saying he could get them to rush the process up, Kazumi didn't want to deny another couple that was probably waiting a long time for their child.  So he agreed with, Alistair to wait.  Now the wait was over with.  "We will see him tomorrow."

 

"No we will have him tomorrow.  That's our baby."  Pulling away, Alistair kissed him.  "I can't wait to hold him."

 

"You've already proved how much of a wonderful father you are by helping me with, Avalon."  Lifting him up in his arms, Kazumi kissed him heartedly.  

 

XXX

 

The wedding was beautiful, but the reception was something that seemed to have so many waiting to have a wonderful time with.  Akihito knew it would be the dancing and drinking.  He spotted single women eyeing some potential suitors in the wings.  The other guards that were around.  Not the other guests, but the strapping guards that his husband always hired.  The ones that always appeared like models, more than regular Joe's.  

 

Feeling something pulled off of him, Akihito turned his head to smile innocently at his husband.  "I see you received my invitation."  

 

**_ Takaba-Asami Akihito _ **

 

**_Invites one_ **

 

**_ Asami Ryuichi _ **

 

**_To R.S.V.P him_ **

 

**_Tonight in his husband's favorite love spot._ **

 

"Kitten.  What happens if Yuri spotted this?"  Asami purred out dangerously.

 

"Well he didn't, and if he did, I would tell him this invite is for you only."  Lifting his glass up, Akihito glanced back at their son dancing with his wife.  As he did, he spotted Yuri as well with his own date.  Just a young woman he brought with him.  

 

"He still has feelings for you."  

 

Frustrated, Akihito nabbed his invite back.  "Since you don't want to join me, I'm spending it in a different room tonight."  Moving away, he felt that possessive bastard move him back against him.  "Why do you care when you know who I've been with all this time?  You are the only one who has been inside me, outside me, around me, and all over me.  You should shut up about Yuri."

 

Taking his hand, Asami took him out to the dance floor to halt the tirade.  His hand snaking around that waist, he shut him up with just a look.  "I know, but I hate that he looks at you.  I hate that he still communicates with you."

 

"You should just laugh at the fact that you are the one who has me.  Not him.  I married you.  Not him.  Remind yourself of that, and smirk like the smug ass that you are."  Feeling a clearly defined hardness against him, Akihito gasped.  "You're horny now?"

 

Smirking, Asami couldn't help himself.  "Come with me."  Grabbing that hand once more, he pulled him along.  Told a guard to watch the door behind them as he brought his kitten into a room where he immediately unbuttoned those pants.  "I'm R.S.V.P'ing now, Akihito."

 

Feeling that immediate hardness against his already loosened hole, Akihito wrapped his legs around his husband's waist.  "Yes."

 

XXX

 

"How is married life for you, Fei Long?"

 

Turning to face Mikhail, Fei Long answered him with a sweetened smile.  "Always satisfying.  My husband keeps me happy.  My son as well.  How have you been?"

 

Disappointed, Mikhail moved nearer.  "Oh I wish you weren't that happy.  I wanted to swoop in to take you from him."  His voice lowered more.  "I still love you.  There is no other man who fulfills me as much as you."

 

Past Mikhail there was Yoh speaking to, Tao.  Fei Long couldn't help the calming sigh that he released.  "You will find someone.  We all do, and I did with my, Yoh."

 

"Oh don't say such things when you know that I'm the better one for you."

 

"If that's true, then why aren't we together?"  Fei Long pointed out as he moved past him to head back to his husband.  "Missed me?"  

 

"Yes."  Yoh answered as he melted under his touch.

 

"Bastard."  Mikhail murmured under his breath as he moved towards the bar where he knew, Kirishima's son stood.  "It is eerily frightening how much you look like your father."

 

Standing there with his back against the wall, Matthew didn't even crack a smile.  "I take that as a high compliment."

 

Shaking his head, Mikhail muttered out.  "Of course you would."

 

"But I'm not like my father in some ways.  I do know that you have a nice steady eight incher you are packing in your dress pants.  I can tell simply by how you want to show yourself off.  You gather as many men around you like a harem, but you aren't satisfied with none of them.  Even the one you thought you were satisfied with, you wouldn't be in the long run.  Why?  Because two peacocks together that are strutting together for attention, will never survive."  Matthew's gaze leveled on him.  "This includes alpha's."

 

Smiling at the man, Mikhail brought his hand out to touch that face.  "How about we go upstairs to my room to discuss more things in private?"  He suggested privately.  

 

"Can't."  

 

"Oh yes you can."  Mikhail purred as he moved against him.  "I'll satisfy you in more ways than you can count."

 

The laugh was so peaceful sounding as, Matthew moved away from him.  "Ah, but you can't.  Now if you don't mind, my date has finally come back down from the room."

 

Approaching as his son moved away towards his date, Kei tapped Mikhail's shoulder.  "We actually like you, Mikhail.  Don't muddy the waters by trying to bed my son.  I won't look too kindly to that, and you know how good I am with torture methods compared to everyone else."  Crooking his finger towards someone, he added.  "This one isn't like Fei Long, but he does show incredible interest in you."

 

Turning his attention towards a beautiful man coming towards them, Mikhail's mouth curved up into a smile.  Maybe he could have some fun with that instead.

 

 

XXX

 

Coming back into the hall, Shinji just felt that his clothes were still a mess from their little, 'Tumble' in the other room.  Giving his partner a sidelong glance, he noticed a proud expression on Barry even as his hair was a bit of a mess.  Of course on him, his hair was perfect even that way.  

 

"We should have waited till we arrived home to do that."  Shinji told him as they began to wander back to their table.  "We still smell of sex."

 

Shrugging, Barry came closer to him.  "So?  You smell perfect to me still."

 

"Well of course you would think that.  I'm covered in your sperm under this."

 

Snickering at the older man, Barry sat down.  "That's why I gave you those wipes.  I mean I did offer to lick you up after, but you declined."

 

Blushing involuntarily, Shinji leaned close to him.  "Of course I did.  You know what that does to me." 

 

"I do.  That's why I wanted to do that.  I wanted seconds after all."  Waggling his tongue, Barry leaned back.  "You can't blame me.  After all.  I do love you very much."

 

"Yeah, well I love you too."  Shinji grumbled as he raised his glass up to his lips.  

 

Meanwhile on the dance floor, Asami danced with his daughter-in-law after Akihito did.  Appraising her happily enough, he spoke.  "You really want to act like a guard to him.  Why not a business partner?  You have the talent for it.  You can still do all that other necessary items like a guard, if the need arises."

 

Appreciating his compliment to her, Avalon smiled.  "I honestly didn't think that you would have approved of that.  I would love to aid in growing the empire more, along with kicking some butt when need be."

 

Chuckling at how cute she could be, Asami smiled down at her.  "Then there is no worry about that.  You are family after all.  Always have been."

 

"Thank you."  Deciding to hug her father-in-law, Avalon smiled over at her dad and her husband.  

 

XXX

 

Giving himself a self-massage, Akihito was happily far away from the others just to rest his aching body.  It had been such a long day coupled with, Ryuichi screwing his brains out in the next room.  Akihito often wondered if his ass would place a strike sign up to stop his husband from having sex so much.  

 

"Congratulations on your son's nuptials."  

 

"Thanks, Yuri."  Seeing the man settled next to him, Akihito wondered how long it would take for, Ryuichi to come over here.  "Also thanks for coming."

 

Yuri continued to watch all the happy people dancing.  Far off in one corner was his brother kissing some guy, Yuri had never met before.  "No problem.  I actually like your son.  I may not like your husband so much, but him I like."  He turned his head to him.  "So many people I have been with, and still I haven't forgotten my feelings for you."

 

Making a face at that, Akihito really wished for no confession from him.  "Maybe if you didn't go out with people who almost look like me, that would help you in getting over me."  He points to, Yuri's date.  "You do know that she thought that Veterinarians are the ones that help children.  Not animals."

 

Yeah the woman was dumber than a bag of rocks.  Yuri can admit that.  "She can't even spell VW.  I asked her."

 

"God I hope you are joking with me."  Akihito felt more tired now.  "That girl would have blew on your head to try to get away from you."

 

"Not many would have used a toilet tank cover."  A huff of laughter came out of him.  "Oh that one was clever.  Ever since then, we took out those things each time we had a hostage.  Just because of you."

 

Snapping his fingers, Akihito then crossed his arms together.  "Darn!  Now I would have to review how I get out of a situation if you did the same shit with me again."

 

"I wouldn't do that again.  I have too much respect for you."  Yuri informed him seriously.  "Before I was crazy in my own head.  It was my first time falling for anyone, let alone a man.  So I did something stupid.  Now I'm content in being friends with you."

 

Spotting his parents and, Kou and Takato coming towards him, Akihito appreciated the honesty he heard in his voice.  "Thank you.  I really do like hearing those words, Yuri."

 

Seeing the parents too, Yuri thought he should go back to his date.  "I better go off to my date before she forgets what drywall is."

 

Laughing, Akihito said his good-bye to him before hugging his friends and family.  "My son is married!  I can't believe it!!"  He gushed out as they started to talk about the details of the wedding.

 

XXX

 

Finally back at the penthouse, it had all settled on to Akihito as he stood next to the room where their son lived.  Now he'll be living elsewhere with his beautiful bride.  Feeling wetness drift down his cheek, Akihito cursed at how much of a cry baby he always was.  

 

Coming up behind him, Asami wrapped his arms around him.  "He doesn't live that far from here.  You do know this."

 

Placing his hand on those strong arms of Ryuichi, Akihito rested his head against him.  "I know, but he won't be walking out this door anymore."

 

Pulling away just to turn him around, Asami kissed him.  "You are already suffering from an empty nest.  I can fill it back up again."

 

Shaking his head, Akihito decided to wander towards the living room.  "There is one way you can do that."  He turned to face him as he sunk himself into the couch.  "You do remember our first time right here."  There was no need to question the man when he knew about that impeccable memory of his.

 

Removing his coat, Asami slunk over towards his kitten.  "I could never forget that day."

 

Removing his own coat, Akihito kept his eyes on his prize.  "Want to relive each detail all over again?"

 

"Of course, Kitten."  One knee on the couch, Asami placed his finger under his chin to lift it up.  "Remember to be as loud as you want to be."

 

As his erection was sprung out of his pants, Akihito moved on to his back.  "Just like the old days."

 

"Just like the old days."  Asami repeated before his mouth wrapped around that beautiful head.

 

XXX

 

**5 Years Later**

 

Asami sat there chuckling softly at the pitiful sight of, Sudou just shaking away.  The man had the nerve to try a pyramid scheme against his own company.  Plus, he had the extra nerve to try to end Akihito's life, but the fool was sold a gun that backfired on him the second he shot it.

 

He thought that, Sudou had limited intelligence before, but now he knew it was much better before he banished him.  Much better before the forced enhancements to, Sudou's body.  So after he made him leave Japan, Asami wasn't a fool to know that this one won't stay forever away.  

 

"Explain yourself."

 

That quiet unmistakable voice didn't fail on Sudou in both ways.  He knew that Asami was quite upset in him now.  Also, it still made his insides quake as his blood pooled below his waist.  "I still love you.  I still wish to gain your approval.  That is why I did what I did."

 

Pulling his gun out, Asami placed it on his desk.  It was there to taunt him mostly.  The fool was too much of a chicken to be quick enough to do anything much.  "I have been together with Akihito all this time.  I have married him."

 

"Married?"  

 

The fool doesn't do any research at all.  "I have raised a son with him."  Asami continued as if he didn't speak.  "I don't speak quite frankly about my emotions to gnats, but since you are a fool to believe that Akihito is nothing still, let me remind you."

 

Door opening up, Kazuhiro stepped through it.  Beautifully dressed in his suit.  The man groomed just as well as his father, Sudou's breath was taken away at the sight.  This had to be his son since it looked so much like him.  That except the small twinkle in those eyes as, Kazuhiro looked upon him.  It actually reminded him of the photographer, but how can that be.

 

Spotting the arousal mixed in with confusion, Asami spoke up.  "Akihito's and my D.N.A have been mixed together to be placed into a surrogate.  What came out nine months later is our perfect son.  The heir to my empire.  Sudou, this is my son, Kazuhiro."  As pride was spoken out by the love of his family, Asami's tone changed to something far more ominous when he added in, "Kazuhiro.  This is the scum who tried to kill your father."

 

The twinkle was removed as Kazuhiro replaced it with the typical, Asami trademark expression.  The one that sent many others into hiding.  "So you are that jealous little bitch."  Of course the tone sounded a bit more jovial, and closer to how Akihito would be.  Except, he isn't a crime lord.  

 

Sudou glanced down unsure on how to take this.  This Asami sounded like a loose cannon.  "I'm sorry.  Jealousy does crazy things to people."

 

"So does losing a finger."  Kazuhiro informed him in a far more darker tone.  "I'm thinking maybe that trigger finger.  Something at least."

 

"I swear I won't do this again.  I swear it!!"  

 

Reaching for his Dunhill, Asami flicked his lighter.  "He once said that to me before.  His word doesn't mean anything."

 

Sudou wanted to crawl over to the man he desperately loved, but he was held back by fear.  "This time I mean it."

 

Taking a lengthy inhale of his Dunhill, Asami indicated to his son that he can take the lead on this decision.  Kazuhiro has done a great job so far, and he had the biggest confidence in him.  Even some of his torture methods were pretty inspired.  

 

"Man!  This guy looks like he just wants to crawl on your lap, and slurp you up, Dad.  Do you have a paperclip in that desk so I can gouge his eyes out?"  Kazuhiro wondered.  As he heard the desk draw open up and a slight sound tinkle across the desk, he smiled at the shiny little object.  "You know my father says you see so many things through the viewfinder."  Standing up, he stretched the object out a little.  "And honestly he is correct.  You see so many truths through it.  So much more beauty.  So much more ugliness, that it is astounding."  

 

Watching the beautiful young man come down with the paper clip pointed towards his pupils, Sudou tried not to fret.  He tried not to scream.  He just gazed at him.  Pleading silently.  

 

Paperclip even closer to those eyes, Kazuhiro was deadly serious.  "You are nothing, but nothing when I view you.  For you to try to take my dad down was disrespectful enough, but to take my father down also by shooting him."  His hand grasped the back of his head.  "Is unforgivable.  They both gave me life, and my love for them is undeniable."  Releasing his hair, he tossed him to the floor so quick, that Kazuhiro straightened up.  "You lost your lives."

 

Door opening up, Kirishima, Suoh, Matthew, and Avalon stepped inside the room.  With all three men dragging Sudou away as he screamed for leniency, Avalon gave her husband a kiss.  "Splendid work."  Looking to her father-in-law, she addressed him.  "The warehouse is all secured and readied.  All of Sudou's helpers are already there."

 

Getting up, Asami walked around his desk.  "I appreciate that.  Let's be off.  I look forward to having dinner with my wife."

 

Glancing over at his own wife, Kazuhiro echoed those sentiments as they walked behind his dad out of the office.

 

XXX

 

Jumping, Akihito fought hard to support the handle of the pot he had on the stove.  "Ugh!  I hate when the shit pops on you."  Hearing the ding, he went to the oven to grab the chicken out of the oven.  

 

"You all right?"  Asami asked as he watched his kitten becoming an octopus in the kitchen.

 

"Uh yeah.  Sometimes I think I tackle too much at once in here."  

 

Smelling the food, Asami had to admit that he loved eating his food more than a restaurants.  "My kitten enjoys spoiling me."

 

"Your kitten knows that his husband can't cook worth a shit still."  Akihito murmured with his back turned.  Feeling himself moved around, and propped up on the counter, he fought hard to get off it.  "Seriously?  It's going to burn!!"

 

Planting a hungry kiss on him, Asami wrapped his arms around the smaller frame.  "Let it burn."

 

"That's good food there."  Akihito argued as he watched the man turn off the burners.  "What's the matter?"

 

Coming back to the man, Asami cupped that face.  "You already know I'll do anything for you."

 

"I know.  Asami, what happened now besides that idiot, Sudou?"  Akihito wondered in desperation.

 

"Nothing more."  Hands on his pants, Asami unzipped those jeans.  "Let us go on a second honeymoon.  Back to where we were married.  Kazuhiro can handle things here, and I can handle things with you."

 

It has been awhile since they both had any time together like that.  They have both been working like crazy with hardly no time off.  "I would love that actually."

 

Brushing his lips against those pink ones, Asami smirked.  "I'll have the arrangements made.  We can have a nice private beach.  A beach where I can have a nice naked, Akihito all to myself."

 

"Well I have news for you, Ryuichi.  You always have me."  Kissing him on his ear, he whispered.  "All to yourself.  Now rush in making those arrangements."

 

Asami bent down.  "As you command, Kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my very best to summarize everyone as best as possible. My hugest concern was obviously Asami and Akihito. Their kid and their son's nuptial and a brief snippet of how it will be like with him being there as an heir. 
> 
> I'm sorry if I wasn't able to include everyone, but that's how it goes when you try your hardest. I did give Kazumi and Alistair a kid of their own. Yes they are married, but like to call themselves mates. I wanted to include a marriage scene, but it blew so hard. 
> 
> Thanks for everything people. Now I'm off to write another story. Bye for now.


End file.
